Time After Time
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: Harry and Hermione share their lives together. Follow this couple through the trials and tribulations of life while they watch their children and love grow as the years go by. Response to MANY Portkey challenges!
1. The Park

CHAPTER ONE

THE PARK

No matter what you're doing, be it fighting for your life, getting married, or watching your first child grow, it seems that time speeds along at a breakneck pace. There aren't many words to describe the feeling of watching the days, months, and years pass by like they never happened, but you still have the memories of everything that you've experienced trapped in your mind. You can remember your child's birth, their first steps, the first time you hear the magical words "Dada", the first time you watch them get on the bus to go to school and the emptiness that fills your heart now that they aren't with you twenty-four hours a day. But with that comes a sense of pride and of overwhelming love. You've brought a new person into this world and helped them develop into a magnificent personality that you never want to be without.

But before then, before those first cries of new life, you meet her: The woman of your dreams, your soul mate, your best friend. The day that you realize that this wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman is the one for you is perhaps the most uplifting in your life. The day she says she loves you and means it as more than friendly or sisterly love, you soar like an eagle through the heavens with hope so vast that you could easily be lost in it. Then the day she said that one word, the word that drives men wild with anticipation, that one single word that if not heard, sends a man into oblivion. That one, simple word: Yes. I thought that was the start of the happiness I feel. I thought that was the beginning.

But, as anyone can attest, memory is a fickle thing. You tend to forget more than you will ever realize before you even reach the age of eleven. The day that my world was turned upside-down and started me down that uncertain path that I had never dreamed possible. You see, before I was eleven, my life was as lonely as anyone could imagine. I was labeled a freak, I was shunned by my own relatives, and they even abused me and shut me in a cupboard for most of my young life. But that day I first saw the Hogwarts Express and met my oldest friend, I also met her. I didn't know it at the time, and I wasn't prepared to acknowledge those feelings for quite a few years later. But she was my best friend through all my trials and tribulations. She was my strength and my support when my godfather died. She picked up my broken body and nursed me back to health when the maelstrom Voldemort and I caused had finally ended.

My Hermione, my wife, my life, and mother of my only Daughter.

***

It was a cool, brisk September morning when a blur of brown hair streaked down the hallway from a pink-walled room. Lily Potter was excited today because her daddy was home from his trip overseas. She had been looking forward to their first day together since he left over four months ago. The life of an Auror was busy, even with the Dark Lord vanquished. But such trifle matters never entered the mind of this excited, five-year-old little girl. She remembered how excited her Mummy was just yesterday. Before Lily was put to bed, it seemed there was nothing that could keep Hermione Potter from constantly looking in the mirror and trying to tame her bushy locks. She kept fretting over her clothes and smiling whenever her daughter watched her fuss in the mirror.

Harry Potter didn't know what hit him. He was in the tail end of a warm, comfortable dream when he had the wind knocked out of him by a squealing little girl.

"Lily? Is that you?" He said with a large, toothy smile as he gasped in mock surprise at the laughing, bouncing, bundle of joy.

"Daddy! You're home! Mummy said you would be here today when I woke up!" Lily squealed with all the excitement that her energetic, little body could produce. She flung her arms around her father's neck and kissed him repeatedly on his cheek as he laughed.

"What's all this noise?" Hermione said with a sleepy smile. She lifted her head to see her husband and daughter caught in a long, overdue embrace.

"You promised he'd be here, Mummy! You promised and he is!" Lily shifted her attention to her drowsy mother who didn't react quite fast enough to catch her over-thankful daughter.

"Would I lie to you, sweetie?" She said with a laugh.

Lily stopped for a moment and scrunched up her face in thought. After a few moments, it looked like she had given up but she simply said "No."

Without missing a beat, the little girl snuggled between her parents. "What are we gonna do today, Daddy?"

Harry laughed as he put his arm around his daughter. "Well, what would you like to do?" _Answering a question with a question, it's great being a father._ Harry thought mischievously as his tell-tale lopsided grin caressed his face.

Without hesitation, Lily quickly blurted an answer. "The park! I miss the park, Daddy! And a picnic, Mummy!" She looked expectantly at her two parents.

"A picnic in the park?" Hermione pursed her lips, glancing playfully at the little girl who began to display her pleading puppy dog face. "What would we eat on this picnic?"

"That's a good question, love." Harry said seriously. "What do you eat on a picnic in the park?" Harry pretended to think about this so called dilemma.

"You know what you eat on a picnic!" Lily said with frustration. "Sammiches and tato salad and pie! You can't ever forget the pie, Daddy!"

Harry smiled as if his daughter's reasoning was an enlightening experience. "Oh, we can't forget Mummy's pie, can we? But, what kind of pie should it be?"

Lily looked frantic with frustration. "Mummy, tell Daddy that we _need_ pumpkin pie for a picnic! It's the only kind there is for picnics!"

Hermione laughed. "Did you hear that, Honey? We need _pumpkin_ pie. How could you have ever forgotten that?"

"I don't know." Harry said, pretending to have never known. "Wait, isn't that the pie that someone really, really likes?" His eyes twinkled as he gave a sideways glance to Hermione.

"Daddy! You know that it's my favorite! And Mummy is the only one who makes them right!" Lily huffed.

"Of course! That's who loves pumpkin pie! How could I have forgotten?" He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hold on ... Do we even have pumpkin pie to take with us to the park for the picnic?"

Lily's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she turned to Hermione. "Mummy? Do we have any?"

"If we do, it would be on the pie rack in the kitchen, sweetie." Hermione played along.

Without hesitation, Lily shot from the bed and ran into the kitchen. Harry could hear the excited squeal even in the bedroom.

"I think we're having a picnic in the park with the much needed pumpkin pie." He said as he took his wife in his arms.

Hermione giggled as she returned the embrace. "Now what brought you to that conclusion?"

They only had a few scant seconds to kiss before Lily burst back in the room jumping excitedly. She saw that her parents were hugging and kissing and didn't want to be left out so she tackled the both with a big hug and began kissing them both on the cheek. The small family fell into laughter as they shared a group hug with kisses all around.

The morning raced by in a blur as the three of them ate breakfast and dressed for their outing in the park. Since they lived in the muggle world, Harry had gotten his driver's license and they purchased a comfortable sedan to get around town. They all piled in the car and were soon pulling into the parking lot of the community park. Lily could barely hold in her excitement. There were swings and slides, teeter totters and even a large sandbox. Lily loved the sandbox.

The day had gotten comfortably warm and it seemed the Potters were not the only families out and about on their day-long holiday from work and school. Several children were playing a game of tag by a small grove of trees, there were infants being pushed in strollers by their parents, and the sandbox was full of aspiring castle builders and construction workers.

"Daddy, can you swing with me?" Lily asked with a look of promise on her small, cherubic face.

_How can I say no to that wonderful face?_ Harry asked himself as he smiled at his fidgeting little girl. "Just as long as you don't make me swing too high!" He said with a laugh.

"But you like to fly, don't you? Why would you be afraid to swing too high?" She asked seriously.

Harry laughed and picked up his daughter. "Ok, I won't be afraid if you're with me, ok?"

Lily brightened considerably. "Don't worry, Daddy, I won't let you be scared."

"You two behave now!" Hermione called as she grabbed the picnic basket from the boot of the car. "We're going to have some of this picnic in a few hours."

Hermione laughed as father and daughter raced each other to the swings. Harry was purposely running slower so his daughter would win, he always did. She walked behind them with the basket on her arm and sat in the shade of a nearby tree, propping open a book she had been waiting to read.


	2. That Day

CHAPTER TWO

THAT DAY ...

Hermione couldn't maintain any amount of attention on her book. The giggles of her daughter and laughter of her husband seemed to be all that she wanted to listen to and the sight of them running around the playground was too precious not to watch. They were playing a game of tag, or something close to it, where Lily seemed to always be it. Harry would pretend to run from Lily staying just out of reach and after a few moments he'd pretend to trip on some unseen obstacle. Their daughter would pounce on him like a cat on a mouse, squeal and run away, but he would catch her in a hug and roll around in the grass with her in his arms.

The time seemed to slip by even faster than usual and Hermione found herself trying desperately to get their attention.

"It's time to eat, you two!" She called with a smile. "If you don't hurry, the pie will be all gone!"

That was the magic phrase. _If you don't hurry, the pie will be all gone._ Lily heard that sentence and a squeal of dissent could be heard before she raced her father back to the blanket her mother had set out for their lunch. Harry wasn't far behind, running slowly so that Lily would win yet again.

"One of these days, I'm going to win!" Harry said through fake gasps for air.

"You just have to train harder, Daddy." Lily said matter-of-factly, a trait she picked up from her mother. "Maybe you should run more and get faster like me?"

Hermione suppressed a laugh. "Let me wash your hands, young lady." She pulled out a moistened napkin and began scrubbing the dirt stains off the small, outstretched hands.

Harry went for the picnic basket. "Hmm, wonder what we have in here ..." He said with a grin.

"Daddy! You have to clean your hands first!" Lily stomped in frustration.

"I do?" Harry said with a look of surprise. "Will Mummy clean my hands too?" He looked at his wife with a smile.

Hermione tossed the moist napkin at him. "I'm not going to get caught in that little trap." She said with a laugh. "Now, who wants a peanut butter sandwich?"

Lily started jumping excitedly with her hand in the air. "I do! I want a peanutbudder sammich!"

"She takes after you more than I thought." Harry said with a laugh as his wife handed Lily a wrapped sandwich.

Hermione slapped his knee playfully. "That's a good thing!" She said with a laugh.

The two parents ate in silence as their daughter talked animatedly about her previous day in school and how much fun she had with the clay modeling and finger painting they were doing. She had gotten a bright, golden star for knowing her numbers and they were learning the alphabet on Monday.

They laughed and oohed and aahed at the right parts in her story and shared a concerned look when she mentioned a particular bully in her class that liked to take the toys that other children were playing with. It reminded Harry too much of a young Dudley.

"Do you know what Joshua's last name was, honey?" Harry asked after he had taken a long drink from his pumpkin juice.

"It's a funny name, Daddy." She said after a moment of thought. "Everyone calls him Terdy, but I think its Dirtly."

Hermione looked at Harry with a knowing look. "Could it have been Dursley, sweetie?" She asked.

Lily smiled. "Yep! How did you know, Mummy? Do you know Joshua?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her daughter. "No, sweetie, I don't know Joshua. I just guessed."

"How about some of that pie?" Harry said enthusiastically after a glance at Hermione. "We don't want it to get too warm, do we?"

Lily shook her head vehemently. "We don't want that, Daddy! Can we have pie now, Mummy?"

Hermione smiled. "Let me see your sandwich wrapper."

Lily handed over the white paper that once held her sandwich. All that was left were a few bits of the crust that didn't have any peanut butter on them.

"Ok, I guess you can have some pie then." Hermione said with a smile.

A few moments later when pie crumbs were the only morsels left, Harry decided it would be a good time to take a nap in the warm sun. Lily seemed to think this was a wonderful plan as well and she leaned against his side using him as a pillow. Hermione snuggled next to the two of them with her book open on the ground before her and they enjoyed the lazy time together.

"Daddy?" Lily asked after a few minutes.

Harry put his arm around his daughter. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Did you always love Mummy?"

Harry wasn't too surprised by the sudden question. Since their daughter could talk she showed the same curiosity that he did but the same knack for asking questions that Hermione did. Hermione glanced over at the two to better hear what his response would be.

"Well ..." He said after a moment. "I haven't always loved her, at least like I do now."

"You haven't always loved Mummy?" Lily turned to look at her father with large eyes. "Why not?"

"Mummy and I haven't known each other all our lives, Lily." He said with a gentle smile. "We didn't even meet until we were eleven years old."

"When did you love Mummy?" She asked as she snuggled into Harry's arm.

"Hmm ... Let me see. It feels like I've always loved Mummy for as long as I've known her." He said as he thought. "I guess I really knew that I loved her when she helped me get better after my fight with the bad man. You remember that story, don't you?"

Lily nodded sagely. "I do, Daddy. You beat the bad man but he hurt you and Mummy helped you get better."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's right. I think that's when I really realized that I loved Mummy."

"Did you ever love anybody else, Daddy?" Lily asked out of the blue.

"Not in the way that I love Mummy." Harry said truthfully. "I really liked a girl when I was in school, but she wasn't as special as Mummy is. But I do remember this one time when I was about your age."

Hermione perked up. "You never told me about this, Harry."

Harry smiled. "It was so long ago that I'd forgotten." He admitted. "Actually, I never knew her name, but I know that I really liked her."

Hermione laughed. "You must have been really shy at that age."

"It wasn't a matter of being shy. It was more a matter of a certain bully that I grew up with." Harry said.

"You had a bully too?" Lily asked with a gasp. "But you are big and strong, Daddy, how could someone beat you up?"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "I wasn't always big and strong, sweetie. I used to be very small and thin and I got beat up a lot."

Lily's eyes went wide again. "You got beat up?"

Harry looked at Hermione and he knew it was time to tell her. Hermione seemed to agree when she gave a short nod.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, Lily. When I was a little boy, I didn't have a Mummy and Daddy like you do. You know where your name comes from?" Harry asked quietly.

Lily nodded. "It comes from Gramma Lily."

"That's right." Harry said with a sad smile. "Your grandmum died when I was a little baby. So did Grandpa James. I was too little to remember much about them."

Lily put her small hand on Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She said as a tear traced a path down her own, pink cheek.

Harry smiled as he wiped away her tear. "Thank you, sweetie." He kissed her forehead gently before continuing. "When I was just a baby, I went to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Like Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna and Percy?" She asked with a bright smile.

Harry laughed. "No, not like them, Lily. My aunt, uncle, and cousin were mean." Harry thought for a moment. "It was like I was Cinderella and they were my wicked step-mother and step-sisters, but my cousin was a boy."

"Daddy, that's awful!" Lily gasped.

Harry nodded. "I was lonely for a long time. Before I went to school, I only had one friend and I didn't know her name. We met in a park that was a lot like this one."

Harry sat up and moved Lily to his lap.

"Let me see if I can remember what that day was like." Harry said as he started to think.


	3. And They Lived Happily Ever After

CHAPTER THREE

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER ...

"When I was a little boy, I used to live in a cupboard under the stairs with the spiders and dust balls that like to hide in places like that." Harry began.

Lily shuddered. "I don't like spiders, they wiggle all yucky!"

Harry laughed. "For a long time, those were my friends." He said after a moment.

"Why did they put you in the cupboard, Daddy?"

Harry had a sad look in his eyes. "My aunt and uncle didn't like to see me because I was different."

"Because you're a wizard, Daddy?" She whispered quietly.

Harry nodded. "That's right, Lily. But I couldn't use magic then. The worst part of it all was my cousin."

"What did he do?" Lily asked.

"My cousin Dudley used to make fun of me, break my glasses, and one of his favorite games in the world was Harry Hunting." Harry said quietly to his little girl.

Harry felt Hermione put an arm around his shoulders as she joined in listening to his story. Harry adjusted so that he could have one arm around his wife and the other around his daughter.

"What's Harry Hunting, Daddy?" Lily asked with a furrowed brow.

Harry smiled. "It's a game where I got to run and hide and Dudley and his friends would chase me and throw rocks at me, punch or kick me, or hit me with sticks."

Lily and Hermione both winced.

"You must have been very scared if you had to hide, Daddy." Lily whimpered.

"I was scared, sweetie." He kissed her on the top of her head and squeezed her reassuringly. "But it's ok now. Dudley doesn't come around me anymore because _he's_ afraid of _me_ now."

Lily smiled at her father. "I don't want him to come near you ever again!"

Harry laughed. "I don't reckon he will." He said with a smile. "Well, it was one hot, summer day that I ran to the park and got away from Dudley and his friends. I was too little to go to the park by myself and I knew I would get in trouble, but it was the only place I knew I could hide. There were wooden houses at the park and I thought if I could hide in there for a few hours, I would be able to sneak back home and not get into trouble."

"Did you get into trouble?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded. "Dudley told my uncle that I went to the park. He always liked to get me in trouble. But at the time I thought getting punished by my uncle would be better than getting hit with sticks and stones." Harry admitted.

Hermione kissed his cheek tenderly then laid her head on his shoulder as she listened.

"Well, I was surprised that there was someone else in the park that day. It was a little girl that I hadn't seen before. She had brown hair and wore a set of pink coveralls I think. She was playing in the sandbox with a doll and a bucket. I think she was trying to build a castle for her little friend." He said with a laugh. "I didn't have any time to say hi to her or anything because I had to hide."

"Did Dudley chase you in the park, Daddy?" Lily asked with a trembling voice.

"He did." Harry replied. "But he didn't find where I hid."

"That's good!" She said with a smile.

Harry returned the smile, but it faded into a look of sadness. "He didn't find me but he did find that little girl and her doll."

"Oh, no!" Lily said with a gasp. "Was she alright?"

Harry shook his head. "Dudley broke her doll and stomped on her sandcastle. He laughed the entire time and that made the little girl cry."

Lily choked on a sob of her own.

"Shh, it's ok, sweetie, it's ok." Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "He didn't hurt her. Do you think I would sit back and let a little girl get hurt?"

"N-no." She sniffed. "Y-you would save her, Daddy."

Hermione smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair. "Your Daddy was always like that, sweetie. He always wanted to save everyone and make them happy." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

Harry laughed. "Yep, I've always tried to save people, even when I wasn't strong enough."

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes. "So you saved her, Daddy?"

"I tried. That was the first day that I stood up to Dudley." Harry said with a slight smile. "I stood up to him more after that, but that first time I got beat up pretty good."

Hermione looked at her husband curiously but the look was lost on him.

"It wasn't the most valiant rescue attempt, I have to admit." He said with a laugh. "I remember shouting: 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' and then throwing whatever I could at him. Dudley did leave her alone, after he realized that he'd found me, and the next thing I knew I was being kicked and hit until he got bored and went home. I think that's when he told his dad that I was in the park."

"Were you badly hurt?" Lily asked as she laid her head against his chest.

"I was bruised and sore but that's all." Harry said with a slight smile. "That little girl was really scared for me though."

"Sh-she helped you up and said that was the bravest thing she'd ever seen." Hermione said in a soft whisper.

Harry looked at his wife with surprise. "Yeah, and I somehow ..."

"Fixed her doll." Hermione finished, her face brightening with sudden realization. "H-Harry, my first crush ..."

"It was you?" Harry said unblinkingly.

Tears started flowing down Hermione's cheeks as she nodded. "Oh, Harry, I didn't make the connection until just now! I never knew his name but I couldn't forget how he saved me from that awful boy."

Harry smiled. "Neither did I. I never knew it was you that day. That helped me through so many lonely days, knowing I had a friend out there somewhere."

"So you met before school?" Lily said with a smile.

Harry wiped the tears from his wife's cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "Yes, Lily. We met before we went to school."

He pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "And to answer your first question: Yes, I've always loved Mummy."

Lily smiled at her parents and hugged them both as tight as she could. "I love you Daddy and Mummy."

"I love you too, Lily." They both said as they returned their daughter's hug.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for the challenge. Sorry it's so short, but it was a quick inspiration and I needed to get it written. I hope it's not too short for you guys and I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. It Runs In The Family

CHAPTER FOUR

IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY

It was a rare moment when Harry was home from work when he wasn't out on assignment. He had long hours in the office with his partner Ernie Macmillan and wasn't usually home until just before she had to go to bed. Lily missed her daddy and when he took her hand to walk her to school instead of her mummy, Lily felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Daddy, I thought you were at work?" She said while she attempted to hold in a happy squeal. "Why are you still home?"

Harry laughed and decided the best way to walk his daughter to school was for him to do all the walking and she to do some shoulder-based riding. "Well, sweets." He said with a smile as she grabbed onto his ears for support. "I asked for a day off today."

"Why?" Lily asked with a giggle, it was rare for her to see the world from this high up and she was looking everywhere and nowhere at once. Every twist and turn caused her father to reach up and keep her steady and it seemed he would invariably hit a tickle spot whenever he did so.

"Well, I missed you and Mummy." He said simply. "And I never get the chance to walk you to school." He added as he hit another one of her tickle spots.

Father and daughter laughed and giggled all the way to Lily's squat, brick school. They were earlier than normal and Harry could see all the children having fun on the playground and school yard. Games he wished he could have played when he was that age, but never did.

"Well, we're here, Lily." He said with a smile as he set her down.

"Yeah, we're here." She said glumly. She really enjoyed coming to school with her daddy.

Harry looked at his watch then into the face of his frowning daughter. He got down on one knee so he could be face-to-face with her. "Would you like me to stay and play before school starts?"

The answer he got was a face of bushy brown hair as Lily squealed and hugged her father happily. "YES! YES!! YES!!!" She said excitedly while she jumped and clapped her hands.

Harry smiled and took her hand. "What do you want to do first?"

Lily looked around the playground and her beaming face fell on the jungle gym. It was a wooden mass of climbing nets, hidey holes, and other sorts of devices created to keep a child busy. "That." She pointed at the wooden structure. "Joshua and his friends don't let me play on it but if you're here, Daddy, I can!"

Harry smiled. "If that's where you want to play, then that's where we'll play." Joshua sounded more and more like Dudley every time he heard one of the boy's exploits. This was the same thing Harry went through, but invariably it led to bruises and scrapes. Luckily for Joshua, Harry hadn't heard of this happening to Lily.

The two of them crossed the schoolyard heading directly for the jungle gym. Lily seemed to be miles ahead of Harry, at least from her perspective, because Harry was letting her win the race again.

"I WIN AGAIN!" Lily shouted emphatically as she touched the wall of the structure. "You really should train harder!" She said with a laugh.

Without waiting, she started climbing the ladder to the top of the attached slide but was stopped at the top.

"What are you doing here?" A small boy's voice said from the roofed top room. "You know that you can't be up here!"

"I can play here if I want to, Andy." Lily retorted.

Harry looked up at the exchange just before he heard his daughter scream. He was at the base of the ladder in an instant and his face was even with the opening Lily was talking into.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He said in a commanding voice that was brought on by the years of his being an Auror. Not to mention that he was worried they were going to push Lily off the ladder.

The three boys on the landing backed away immediately. "N-nothing, s-sir." The one whose voice belonged to Andy stammered.

Harry glared at them suspiciously. "What did they do to make you scream, Lily?" Harry asked as he put a hand on her back to reassure her she wouldn't fall.

"They tried to push me out, Daddy." She said in a shaky voice.

"Do you still want to play here?" He asked her quietly and after a minute of calming down she nodded. "Ok. I'll -"

"What is _she_ doing here?" A rather portly boy interrupted from a connecting tunnel.

Harry looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened in shock. It had to be Joshua there was no other ifs ands or buts about it. The boy was the spitting image of Dudley. The blond hair, the over-pink cheeks and even the tone of voice was the same.

Joshua looked at Harry indignantly then back to his friends. "I asked a question."

Andy pointed at Harry and stammered "T-that's her dad."

Joshua looked again and shrugged. "I don't care." He looked down at Harry. "She can't play here." He said matter-of-factly.

"She can't?" Harry asked as he squinted at the boy. "Who's going to stop her?"

Joshua wasn't used to people not doing what he said and Harry's reaction confused him.

"Listen, this thing is big enough for everyone to play on." Harry said evenly. "I'm sure you don't want to get sent home with a note from your teacher."

The three boys that Harry first saw were shaking their heads but Joshua still had his Dudleyesque look of superiority. "My dad would be mad at the teacher, not me." He said simply but understood that he couldn't do anything about it while Harry was here. "Come on, let's go someplace else." He commanded the other three and they went down the slide.

Harry shook his head. _Just like Dudley, no doubt about it._

"Thank you, Daddy." Lily said with a hug.

Harry's heart melted. "It's ok, sweets." He said as he looked at his watch. "Come on and play while you can."

With a smile he helped her the rest of the way to the top of the slide and ran around to catch her when she came down the slippery plastic. They laughed and soon found more children joining the fun on the jungle gym.

"They were all afraid of Joshua." Lily commented as Harry watched her twirl around on the tire swing.

Harry nodded. "Well, I can't make him change the way he acts, sweets." _But I can talk to the teacher._ He added in his thoughts.

The bell rang shortly and Harry decided he'd do just that. He took Lily's hand and walked her to the front of the school. Lily stopped to give him a hug and kiss goodbye and was surprised when he opened the door.

"Are you going to class with me, Daddy?" She asked curiously.

Harry laughed. "No, Lily, I'm just going to talk with your teacher for a minute."

Lily smiled and went ahead of Harry when he didn't move. They walked down the corridors and more than one student or teacher watched as Harry made his way to Lily's classroom.

"This is my teacher, Daddy." Lily said proudly when a short, blonde lady walked up to them.

Harry remembered that she was very happy with Mrs. Grinlow. He smiled and offered his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Grinlow." He said. "We've heard so much about you at home, I'm Harry Potter, Lily's dad."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Potter." She smiled widely as she shook his hand. "Lily is a wonderful little girl, but I'm sure you already know that."

Harry laughed. "She is indeed." He looked at Lily quickly and smiled proudly. "I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you before the class started?"

Lily's teacher smiled briefly. "I have a few moments." She said as she directed him to her office. Harry entered the room and waited for her to enter and sit down before he followed suit.

"I know you're busy with the children." He started. "But I just wanted to let you know what Lily's told me about a certain schoolmate of hers."

Mrs. Grinlow smiled knowingly. "It's about Joshua Dursley, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I assume I don't have to tell you about his exploits?"

The teacher shook her head. "There's always one in the bunch." She admitted. "But part of my job is to try and teach them that they should share and care about other people. For the most part, he's excellent in the classroom, it's when he's out of my jurisdiction that there's a problem."

Harry nodded. _It figures, the loophole still exists._ He thought glumly. "Well, I don't want to keep you from class." He said with a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my daughter speaks very highly of you."

Mrs. Grinlow blushed at the comment. "I love my job and I love the children." She said as she let Harry out of the office. "Oh, Mr. Potter, I don't know if you've been told, but there is an open house next Friday night." She went back to her office and returned with a flyer. "All parents are urged to attend."

Harry took the piece of paper and scanned it quickly. "I'll have to check with my wife." He said after a moment. "But I'm sure she'll want to attend, she's always loved school." He chuckled at his private joke.

After waving goodbye to his daughter, Harry made his way home. It seemed very quiet without his daughter squealing and tugging his ears and he smiled at the recollection. He walked into a dark alley and disapparated.

"HARRY! You scared the life out of me!" Hermione said in a high, voice as she slapped his arm. "I didn't expect you to apparate home!"

Harry laughed as he pulled his wife into his arms. "I couldn't wait to get home." He said with a grin. "You said that you were going to go into the office and take the afternoon off."

Hermione returned the embrace. "I did go into the office. When I asked for a half day off, I changed my mind and asked for the entire day off."

"And lucky for me, they gave it to you!" Harry said excitedly.

Hermione laughed. "I'll have to double my efforts on the research, but it's nice to have some time off. Speaking of time off, how did the walk go?"

Harry pulled his wife to the couch and told her about Joshua and his friends and how they ran the jungle gym at school. "I tried to talk to Mrs. Grinlow about it, but she couldn't do anything when they weren't in class."

Hermione nodded. "That's pretty much what I thought so I never talked to her about it."

"Well, the talk wasn't a loss, I found out that there's going to be an open house next Friday at nineteen and I've confirmed that Joshua is indeed Dudley's son." Harry said with a grimace. "He looked exactly like his father did when we were that age, it was surreal."

Hermione put her arms around her husband and hugged him comfortingly. "That was a long time ago, Harry. You haven't had to deal with those people since you saved them from Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "I know." He said quietly and returned the embrace. "I was hoping that Lily wouldn't have to deal with them either, but in a round-about way, she is. At least she's not going through what I did." He said softly. "I promised myself -"

Hermione put her fingers to his lips. "I know what you promised, Harry, and you're a wonderful father." She said with misty eyes. "Lily and I are the luckiest women on the planet."

Harry blushed. "Well, I try." He said with a soft chuckle and then whatever else was in his mind was blown away by the kiss his wife gave him. It had always been the same since their first kiss, as soon as their lips met all thought washed from his mind and he had a hard time thinking afterwards.

They broke apart breathlessly a few moments later, both of them blushing from their exertion. Something had suddenly occurred to Harry.

"Hey, we're home." He said with a devilish grin.

Hermione looked at him with confusion that quickly turned to understanding. "And Lily's at school." She mirrored his grin.

Without warning, she shot from the couch and ran to the stairs with Harry following closely behind her. They laughed as they ascended the stairs and made their way to the bedroom where they began to undress each other quickly. Within moments, they were in bed enjoying the fact that they could do anything they wanted without an interruption from their curious daughter who always wondered if Daddy was hurting Mummy at night, which he wasn't, of course.

Harry emerged from the bedroom wrapped in a sheet a few hours later in search of food. He snuck to the stairs out of habit when he realized that he didn't need to. With a private laugh, he made his way to the kitchen for some left-over Chinese they had from the previous night.

Hermione joined him a few moments later wearing a bathrobe. "Mmm." She said huskily as she hugged him from behind. "I've missed this."

Harry turned and smiled. "You know something?" He said as his smile turned from one of happiness to one of mischievousness.

"What's that?" She said from his chest.

"We haven't christened the kitchen yet." He announced with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione squealed as he lifted her to the counter and kissed her neck.

"Now I know where our daughter gets that." He said with a laugh.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her with a laugh. "There's too much conversation and not enough actio-"

She was interrupted by her husband's lips and before she knew what was going on, her robe had been brushed aside and there was a sheet on the floor. They didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. They were leaning against each other shortly afterwards reveling in their mingled sweat and the scent that was surrounding them when the doorbell rang.

Harry looked at the clock with shock on his face. "Lily's home!" He said quickly as he reached for the sheet that was still strewn on the kitchen floor. Hermione quickly put the robe back on and got to the floor.

"Stand over there, Harry." She pointed to a spot in the kitchen that wasn't visible from the front door.

Harry grinned roguishly and followed his wife's instructions. "You know, this reminds me of that time when your father almost caught us when I visited before seventh year."

Hermione blushed. "You're lucky he didn't catch you! I would never have had the chance to marry you if he'd killed you on the spot!"

The doorbell rang again and Hermione hurried to the front of the house and attempted to tame her bushy hair. She made sure her bathrobe was properly wrapped around her and opened the door.

"Mummy!" Lily squealed happily and rushed through the door and hugged Hermione around the legs. "Where's Miss Kit?" She added curiously after Hermione thanked the bus driver for walking Lily to the house.

She shut the door and picked up her daughter. "I gave her the day off, honey." She said as she got a kiss from her daughter. "I spent the day with Daddy today."

Lily smiled. "I get to be with you and Daddy all afternoon?" She said with a look of awe.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "That's right!" She said as she put her daughter down. "Now go change into your play clothes and we'll all go and have lunch."

Lily didn't need to be told twice, she ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Harry, we don't have much time." Hermione whispered with a laugh.

Harry also didn't need to be told twice and he quickly and quietly snuck to the bedroom and threw on some clothes. Hermione walked up a few seconds later and did the same.

The three were happily walking down the street towards a local restaurant shortly thereafter. They had a wonderful afternoon just being together as a family. Lily was excited about this morning and how Harry had told off Joshua and his friends and he became somewhat of a hero with her classmates.

"It looks like that saving people thing is still around." He said with a laugh on their way home.

"It's one of the things I love about you." His wife replied as she took his hand.

The rest of the week flew by when they had to return to work. There was a case Harry was working on about a rumored Death Eater sighting in Dublin and Hermione was working late catching up on her research into advanced ritual magic for a new department at the Ministry. Lily was busy with a special project that she was working on for open house but they all found some time in the morning or evening to spend time together.

_Hermione is working too hard._ Harry thought as he watched his wife get ready the night of the open house. He walked over to her and kissed the back of her neck. "Is everything ok, Love?"

Hermione shivered at his touch and smiled at him through the mirror. "I'm just having an off week, Harry." She said after a moment. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry and get ready." She scolded playfully.

Harry smiled and kissed her again before he finished dressing and soon the three of them were walking to the school. It was a warm spring evening and the air seemed to perk Hermione up so Harry thought it was well worth the extra time it took via this route vs. driving.

They arrived at the school just as the doors were opened to admit the families of the attending children and they followed Lily and her classmates' families to her classroom. There were chairs for all the parents to sit at while the teachers gave demonstrations on the class's current curriculum. They were then asked to wander the room and enjoy the special projects that their children had been working on for them.

There were all manner of macaroni mosaics, finger paintings, and modeled clay somethings or others that couldn't quite be recognized but all received appropriate praise. There was one collage of food labels that stood out to Harry. He looked at the name and gave a derisive snort, it was Joshua's. There was a hand on Harry's shoulder and a proud father spoke up.

"My son did that!" He literally beamed.

"Hello, Dudley." Harry said without turning around.

"What's that? Do I know you?" Dudley said curiously.

Harry turned around slowly and savored every second as he watched his cousin's face go from its piggish pink to a pale, milky white.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here, P-potter?" He stammered with as much courage as he could.

Harry returned the question with a hollow smile. "It's good to see you again, cousin. But I think the reason is rather obvious."

Dudley looked at him blankly.

"Ah, I see that Smeltings hasn't helped you much with deductive reasoning." Harry smiled, this time genuinely.

"There you are, Harry, I've been looking -" Hermione had put her arm around her husband's waist and noticed who he was talking to. "Oh." She said with a mixture of concern and disgust. "Shall I tell Lily you'll be a few minutes?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm coming." He replied simply and turned to leave with her. He turned to Dudley. "Dudley, you're a father now. Please don't make the same mistakes that your father did." With that, he turned and joined his wife and daughter.

"That was a rather nice thing to say to that imbecile." Hermione whispered hotly to her husband. "Too nice for him I might add."

"It was, but I don't want to see anyone turn into him, even if the transition has already started." Harry whispered back.

Lily was nervous while she waited for her parents to finish talking. "Daddy, Mummy, are you ready to see what I made for you?" She asked with a trembling voice.

They smiled at her. "Sure, sweets." Harry said with a smile. "We're ready whenever you are."

Lily gulped and reached for the cloth that hid her special project. She pulled at it gently and looked expectantly at her parents' reaction to the now revealed statuette.

They both beamed at her with pride.

"That's lovely, honey." Hermione said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Harry squatted down and hugged her. "That's the best thing anyone has ever made for me!" He said then kissed her cheek.

Lily smiled with pride and began to tell them how she got the idea from Harry's photo album. She thought that the little golden ball that he had in his hands was pretty and it looked like Harry really liked holding it.

"I'm sorry that it isn't golden, Daddy." She said as she bit her lower lip. "The wings are a little uneven too ..."

Harry laughed. "It was made by you, sweets, it's the best snitch I've _ever_ seen!"

Lily blushed with pride and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Daddy."

He responded with a hug that was quickly turned into a lift as he pulled her from the now upturned table. Lily reached for her rendition of the snitch but she just missed it and it shattered on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Joshua said with a smile.

Harry looked at the boy, anger evident on his face and Hermione put a calming hand on his arm. Dudley looked like he was about to wet himself when he realized what all the commotion was about.

"Joshua! Get over here _this_ instant!" He hissed quickly. His face was going whiter than it had before.

What happened next was rather surprising and unexpected. Lily was crying silently on Harry's shoulder and when she heard the bully's name, she looked up and displayed the first bit of anger her parents had ever seen. Her face scrunched up and the look in her eyes would have killed the young boy had they been daggers. But that wasn't the unexpected part. Joshua jumped and suddenly wrapped his hands around his rear and began screaming for his father.

Dudley looked even more ashen when he looked at Harry quickly then to his son. Harry shared a look with Hermione and the two crossed the room to where his cousin was comforting his son.

"How _dare_-" Dudley started.

"Not here, Dudley. Outside." Harry gave him a look that made his cousin flinch and without another word the two families went into the hall. An average looking woman with long blonde hair joined them and tried to see what was wrong with Joshua.

"Now before you go on and on about me." Harry started. "I'm telling you that I didn't do anything."

"How on Earth can I believe that?! You frea-"

"Don't you dare say that word!" Hermione snapped hotly.

"Dudley, Joshua's got a ..." The woman fainted dead away.

"No, not him." Dudley stooped next to his son and checked. "A pig's tail? YOU GAVE MY SON A PIG'S TAIL?!"

Harry hid his laughter and cleared his throat. "It wasn't me, Dudley." He said as evenly as he could considering the circumstances. "But I can fix it without you having to take him to a private hospital as well."

"You'll do no such thing, Potter!" Dudley said fiercely. "I don't want you or your kind doing anything to my son! I won't let him go through the same humiliation I did!"

"You humiliated?" Harry was on his heels. He looked at the confused little girl he was still holding. "Hermione, could you take Lily back into the classroom please?" He handed his daughter to his wife and waited until the door was closed.

"Now you hold it right there!" Harry said angrily. "I spent _SEVENTEEN_ downtrodden, depressed, and lonely years with you and your parents!"

The woman who fainted had woken at this point and looked in confusion at what she was hearing.

"I was locked in a cupboard and given your filthy rags as clothes! Do you know what that does to someone, Dudley?!" Harry fought hard to keep from yelling. "Your mother turned around towards the end, and she's turned into someone I'm proud to call my Aunt, but your father is still the same!"

"You were dumped on our doorstep because your parents couldn't take the respo-" Dudley stopped himself before he went any further.

"At least you've learned something over the years!" Harry said maliciously. "Now you listen to me! Keep your son away from my daughter, Dudley. I'm not going to let her go through the same abuse that I did. I'm sure your mother would agree that unless you see what's going on your son will end up just like you and your father!"

"What's he talking about, Dudley?" The woman asked quietly after a few moments. When she noticed Harry standing there she stiffened. "W-who is this man?"

Dudley looked quickly at his wife. "This is nothing to concern yourself with, Lisa." He said hotly.

"Dudley, Josh has a pig's tail." She looked faint again. "It _is_ my business!" She said a little more forcefully.

Dudley looked at his wife then back to Harry. When he didn't say anything Harry took the initiative.

"I'm Dudley's cousin, Mrs. Dursley." He cringed at the name subconsciously. "We don't quite have a ... standard past."

"Dudley never said he had a cousin." Lisa said with a smile and she offered her hand which Harry took with a reciprocated smile.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Harry said after a moment. He looked her in the eyes curiously. _She's awfully nice to have married Dudley._

She looked at her husband.

Dudley blushed but offered no information.

"It's probably best that we don't push the matter." Harry said after a moment. "There's been a lot of bad blood between us."

Lisa smiled and put an arm around her son who had started to throw a fit because he wasn't getting any attention. "Joshua, be still!" She hissed quietly. The boy immediately froze in place.

Harry was shocked to see the effect the woman had on both of Dursley men.

"Now what are we going to do about this pig's tail?" She asked her husband pointedly.

Dudley stammered something about a private hospital in London.

Harry shook his head. "If you give me a second, I can fix that."

Lisa' eyes went wide. "You'd do that?"

Dudley stood between his family and Harry. "There's no way I'm going to let you cast a spell on my son!" He hissed, his confidence somehow returning. "We're going to do this the _m-muggle_ way!"

Lisa looked at her husband seemingly for the first time. "D-did you just say muggle?" She whispered.

Dudley blanched. "It's nothing, Lisa, really."

"Nothing? Our son has a pig's tail and you say it's nothing?!" Dudley blanched again as she went off on him. "Now tell me what you mean about spells and muggles, where did you hear that?"

Harry looked at his cousin and saw the wheels turning in his head. He could only laugh as he remembered the same look his uncle would go through when he debated letting him go somewhere.

"This isn't funny, Harry!" Dudley said at once.

Harry's eyes went wide. Dudley never used his first name. "Sorry, I was remembering something when we were younger."

Dudley went pink again. "Don't ever bring that up!" He looked nervously at his wife.

"I wasn't referring to _that_ one." Harry said with a grin. "But it's obvious that you don't want my help. I had to offer, but you're still the same in that respect."

Lisa looked between the two men and made the decision her husband would not. "Harry, go ahead and do it."

All three of the men looked at her in surprise.

"I d-don't know what you're going to do, but we can't really afford a private hospital." She said and looked to the floor.

Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel." He said. "Josh, Lisa, please turn around." Harry said quietly.

Lisa did as she was told but Joshua stood defiantly.

"Do as you're told, young man." His mother said forcefully under her breath and the little boy blanched and turned so quickly he nearly fell.

Dudley went red in the face but didn't say anything as Harry pulled out his wand, muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, and returned the wand to its hiding place.

"All done." He said with a smile.

Joshua felt his rear and seemed to do a little dance of joy.

"What do you say?" His mother prompted him.

"Thank you." He mumbled his happiness at not having a pig's tail seemingly forgotten.

"And?" She prompted.

"Um ... Sorry I broke Lily's statue." He added glumly.

Harry smiled at Lisa. _I think she might be good for them._ He thought.

"Well, I should be getting back to Hermione and our daughter." Harry said after a moment.

Lisa snapped to and smiled at him. "It was nice to finally meet you, Harry." She said as she offered her hand.

Harry took it happily. "It was nice meeting you too, Lisa."

"Dudley, I need to talk with Josh's teacher, could you please take him to the car?" Lisa asked as Harry slipped into the classroom.

He collected his wife and daughter and smiled at the two of them. "Dudley actually has a very nice wife." He said after he'd picked up Lily and hugged her. "And Joshua said that he's sorry for breaking your snitch." He added with a smile.

Lily nodded sadly. "Mummy picked up all the pieces and put them in her purse, Daddy. She said she was going to fix it for me."

Hermione smiled as she took Harry's hand. "I have some practice with that, honey."

Harry laughed as well. "She does, really!"

Lily smiled despite what happened and let out a tired yawn.

"Looks like someone needs to get some sleep." Lisa said quietly as she walked up.

"Hi, Lisa." Harry said with a smile. "Hermione, this is Lisa, Dudley's wife. Lisa, this is -"

"I'd recognize Hermione's hair from anywhere, Harry." Lisa said with a grin.

"What?" He said in surprise.

"Lisa?" Hermione said with a large grin plastered on her face.

Lisa nodded and before Harry knew what was happening the two women embraced like old friends.

"What's going on here?" Harry said in confusion. "You two know each other?"

"_Honestly_, Harry!" Hermione said with a laugh. "I think you'd remember Lisa Turpin, even after all these years!"

Harry's face went red in an instant. "You were in Ravenclaw, weren't you?"

Lisa nodded. "Though it's Lisa Dursley now." She said proudly. "I didn't know the famous Harry Potter was Dudley's cousin!"

Harry grimaced. "Not many people in our world know that." Harry said honestly. "Why Dudley of all people?" He asked out of the blue.

Lisa went red and Hermione squeezed his arm. "Harry, you don't ask things like that!" She hissed.

Lisa smiled after a moment. "It's ok, Hermione." She looked at Harry. "Dudley isn't anything like his father, Harry. After Vernon died two years ago, Petunia turned him around. It seems he still hates magic but he's not like he was."

Harry looked at her curiously. "I didn't know that Uncle Vernon died. I should go see Aunt Petunia."

"She's doing fine, Harry, but I think she'd like that." Lisa said with a smile. "But seriously, Joshua acts up because his grandfather spoiled him so badly that it's been difficult trying to work it out of him."

Harry nodded. "I hope you succeed. I can tell that you have quite the power over him as it is."

Lisa laughed. "Well, when it comes to the punishment, Dudley usually leaves it to me, he doesn't want to do the same thing that his father did when he was punished, which wasn't often, but it scarred him badly." She looked sad for a moment. "But after I heard what you said, I think Dudley got off with nothing but a slap on the wrist."

"He usually did." Harry said simply. "But when Uncle Vernon lost his temper, it didn't matter who you were."

Lisa nodded. "Well, I should get back to the boys." She said after a moment. "Dudley will wonder what's taking so long." She turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, could you keep my past a secret? He doesn't know and after seeing his reaction tonight, I don't want him to know."

Harry smiled at her. "Your secret is safe with us. I probably won't see him again after tonight anyway. But if I do, there's no reason for me to tell him."

"Thanks, Harry." Lisa said with a slight smile.

"Oh, and it might be a little late, but welcome to the family." Harry said before she could turn back to the door.

Lisa turned and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks." She said after a moment then was gone.

Harry, Hermione, and a now asleep Lily, who was still in Harry's arms, walked slowly back to the house. They had been quietly discussing the events of the evening and had come to one conclusion.

"Well, it looks like we'll be getting a letter from Snape." Harry said with a smile. "Who would have guessed that he would have taken up the deputy headmaster's position when McGonagall took over for Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked at her daughter. "She's going to be excited when she gets her letter." She was beaming. "I remember when I got mine."

"Mine was unforgettable too, I must have gotten over twelve hundred." Harry laughed quietly. "From the first letter up until Hagrid rescued me, my uncle burned them or shredded them."

Hermione put her arm around Harry's waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "That's all behind you, Harry."

He smiled and looked up at the stars that were starting to wink into existence in the inky black sky. "I know. That's not my life anymore, you and Lily are."

"There's someone else, Harry." Hermione said with a smile as she beamed at him.

"Who's that?" He asked curiously.

Hermione took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You're kidding me?!" Harry said as his jaw hit his chest.

Hermione shook her head as an enormous smile broke across his face.

"What time is it?" Lily said sleepily from Harry's arms. "What's happening?"

"Something wonderful, Lily." Harry said as he took his wife into a hug with his other arm and kissed her passionately.

Lily smiled. She liked seeing Mummy and Daddy happy. Again, feeling left out she hugged them both as best she could and kissed them on the cheek.

Her parents broke apart laughing and Lily looked at them in confusion. "What's so funny?" She asked after a few infectious giggles.

"Lily, how would you like to be a sister?" Hermione asked after they had calmed down.

The ensuing squeal of delight brought everyone back into their fits of laughter and after they returned home, they called everyone to spread the news.

A/N: Ok, I know I said that the story was ended, but I liked the suggestion that Hedwig had. I got inspired to write this last one. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it!


	5. The Promise

CHAPTER FIVE

THE PROMISE

_Godric's Hollow: June 1998_

He had followed the instructions that were owled to him just the other night. They were cryptic and mentioned something about his family and their well being. Harry looked to his wand and the direction it was pointing.

_Still on course._ He thought to himself.

Harry had been flying over the landscape of England since daybreak. Dumbledore had cleared the emergency trip as a mere formality since Harry had actually graduated from Hogwarts three days earlier than the rest of the school. Hermione and Ron had also been given the same privilege as well just in case Voldemort tried something before they had become fully licensed practitioners.

"We're almost there, guys." He whispered into his shirt pockets.

"O-Okay, Harry ..." Hermione's tiny, fearful voice said from his left breast pocket.

"Sure thing, mate." Ron's equally small voice said from the right.

Harry laughed. "You two sound like chipmunks."

"Sod off, Harry." They both replied as if rehearsed.

Harry laughed again and looked around. He'd never been this far to the west before. The Irish Sea was quickly coming into view and before Harry knew it, he saw the large clock-tower that was mentioned in the letter.

"I see the clock." Harry said warily.

"Please be careful, Harry!" Hermione said from his pocket.

"I will, love." Harry reassured his girlfriend. "Do you guys remember the plan?"

"For the thousandth time ..." Ron said bluntly.

"YES!" Hermione finished in a monotone fashion.

Harry shook his head and smiled despite what he felt could be the last time he heard or saw his friends alive.

"Touchdown in a few seconds, brace yourselves." He said quietly.

He landed in an alley not far from where they needed to be with the grace of an eagle and as he dismounted, he took off his invisibility cloak. With great care, he held up his hands so his friends could climb out of his shirt pockets and he set them down. The two miniature versions of his best friends scrambled under the discarded cloak and invisibly returned to their proper height.

After Hermione touched his shoulder gently, signaling they were ready, Harry set off for the appointed meeting place. He arrived a few minutes later at a half-destroyed, derelict building with an overgrown garden.

"H-Harry ..." Hermione whispered to him.

Harry made a motion that indicated she should be quiet. Then he reached to his scar and pressed his palm into it angrily. A few moments later, there was the unmistakable wail of rusted metal on rusted metal and they looked to where the garden's gate had swung open.

"Here we go ..." Harry muttered so that only his two friends could hear.

They made their way to the gate with their wands drawn, Harry plainly visible and the others hidden from sight. Harry paused at the gate to let the others through and after a visible gulp, he walked through to the forgotten garden.

"Welcome to your family reunion." The high-pitched familiar voice of Voldemort greeted him. "I trust your flight was uneventful, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glowered at the one who had caused him so much pain and suffering for the past seventeen years. "What do you mean? _Family Reunion?_" Harry bit out coldly. "You killed my family sixteen years ago."

Voldemort smiled and waved his wand. "Oh, you didn't think I wouldn't find out about these members who slipped through my fingers?"

To Harry's astonishment the Dursleys shimmered into view. They were bound, gagged, and lying on the ground behind the Dark Lord. Each one had a look of sheer terror on their faces and Aunt Petunia's eyes widened at the sight of Harry. He looked at each one in turn and a silent resolve flashed in his eyes.

"You can let them go now, Riddle." Harry said coldly. "I'm the one you're after and they're of no consequence."

Voldemort laughed in his high pitched laugh. "Do you really think I'd give you such hope?" The dark lord raised his wand and shouted. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry whipped his wand forward and countered. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Voldemort's wand sailed cleanly through the air in much the same way as the Dark Lord himself sailed to the back wall of the garden. The killing curse had been fired harmlessly into the sky.

"I don't think so, Tom." Harry spat at the dark robed figure.

"It isn't that easy, Potter." Voldemort said with a wicked grin as his robes went slack around his now tubular body. The snake that he had become slithered rapidly at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "It wasn't them I was interested in." The snake hissed in Parsletongue.

"What?" Harry said in confusion as the snake darted towards the far wall. It slid around something unseen and Harry heard the cries of pain as the snake began to constrict his friends.

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. He ran as quickly as he could to the tangled trio and with a powerful swing took a chunk of the snake's flesh from its side.

Voldemort returned to his humanoid form holding his side with a grimace. Harry performed a banishing charm on his fallen enemy who hit another wall with a sickening thud. Without further word He dropped the ancient blade and began searching the grass for his two friends. Harry found them almost immediately and with tears in his eyes, he pulled the invisibility cloak from them and his legs buckled under the weight of what he saw.

Hermione and Ron were both unconscious. Their faces were white as if all the blood in their bodies had been drained form them. Harry felt at their necks and listened for breathing and fell to his backside in relief.

"They're alive." He said shakily. Harry turned towards the crumpled form of Voldemort and leveled his wand. "You're going to pay for that, Riddle." He said with such icy-coldness in his voice that he nearly winced at the sound himself. But, before he could recover, Voldemort was a scant few inches from Harry's face and grinning maniacally.

"I don't think so, _boy_!" He said with a hiss as he relieved a stunned Harry of the Dark Lord's confiscated wand.

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort screamed a few seconds before Harry could recover and the Dark Lord laughed in the same unnerving high-pitched fashion that Harry could never forget. "Ah, I forgot how much fun it is to watch you suffer, _boy_!" Voldemort taunted. He walked over and kicked Harry's wand from his trembling grasp and cast the cruciatus curse upon the young Potter once more.

Harry screamed in pure, uncensored agony as he was wracked with the familiar pain of the curse again and again. He didn't know how long it was before he could see straight before he looked up into the red eyes of his tormentor to see the triumphant smile playing across his snake-like features.

"_The-Boy-Who-Lived_, indeed." Voldemort spat at Harry. "I am surprised that you've lasted this long, Potter." He said as another evil grin spread across his face. "You've always been irritatingly resilient."

Again, Harry writhed on the ground in pure agony as the curse ripped through his frame twisting his arms and legs in unnatural ways. It felt as if someone was stomping with all their might on his heart, lungs, liver, any internal organ that he had. But the worst of all was the unending pain that was coursing through his head from the scar that marked his fame in the wizarding world.

Voldemort pulled Harry's gaze to his own by using a tuft of his unruly, black hair as a handle. He smiled knowingly and the evil glint in his eyes told Harry that the worst was yet to come. "Now, let's see how you react to your friends and family dying in the same exact way as your filthy mudblood mother and weak father did." He threw Harry's head to the ground and stood triumphantly.

Harry looked to the evil wizard that towered over him and gasped at the surprised look in the man's eyes. Harry blinked and saw the thin form of Petunia Dursley trying her best to hold Voldemort in a choke hold. Harry didn't think he had the strength in him but as soon as Voldemort turned to throw his Aunt from him, Harry rolled his broken body and retrieved his wand from the ground.

Voldemort turned his attention back to the broken heap that was Harry. "Now that that little interruption is over ..." Voldemort's eyes grew wide.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs and watched the green light shoot from the end of his wand towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort's robes blew back as the whoosh of wind made contact and shortly afterwards fell to the ground in a lifeless heap after the green light struck his chest.

"H-Harry ..." Hermione gasped hoarsely as she crawled over to her boyfriend. "H-Harry ... H-hang on ..." She made it to the broken body of Harry Potter and slowly brought his head into her lap.

"Hey ..." He whispered to her, his voice unnervingly far away. "You're alright ..."

Hermione's tears splashed unceremoniously on Harry's face as he smiled weakly at her. He glanced over her shoulder and saw a very worried Aunt Petunia looking down on the couple.

"H-Harry ... Y-you saved us?" She said as her hand covered her mouth.

"O-of course ..." Harry grimaced in pain and his eyelids drooped. "W-why wouldn't I ..." He trailed off but was gently shaken awake by Hermione.

"Don't you dare leave me, Harry James Potter!" She said sternly. "Don't you dare!" She looked over her shoulder. "Ron, did you contact them?"

Ron smiled. "Poppy and Albus are on their way, along with what would seem to be the rest of the staff and the entire Auror division." He said with relief.

"Death Eaters." Harry said in warning. "Be careful."

There were suddenly several loud pops and Hermione and Ron brandished their wands at the new arrivals but immediately started laughing and crying all at once.

"Harry." Hermione said with tears of joy rolling down her face. "You're going to be ok."

"Let me see him!" Madam Pomfrey demanded. She gasped when she saw what had become of Harry. "Oh, Mr. Potter, you don't look too good."

"You should be on the feeling side." Harry tried to laugh out but grimaced in pain at the attempt. He looked around at the gathering friends and smiled weakly as the cold started to envelop him. "I'm tired." He said simply and his eyes started to close.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione shouted and shook him gently awake.

"Drink this, Harry." Poppy said urgently and pressed a vial to his bloody lips. Harry drank the thick, drool-like potion and gasped at the taste of rotten meat and sulfur.

"Ugh!" He choked and grimaced as waves of pain wracked his body again. "What was that?"

"With the state your bones are in you needed something more powerful than Skele-gro. This one will also heal the internal damage to your organs that you've just been through." His school nurse said calmly. "It's going to be tough for a while, but you'll recover."

Harry nodded weakly and grimaced as another wave of pain caused his entire body to shudder. He cried out and tears traced their way from the corners of his eyes.

"It's ok, Harry." Hermione cooed quietly as she stroked his hair. "I'll take care of you." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm not leaving your side, Harry."

Harry looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled softly. "I love you, Hermione." He said in a barely audible whisper. She smiled lovingly back at him and continued to stroke his raven locks.

Aunt Petunia knelt beside the couple and Hermione shot her a cold look. "I-I'm sorry, Harry." She said tentatively. "Sorry for everything. You saved us after all we put you through." She put a shaky hand on his shoulder and didn't flinch as his body thrashed with a new wave of pain. "I'm so sorry, please forgive us?" Tears were streaming down her face and she broke down into tears when Harry nodded quietly.

"Petunia!" Vernon Dursley barked from the other side of the garden. "We're going home!"

Aunt Petunia looked up at her husband with a pleading look then back to Harry.

"Now!" He barked furiously.

She bent and kissed Harry's forehead then looked to Hermione. "Please be there for him." She choked out. "If you need any help ..."

"Come on, woman!" Vernon shouted from right next to her. He pulled her from the ground and stomped out of the garden with his wife and son in tow.

"How could you forgive them after everything they've done, Harry?" Ron scowled as his best friend was placed on a stretcher. Ron's left arm was now in a sling and he was limping badly.

Harry smiled at his friend. "Anything's possible." He whispered and he looked back to the woman who was at his side. "Anything."

_Godric's Hollow: June 2004_

Harry, Hermione, and Lily - who was now asleep in Harry's arms - walked slowly back to their house. They had been quietly discussing the events of the evening and had come to one conclusion.

"Well, it looks like we'll be getting a letter from Snape." Harry said with a smile. "Who would have guessed that he would have taken up the deputy headmaster's position when McGonagall took over for Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked at her daughter. "She's going to be excited when she gets her letter." She was beaming. "I remember when I got mine."

"Mine was unforgettable too, I must have gotten over twelve hundred." Harry laughed quietly. "From the first letter up until Hagrid rescued me, my uncle made a game out of either burning or shredding them and smiling when he knew I was watching."

Hermione put her arm around Harry's waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "That's all behind you, Harry."

He smiled and looked up at the stars that were starting to wink into existence in the inky black sky. "I know. That's not my life anymore, you and Lily are."

"There's someone else, Harry." Hermione said with a smile as she beamed at him.

"Who's that?" He asked curiously.

Hermione took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You're kidding me?!" Harry said as his jaw hit his chest.

Hermione shook her head as an enormous smile broke across his face. "I've had morning sickness all week." She grumbled but still smiling. "It started a few days after we 'christened the kitchen.'" She smiled slyly at her husband.

Harry pulled his wife into a one-armed passionate embrace so quickly Hermione squealed but was silenced by the ensuing kiss.

"What time is it?" Lily said sleepily from Harry's arms. "What's happening?"

"Something wonderful, Lily." Harry said as he hugged his wife again and kissed her passionately.

Lily smiled. She liked seeing Mummy and Daddy happy. Again, feeling left out she hugged them both as best she could and kissed them on the cheek.

Her parents broke apart laughing and Lily looked at them in confusion. "What's so funny?" She asked after a few infectious giggles.

"Lily, how would you like to be a sister?" Hermione asked after they had calmed down. The ensuing squeal of delight brought everyone back into their fits of laughter and after they returned home, they called everyone to spread the news.

"You're _WHAT_?!" Ron shouted excitedly over the phone. "Luna! You're not going to believe it!"

Harry and Hermione laughed as they heard the resounding squeals of delight from their best friend's wife.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily shouted excitedly at the speakerphone. "I'm gonna be a big sister!" She laughed and giggled as Ron and Luna both howled in delight on the other end of the connection.

"How far along are you?" Luna asked excitedly after what seemed to be a tug of war for the receiver.

Hermione laughed. "I've only just found out. I'm a week along."

Luna squealed again causing Hermione and Harry to laugh and Lily to squeal in delight once more.

"We should call Mum now." Harry said with a laugh. "Give Percy our love!"

"Right! Don't want her to find out second hand, she'd kill you!" Ron said with a laugh apparently having wrestled the phone from his wife again. "You're still coming over this Sunday? You can't miss a Weasley feast, now can you?"

"We'll see you then, Ron!" Hermione chirped in happily.

"Right, now call Mum, I'm sure she's going to go nutters if she finds out later!" Ron said with a laugh. "Goodnight! Love you, Lily!"

"Love you too, Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna!" She shouted at the speakerphone.

Harry laughed as he hung up and dialed the number of his adopted mother.

"Hello?" Mrs. Weasley said curiously from the other end of the line.

"Gramma Molly!" Lily shouted happily.

"Is that my sweet, angelic Lily?" Molly asked happily.

"YES!" Lily replied with enthusiasm. "Guess what!?"

"What?" Molly laughed.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Lily shouted in another squeal of glee as she danced in place.

"WHAT?!" Molly shouted in surprise.

"We're going to have another baby, Molly!" Hermione cut in with a laugh.

"When? Where? What sex?" Molly fired in rapid succession, the giddiness in her voice readily apparent.

"Not for another nine months, probably St. Mungo's, and we don't know, Mum." Harry said with a chuckle before Hermione could say anything.

"Harry?! You're such a prat sometimes!" Molly said with a laugh. "How is everyone doing? This is brilliant news!"

"He can be at that, Molly." Hermione laughed as she playfully pushed Harry. "We're all doing well, we've got other news to share as well."

Lily was dancing in place again and looking expectantly from her parents to the phone.

"I think someone really wants to talk to you, Grams." Harry said with a chuckle and nodded that Lily could speak.

"Gramma Molly! I'm gonna be a big sister!" She said again with a giggle.

"You told me that, sweetie!" Molly laughed. "I'm very excited for you!"

Lily nodded even though she couldn't be seen by Molly Weasley. "And I made a snitch for Daddy and it got broken by Joshua and Mummy is going to fix it and I got really mad when Joshua broke it and Daddy really liked it even though it wasn't gold but he smiled like he did when he caught it in the picture and I'm really happy that he liked it ..." She said this all very fast in one breath.

"Whoa! That's a lot of information, sweetie!" Molly laughed again. "Who is this Joshua? And I'm sure that you made a wonderful snitch!"

"Joshua is Dudley's son, Mum." Harry said seriously. "He coincidentally goes to the same muggle school that Lily does."

Lily nodded excitedly. "He's a big bully, Gramma Molly! He doesn't let people play with the toys he likes or play on the jungle gym but Daddy took me to school and he scared Joshua and his friends away and all the boys and girls got to play on the jungle gym and think that Daddy is a hero!" She said in one breath and very, very quickly.

"Well, your Daddy has always been a hero, sweetie." Molly said, the pride was evident in her voice but it changed to a quiet sadness. "I wish Arthur were still alive to share in this wonderful news."

"Dad is, Mum." Harry said quietly. He looked to Hermione and then to Lily before he picked up the receiver. Harry started pacing slowly as he consoled the woman who had become his legal mother before he attended his seventh year at Hogwarts. "Mum, it's hard, we all miss him." He said quietly.

Hermione had gotten the hint and ushered their daughter to her bath and bed. Lily put up a fight until they had gotten to the stairway.

"I love you, Gramma Molly!" Lily shouted from the stairs.

Harry smiled at his daughter. "She says she loves you too, sweetie."

With that, the little girl gave no further struggle and dutifully went up the stairs with her mother.

"We'll see you on Sunday, okay?" Harry said tenderly. "Yeah, I love you too, Mum. Get some sleep, okay?"

Harry joined Hermione in Lily's room just as his daughter was just snuggling under the covers. He walked over to his wife and put an arm around her waist and smiled at his growing family. Hermione looked up at him and gently wiped away a tear that had escaped and was attempting to run for his chin.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quietly.

Harry bent and kissed his daughter goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Lily." He said quietly as she yawned sleepily and looked at him though half-closed eyes. Her energy spent from the excitement of the evening and how late it had gotten.

"Night, Daddy. Night, Mummy. I love you." She said with another sleepy yawn.

"Love you too, sweetie." Hermione said as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

Harry stroked her hair and finished tucking her in then rose to his feet and turned off the light. "I love you too, Lily." He said softly as they closed the door.

Harry turned to his wife and pulled her into a tender hug. "Mum is still having a hard time with losing Dad." Harry said softly to her. "I wish there was more I could do ..." He pulled back and smiled tentatively at Hermione.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I think I might know a way that might help a little." He said with a smile.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "And that is?" She asked.

"If we have a boy, would it be alright if we name him Arthur?" He asked quietly.

"But I thought we were going to name him after your father?" Hermione asked with a questioning smile.

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm named after him in a way. How does Arthur Robert Potter sound?" He smiled at her tenderly.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "You want to use Dad's name too?" She asked choking back a sob of happiness.

Harry nodded and wiped away the tears that were streaking down his wife's cheeks. "I do." Harry said simply. "He was very much a part of our lives until ..." He stopped quietly not wanting to bring back the horrible memories of that night.

Hermione pulled her husband into a hug. "I think he would have liked that." She whispered into his chest. "But what if the baby's a girl?"

"Then I'd have to say Elizabeth Molly." Harry said matter-of-factly. "This way they're all remembered."

He felt Hermione's shoulders shake as she cried into his chest.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." Harry cooed to her. "They'll always be with us, your mum and dad, my parents and Arthur. This way we'll have them around us a bit longer, ok?"

Hermione nodded and sniffed as she pulled away from his chest. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think that question could go both ways." Harry said with a slight smile. "Come on, let's get to sleep. I would like to make good on that promise to Lisa tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and they walked arm-in-arm to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

A/N: Alright, I've decided that this story is far, very far from over. I'm incorporating a challenge from Muddgutts into this storyline (you just read the first part of it) and I'm going to continue by adding bits here and there. This story is not going to go away so soon :)!  
Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story and I hope you'll like what's written and what's coming up :) !


	6. Hello Again

CHAPTER SIX

HELLO AGAIN

"NO! NOT THEM! LOOKOUT!"

Harry snapped from his sleep abruptly and looked over at his sleeping wife. She was running in her sleep and screaming in a desperate attempt to save them ... Again. He reached over her sleeping form and pulled her into a comforting hug as she started to cry and began to gently stroke her hair.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, love, you're dreaming." He gently shook her awake.

Hermione looked around wildly for a moment before she realized where she was. "H-Harry?"

"You were having that nightmare again, love." He cooed in her ear as she brought him into a tighter embrace and he gently rubbed her back.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep this time of year." She sighed quietly into his chest. "There should have been something we could have done, Harry!"

"I know, love." He whispered comfortingly into her hair. "I wish I could have changed what happened as well, I really do."

* * *

_

Graduation: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Class of 1998

_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting patiently for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. They were waiting to greet Hermione's parents who were attending the post-graduation reception in Hogsmeade. It was a wonderful day for the event, the sky was the bluest of blues, what little clouds that were there were small and puffy little things that resembled cotton balls, and there was a nice cool breeze coming in off of the lake. The entire school had emptied into the bustling wizarding village and along with scores of tables with food were live entertainers from around the country.

The defeat of Voldemort was the talk of the wizarding world for the past two weeks and it was just a few days ago that Harry was able to return to the school from St. Mungo's where he had been recovering from the effects of multiple cruciatus curse attacks. Hermione hadn't left his side the entire time and Harry was anxious to talk to her parents. During his stay, Harry found that he didn't want to be apart from Hermione for one day and had sent an owl to her parents asking for her hand in marriage. He'd gone over the letter several times and had finally sent it off the night before. He knew they wouldn't agree to a marriage right away and he'd reassured them in the letter that it would be at least two years before the actual wedding took place. He hadn't received a reply and his nerves were frayed to say the least.

"Harry, why are you so nervous?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "It's not like you haven't met my parents before ..."

"I know, love." Harry said as he put an arm around her waist. "It's ... It's just that I get nervous every time I have to see you father. If he'd caught us last summer ..."

"Oh, don't bring that up again!" She said with a laugh. "I know perfectly well what would have happened! I wouldn't be standing here waiting because you'd have been dead and I would have been pulled out of Hogwarts faster than Snape can sneer at your name!"

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Well, it's definitely lucky he didn't catch us then!" He grinned as he kissed her tenderly.

"Would you guys not do that in front of me!" Ron said sarcastically behind them. "I don't want to lose my appetite before the food is ready!"

Hermione laughed as she pulled back from Harry. "And how long do we have to put up with Ickle Sour-Puss? Luna didn't leave forever it'll only be for two weeks."

Ron's blush quickly overtook the color of his hair. "Hey, I miss her, ok? And with you two snogging each other every five minutes I can't very well not think of just how much I miss her ..."

"It'll be alright, Ron." Harry said with a grin. "She'll be back faster than you know it and you can snog all you want!"

Ron blushed a shade of red that his hair couldn't even touch.

Harry and Hermione broke out in laughter followed momentarily by Ron. Life had gotten so much more normal since Harry didn't have to deal with the threat of Voldemort. Well, as normal as being world famous can get you.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Harry said after a moment and turned towards the south.

"Is it the train?" Hermione asked anxiously.

The Hogwarts Express whistle sounded and shortly thereafter the steam from the engine could be seen shooting over the surrounding trees.

"Let's hope Dad didn't talk their ears off, eh, Harry?" Ron said with a smile.

"Well, you know Dad." Harry said with a laugh. "Eight hours on the Express with two muggles to talk to the entire way? I'll be surprised if Hermione's parents will want to be around him again!"

"You know, it's still strange to hear you call Mr. Weasley 'Dad,' Harry." Hermione laughed. "I still can't believe that they've adopted you."

"I know, but I can't think of a better family to be apart of." Harry said with a smile. "Well, second best anyway." He added absently.

"What?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"Hmm?" Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What did you mean by 'second best'?" She reiterated in his own words.

"Did I say that?" He asked innocently then looked up. "They're here!" He smiled and pointed.

The Hogwarts Express huffed and puffed into the station and with a final sigh and release of steam, it stopped. People started getting off of the passenger cars and headed down towards the village.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called from the car behind the engine. She was carrying Hermione's three year old sister and her father appeared behind them and with a smile waved at his eldest daughter.

"Dad! Mum!" Hermione shouted back with a smile and a wave.

"Who's that?" An elderly man asked from beside them and he pointed to the sky.

Harry looked to where the man had indicated and heard Hermione gasp beside him. "What? They were all captured!" He went for his wand. There was a man in dark robes wearing a Death Eater's mask on a broom. His wand was already in its downswing when the trio had spotted him.

"LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD!" The man shouted.

There was a commotion on the platform as a bright orange streak of light sped towards the Hogwarts Express' engine and with a tremendous explosion the train and the first three cars were smoldering ruins. The man on the broom was too close and caught the full impact of the explosion and was thrown behind Harry and Hermione, crashing in a lifeless heap.

Ron was staring in shock at the flaming mass the first car had become and started forward a few seconds after Harry and Hermione did. They stopped at the first body and Hermione broke down in grief when Harry turned him over to reveal Mr. Granger. He was breathing shallowly and his eyes were lolling to the back of his head.

"H-Harry." He whispered.

"Sir, don't talk, we're going to get you help!" Harry said through the forming tears. Hermione was scrambling to the unmoving forms of her mother and little sister, shaking the entire way.

"Ha-Harry ..." He whispered again. "T-t-take care of H-Hermione, s-son." He added with his last breath and lay still in Harry's arms.

Harry pulled his gaze away from his girlfriend's father and looked to where she was cradling her mother in her arms.

"Mum! MUM!" She shouted as she rocked back and forth as she cradled her mother's still body.

"Hermione." Harry said quietly as he knelt beside her. "Your s-sister is still alive!"

Her head snapped around and she looked at him coldly. "Why couldn't we do anything, Harry?! WHY?!" She broke down into tears again as she rocked her mother as if she were a baby that needed comforting.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I wasn't fast enough." Harry said quietly as he put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and moved away from him as her grief deepened. "W-we need to get your sister to St. Mungo's, Hermione." Harry said with a hurt expression on his face.

"NOO!" Ron cried from closer to the train. Harry looked up worriedly and remembered that his adopted father was on the train as well. He ran to where Ron was sobbing on his knees and skidded to a halt.

"No ... Not again." Harry said as a new wave of grief rolled through him. He collapsed by his brother and wept freely as he took Arthur Weasley's lifeless hand.

The cries of grief and loss were echoed many times over as more and more people realized what had happened and found their loved ones in similar states along the station and in the surrounding area. The rest of the Weasleys had made it through the throngs of people within seconds and Harry stepped back to let them in. He suddenly remembered Diana, Hermione's sister, and dashed to her small, broken form. She was still breathing and her pulse was weak.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled over the din of the grieving families. He stumbled through the crowd and found her where he had left her, kneeling by her mother. "We need to get to St. Mungo's NOW!" He ordered and grabbed her arm. She offered no resistance and within a few seconds, they were apparating into the lobby of the wizard hospital.

"What happened?" A nurse asked anxiously when she saw the soot covered teens and the unconscious toddler.

Harry handed the little girl to the nurse. "A Death Eater attack on the Hogwarts Express." Harry said quickly. "She was caught in an explosion we got her here as soon as we could, there will be others. Her name's Diana Granger."

Hermione reached for her little sister. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She cried out in fear when she realized what was going on.

"Hermione!" Harry snapped as he pulled her into a hug. "She's a nurse, she's going to try and save her!"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and broke down into his embrace. He held onto her with everything he had.

"Hermione, D-Dad died too." He said in a choked sob. "I could have saved them, Hermione! I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She cried in reply and they both collapsed on a couch in the waiting room.

They waited for what felt like days before a mediwizard walked up to them.

"Mr. Potter? Miss Granger?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked up from her seat and Harry stood to greet the man before them.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked tentatively. Hermione stood next to her boyfriend and took hold of his arm. "Did she make it?"

"I-I'm sorry." The mediwizard said with a trembling voice. "Her injuries were too severe and she died just a few minutes ago."

Hermione's legs gave out and Harry caught her as grief wracked their bodies once again.

"I'm sorry." The mediwizard said quietly and left the waiting area with his face in his hand.

Mrs. Weasley arrived shortly thereafter and walked to where the couple had been mourning their losses. Harry looked up and it was all he could do to remain standing when he saw the look on his mother's face. Within seconds she joined her newest son and his girlfriend as they grieved anew.

* * *

_

Godric's Hollow: June 2004

_

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop what Malfoy did." Harry said tenderly. "If I had only been paying attention!"

"Harry, please stop beating yourself up over that." Hermione said shakily. "There was nothing you could do, he sent that curse before anyone saw him and he paid for what he did."

Harry tried to sniff back the tears that were running down his cheeks. "I know, I know ..." He whispered back. "But if ..."

"There are no ifs, Harry." Hermione interrupted as she wiped the tears from his cheeks and he wiped them from hers. "What's important now is that we're here for Lily, Molly, and the rest of our family."

Harry nodded. "You are right as always, love." He whispered before bringing her face to his in a tender kiss. "We'll go see them all today. Then we'll spend tomorrow making more memories with the others."

Hermione half sobbed and half laughed and she pulled him into a tight hug. "That sounds like a wonderful plan." She said after a moment. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"If it's as much as I love you, then I have a rough estimation." He replied with a slight chuckle.

That small laugh seemed to be infectious and they found themselves laughing quietly with each other for a few minutes.

"I do love you, Hermione." He added after they caught their breath.

"I love you too, Harry." She said with a small smile.

"Now, it's still early to be awake yet and you've got to get your rest." Harry said after he kissed her forehead.

"I'm pregnant, Harry, not recovering from a life-threatening disease." She huffed in reply.

"I know, I know. Let me have my worries, no matter how unfounded they are, ok?" He said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to steer you away from that line of thinking." She said dramatically. "Fine, I'll go back to sleep as long as we can get some ice cream tomorrow."

"Deal!" He said with a laugh. He pulled her into a reassuring hug and the two drifted back to sleep after a few minutes of quiet laughter.

No matter how many times it happened, Harry was always surprised by his morning pouncing. Lily seemed to have more energy than a Blast-Ended Skrewt and a niffler combined. She also seemed to hit just the right spot that would blast the air from his lungs. But he couldn't be angry with the squealing little girl as she hugged and kissed him good morning each day.

"Daddy! We're going on a trip today aren't we?" She asked excitedly between kisses on his cheek.

Harry smiled and pulled his daughter into a tickle attack. "We are going on a trip today, Lily." He said as she squirmed and giggled whenever he hit a particularly ticklish spot. She was laughing so hard she was nearly crying and that was Harry's signal to relent.

"I'm guessing you're exited to go for a ride today then?" Hermione asked with a laugh from her side of the bed.

Lily gasped for air and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, Mummy!" She managed after catching her breath. "Where are we gonna go?"

Harry and Hermione looked to each other for support.

"Honey, we're going to go and visit Gramma Elizabeth, Grampa Robert and Aunt Diana today." Harry said quietly as he rubbed her back.

"Do you think they'll talk back this time?" She asked curiously.

Hermione sighed and pulled her daughter into a comforting hug then kissed the top of her head. "I don't think so, sweetie." She said quietly. "At least not in words."

Lily nodded. "Oh, they're going to talk in our hearts again?" She looked at Harry questioningly.

"That's right, sweets." Harry said with a small smile as he kissed her forehead. "We'll try not to be long, because that's not the only place we're going to go."

"It's not, Daddy?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "No, it's not. We're going to visit someone you haven't met before then we're going to spend the night at Gramma Molly's."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Are Percy and Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna going to be there too?"

Hermione laughed. "We'll see, sweetie. They'll be there tomorrow for sure!"

Lily stood and started jumping happily. "I'm gonna get dressed right now!" She said with as much enthusiasm as her small body could produce and without another word shot out of the room and down the hall.

"Do you want to be on clothes alert or should I?" Harry said with a grin as he kissed his wife.

"I want to take a shower, so it's your turn today." Hermione laughed as she got out of bed. "I'll start breakfast when you get in."

"I guess I can't complain." Harry said with a shrug. "LILY! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" He laughed and trotted out of the room. When he arrived in his daughter's bedroom, he laughed at the sight. "Sweets, those don't go on that way ..." He smiled and after a few minutes had her properly dressed for the day and had quickly packed a couple of outfits for their overnight stay.

"Shower's all yours, Honey." Hermione said as he and Lily made their way out into the hall.

"Mmm, I can smell that bacon as we speak." He grinned back. As he walked by, he patted Hermione's bottom and hurried into the bathroom before retaliation could occur.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione squeaked with a blush as she swatted the air where he'd been. She was left standing in the hall with a giggling little girl and a husband who was already in the shower. "Wait right here, Lily." She said sweetly.

"Sorry, love, door's locked!" Harry chimed from the bathroom.

"My how our memory has faded." She said with a sickly sweet tone as she pulled her wand from her robe. "_ALOHOMORA!_"

Harry stuck his soapy head out of the shower. "Hermione, wait, I'm sorry." He said quickly but she ignored him and walked to the toilet.

"Hem hem." She said with a smile and with one move flushed the toilet, exited the room and smiled evilly at his reaction.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" She heard him dancing around the shower trying to turn it off.

"Serves you right, _dear_!" She shouted through the now closed and locked door. "Come on, Lily." She took her daughter's hand and giggled all the way to the bedroom.

After everyone was fed and dressed, they all piled into the car and headed to London. Lily was quiet as she looked through her new book and her parents listened to the radio. Before they knew it, the first leg of the trip was finished and they pulled into a cemetery near Hermione's childhood home. The trio made their way to a set of graves, cleared the headstones of debris, and planted some new flowers.

"Hi, Mum." Hermione whispered as she began to dig the hole her favorite flowers would go into. "It's been a year and you should see how big Lily's gotten. Before we know it, she's going to be going to Hogwarts." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "Remember how excited I was when I got my letter? She's going to be twice as excited, you should see how much energy she's got!" She took the yellow lilies that were waiting to be planted. "We're having another baby! Can you believe it? I miss you, Dad, and Diana so much! I wish our children could have met you ... I guess they will one day, but that's a long ways away ..."

"Hey, Robert." Harry said quietly as he worked on his father-in-law's new flowers. "I've tried my best to look out for her. I think she's doing better, but she misses you all a lot." He reached for the chrysanthemums and began to plant them along the base of the marble slab. "We're having another baby and we'd like to have your name in it, or Elizabeth's ... I hope that's alright." He continued quietly and looked at his wife. "Hermione is a wonderful woman, I hope you can see that where you are ..." He added with a smile when she looked up at him.

Harry took Lily to Diana's grave as Hermione talked to her father. "This is your Aunt Diana, Lily." He said quietly as he remembered the day she was rushed into St. Mungo's. "She was only three when she went away." He added with a hug.

"Was she pretty, Daddy?" Lily asked as Hermione made her way to her little sister's grave.

"She was one of the prettiest little girls I knew." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" She asked quietly.

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "I think she would have loved you, Lily. Just like everyone else in our family does."

Lily smiled at her father and caught him in a big hug. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweets." He said as he wiped a tear from his face. "So does your Mummy."

"That's right." Hermione said as she joined in the family embrace.

"Two more stops to go." Harry said softly. The three of them stood silently for a moment, Harry and Hermione saying silent goodbyes and Lily watching a butterfly land gracefully on one of the flowers at Diana's grave before flitting to her hand.

"Look at the pretty butterfly, Daddy!" She said quietly.

"It sure is pretty, Lily." He smiled down at her before picking her up and turning towards the car.

"Where are we going next?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, first we get some ice cream!" Hermione said with a smile to the laughter and clapping of her daughter.

"Then we're going to visit someone we haven't seen in a long time." Harry added with a smile.

"Who are we visiting?" Lily asked still reeling from the prospect of ice cream.

"We're going to visit my Aunt." Harry said with a slight smile.

Lily looked at Harry seriously. "Is she asleep in the ground too?"

Harry smiled softly at his daughter. "No, sweets. She lives where I did when I was a little boy."

"Was that when Dudley played Harry Hunting with you?" Lily asked with a frown and stern look that reminded him of his wife.

Harry laughed. "It is, sweets, but that was a long time ago."

Lily seemed to take that explanation at face value and once they were in the car, pulled out her drawing tablet and started to scribble a messy list on the paper.

"What are you writing, sweetie?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm writing a list of ice cream that I want to try." Lily said without looking up.

Harry and Hermione broke into laughter as they drove back to the city. They picked up their ice cream and headed to the local park to enjoy their treat in the warm afternoon sun. Lily had insisted they bring her drawing book and crayons and the family decided to spend an hour or so enjoying the quiet time they had before they had to leave.

Lily climbed precariously into Harry's lap with her notebook and almost slipped. Harry caught her at the last second and set her down in his lap.

"I'm going to draw something for you, ok, Daddy?" She said with a bright smile and opened her pad before a response was received.

"What do you want to draw, sweets?" He asked with a smile as he adjusted her denim sun hat for her. "Do you want me to help?"

"I can do it myself, Daddy." She said absentmindedly. "I want to draw you beating up Dudley when you saved Mummy!" She said with enthusiasm.

Hermione leaned in for a better look as Harry let out a laugh. "I wish I could have then, Lily, maybe I would have had the courage to ask Mummy's name then."

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said with a smile. "I remember how hard it was for you to ask me out on our first date!"

"That was different." He retorted with a grin. "But the look on your face is still etched in my mind. 'What? You want to _WHAT_?!' It was priceless."

His wife answered his jibe with a poke in the ribs. "I wasn't that bad, Harry." She said with a smirk. "Lily, finish your juice, we have to go in a few minutes."

"Ok, Mummy, I'm almost ... done!" She held up her pad of paper with a gleam of pride in her eyes and her chest puffed out.

Harry looked at the stick figure drawing and smiled happily. "I guess the big one is Dudley?" He said with a grin.

Lily nodded excitedly. "And there's you and Mummy and the sandbox and Mummy's doll all fixed! Dudley is running away because he's afraid of wizards and he's too scared to tell his daddy on you!"

Harry let out a loud laugh. "I wish it was that way, sweets, I really do."

Lily smiled and ripped the drawing from the tablet before she handed it to her father. "Here Daddy, I want you to have it!"

"Well this goes on the refrigerator when we get home!" He said with a proud smile. "This one is so special it goes at the top next to your hand print from last year!"

Lily clapped her hands happily and ran to their car before Harry could react.

"Oh, no you don't!" He shouted after her and ran as slowly as he could so he would almost get to the car as she did, but relented at the last moment. "Oh! You win again, but you cheated!"

"I won fair and square, Daddy! You're just not fast enough yet!" She smiled then laughed as Harry picked her up and spun her around.

"Well, I'll just have to train harder, won't I?"

Lily nodded as she giggled before she was put into her booster seat. Hermione arrived a few seconds later and the family found themselves driving towards a very familiar neighborhood. They pulled into the driveway of 4 Privet Drive and walked to the front door together. Harry rang the doorbell and waited as the door opened.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came from the now opened door.

"Hi, Aunt Petunia." Harry said with a tentative smile before he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. The next chapter will conclude Muddgutts' challenge: Potter Family Holiday ... I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I'm sorry that there are some sad parts in it, but you can't have happiness without a bit of sadness ... *sigh* :)


	7. Black Sheep Forgiven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Black Sheep Forgiven

Harry Potter had received his fair share of bone-crushing hugs in his life, from his various adopted family members, his wife, and his five-year-old daughter. He never would have expected such a warm embrace from his Aunt Petunia who, for the majority of his life, treated him worse than dirt, or even worse than dust but more of a non-entity that didn't even deserve a scowl, let alone the embrace befitting that of a long-lost child.

Harry was taken aback when his Aunt stepped over the threshold he had been dragged over time and again and pulled him to her with tears falling down her cheeks. The past six years had taught him what love was and though he couldn't honestly say that he loved his Aunt, he could see that she'd come a long way towards righting the wrongs she'd committed against him. With uncertainty covering his features, he returned her hug tenuously, wondering if he'd stepped into some kind of twilight zone.

"I was hoping you'd stop by, Harry." She said quietly, pulling away and smiling genuinely at him.

"I heard that Uncle Vernon had died." Harry said sympathetically. "I thought it was time I came to visit."

Aunt Petunia scanned the faces of the beautiful young woman and confused little girl that accompanied her nephew. Lily hid behind Hermione shyly and peeked from around her legs. Hermione, however, had a cool look on her face, she wasn't ready to dismiss the years of abuse her husband had endured at the hands of his relatives.

"Oh, Aunt Petunia, this is my wife, Hermione. I think you remember her when I went to Ho ... err ... to school." Harry stood aside and hoped that Hermione wouldn't pull out her wand and hex the elderly woman on the spot. "And this," He pulled Lily from the ground and settled her on his hip. He had a proud smile on his face as he looked at his daughter. "This is Lily. Lily, this is my Aunt Petunia, can you say hello to her?"

Lily hid her face in his shoulder and a muffled "Hello" came from the nervous little girl. Petunia glanced cautiously at Hermione then smiled at Harry and his daughter.

"Lily?" She asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "We named her after Mum." Harry said softly. Petunia began to cry again but remembered her manners.

"Oh, come in, come in. I was just putting a kettle on." She ushered her nephew's family into the house and quietly closed the door behind them.

Hermione felt a gentle hand settle on her shoulder and she turned a little too abruptly to Harry's Aunt. The older woman flinched and smiled apologetically.

"H-Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm sorry ..." She said quietly. "It's hard losing someone you love ..."

Hermione looked at her incredulously but held her tongue. She nodded and made her way to where Harry was standing.

"Daddy, you grew up here?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

Harry smiled. "That's right, sweetie. It seemed a bit bigger then, but I did."

"Where was your room, Daddy?"

Harry laughed. "I was in the last bedroom upstairs." He looked to his aunt. "Do you mind if I show my girls around?"

Petunia smiled. "Sure, Harry, I'll just go get the tea ready. Would you like some juice, Lily?"

Lily nodded shyly and hid her face against Harry's chest again. He smiled warmly and went to the stairs. "Coming, honey?"

Hermione snapped to and smiled at her husband. "Coming ..." She glanced at Petunia again but was soon following Harry up the stairs.

"There's where Dudley used to stay." Harry was saying quietly as he remembered what it was like living here so long ago. "And over here was my room."

He opened the door and was greeted with a spare bedroom. The Dursleys had painted it after he'd left and he was not surprised to find a bit more finery than he was afforded. The small closet had been replaced by a tall chest of drawers and a small writing desk was sitting under the window. The sky blue paint on the walls matched the linens and complemented the wood grain of the furniture wonderfully.

"Daddy, why is there a picture of Joshua on the desk?" Lily asked quietly.

Harry sighed. "Well, sweets, that's because my Aunt Petunia is Joshua's grandmother."

Her eyes went wide. "Dudley is Joshua's daddy?"

Harry nodded. "That's right, Lily."

Lily scrunched up her face. "I knew I didn't like him." She said with a huff.

Harry smiled slightly. "He has picked up a lot of his Daddy's bad habits, Lily, but we should try our best to look for the good in people. It's hard sometimes, but it's what makes us different than bullies like Joshua and Dudley."

Lily nodded quietly as she listened to her father. She looked down towards his chest and had a look of shame on her face.

"You don't have to be ashamed about how you feel, sweets." Harry said as he tipped her face up to his with a gentle touch. "We won't stop loving you because you don't like someone. Just remember that even people like my cousin have something good in them."

Hermione was watching the exchange with tears in her eyes. How could this man who went through so much anguish at the hands of these cretins find it in his heart to look beyond that? How could he see anything good in the people who treated him like he was a figment of their imagination? She felt his strong arm pull her into a tender hug and he kissed her gently.

"You are the one who taught me that lesson, Love."

"How on earth did I do that?" She asked after he'd wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I remember a certain, bossy, know-it-all that irritated me to no end." He said cheekily. "I looked past that to find the best friend and woman I love."

She smiled at him as more tears streaked down her cheeks and she hugged him tightly. "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you." He said with a smile. "Now, there's someone downstairs who we haven't seen in a long time. She's changed, Honey, she really has. Could we try to put what's happened behind us?"

Hermione nodded mutely against his chest and let out a long sigh. "I'll try." She said at last. "But it isn't going to be easy."

The three of them made their way down to the sitting room and smiled genuinely at the beaming woman in front of him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweets?"

"Didn't you say that you lived in a cupboard?"

Petunia's smile faded and she looked to the tray of tea cups and fidgeted nervously.

Harry smiled. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Lily nodded. "If you lived in a cupboard, where did they keep the pots and pans?"

Harry laughed at the simple question and hugged his daughter. "It wasn't that kind of cupboard, Lily. It was a crawl space under the stairs over there ..." He pointed to the hallway and looked in confusion.

"W-when we got home I had Vernon board it up." Petunia said nervously. "I wanted to erase what we'd done ..."

Harry smiled and looked to Hermione. She was still non-plussed with his aunt, but the cold look in her eyes had lessened a bit. She looked at him and he knew immediately that she was considering his previous words.

Aunt Petunia motioned for them to have a seat and served up the tea and crackers that were sitting idly on the coffee table.

"I ran into Dudley at parent's night." Harry said after a sip from his cup. "Lisa told me what happened."

Petunia looked at the table with a fond smile on her face. "Lisa is a wonderful girl, isn't she?" She glanced at Hermione then looked to Harry. "Since Dudley met her, he's turned around. A complete one eighty from what he used to be."

"He's still not fond of ... of what I can do." Harry said habitually. "He's still like ..."

His aunt nodded. "Vernon put that particular hatred in him." She said quietly. "It will take a lot for him to even acknowledge that magic is a part of our world."

Harry looked up in shock. "Did I just hear you say magic?"

Petunia laughed softly. "That was your uncle's particular rule, Harry." Her eyes took on a particularly dreamy look and she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm sorry to hear about his passing." Harry said quietly. "I would have been here sooner had I known."

"It's alright, Harry. Towards the end it was more a relief ..." She looked at him sadly. "I didn't really know he was an abusive man until you left." She looked to her lap and smiled softly. "Dudley got the brunt of it all, I guess Vernon thought he could ..." She looked at Lily and smiled quietly.

Harry caught the hint and put a hand on his wife's thigh. "Hey, Lily hasn't seen the garden yet." He said with a smile. "Why don't you take her out back to look at the flowers?"

Lily's eyes lit up at the prospect. She'd always loved flowers, any kind and any type. Her parents had started pressing them in journals as a sort of collection for their daughter's future enjoyment. Hermione smiled knowingly and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Take your time." She said softly and took their little girl's hand as they made their way to the back door.

"Did Uncle Vernon hit you?" Harry asked firmly. There was a fire building in his eyes and Petunia put a hand on his knee to calm him down.

"He's gone, Harry." She said softly. Tears were building in her eyes and she pulled out a tissue to dab at the moistness that was building up around them. "He did but Dudley stood between us on more than one occasion." She admitted. "I couldn't believe that was the man I'd fallen in love with, but life is full of surprises. I was even getting the paperwork together to file for divorce but he saved me the trouble ..."

"Why didn't you owl me? I would have found a place for you to get away from him ..." Harry said quietly. "Nobody deserves to be treated that way ..."

Petunia choked back a sob and pulled him into another hug. "Why, Harry? How can you be the way you are after everything he ... I put you through?"

Harry returned his aunt's embrace unquestioningly and rubbed her back reassuringly. "I caught the concerned looks you'd send my way from time to time." He whispered to her. "I might not have had a wonderful life, but knowing that there was some concern for me helped. When you distracted Voldemort, I knew that I hadn't imagined it all."

"I should have done something." She said through her tears.

"It's ok, Aunt Petunia, I forgave you long ago, there's no need to live in the past." He said tenderly. "There's still time to make up for everything since Mum and Dad died ..."

"I wish I could have woken up earlier, Harry. I really miss Lily and James ..." She said with a shuddering sigh. "I know I was upset with Lily ... She'd left me for the wizarding world, I was jealous and resentful that my best friend up and left me alone ..."

"I always wondered why you hated Mum so much." He said after a moment. "I'd always wanted to ask but questions weren't allowed."

Petunia sniffed and pulled out of their hug. "I didn't hate her. I loved her to death and couldn't see past my own nose ..." She said softly. "Vernon's rules ... I can't believe that I let him get away with those." She said a bit harshly. "He was afraid of the magical community and didn't want you to fall in with them."

"So why haven't you tried to contact me since he passed away?" Harry asked quietly. "I know that it's a two-way-street but I didn't want to cause any friction ..."

"I couldn't send anything because your house is unplottable and Hedwig ... Well, you know how she felt about us." She said simply. Harry's eyes widened again and she laughed at his reaction. "Oh, come now, Harry, did you think that Lily was the only one in our family?" To accentuate her point she pulled a sleek, shaft of holly with an ebony handle from her apron. She laughed outright when Harry's jaw dropped and stared at her in disbelief.

"You're a _WITCH_?!" Harry asked incredulously. "All this time and you've never told me?"

She smiled at him tenuously. "I was in hiding." She said quietly. "When You-Know-Who started running around, I decided it was best to disappear into the muggle world."

"That's how Albus knew you! When did you graduate from Hogwarts? What house were you in?"

Petunia laughed genuinely and Harry couldn't believe his ears. Gone was the high-pitched shriek that he'd heard before. She had a wonderful laugh that somehow reminded him of his mother.

"I graduated two years before your Mum and I was a Ravenclaw." She said with a smile and a glitter in her eyes as she remembered her years at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. "Is Professor Flitwick still the Charms teacher?" She asked with a wry grin.

Harry nodded dumbly. _Aunt Petunia's a witch?_ "I-I never even suspected ..."

"I'm surprised." She said with a smile. "My favorite charm is scourgify."

Harry's hand went to his forehead. "I can see it now ... No wonder this place was always cleaner than an operating room ..." He let out a laugh. "I'm assuming that Dudley is unaware of this little tidbit of news?"

Petunia looked at him sternly. "You better believe it." She shook her head. "If he knew that Lisa and I were witches, he'd have a conniption fit on the spot."

"So you know about Lisa then?" He asked quietly.

Petunia nodded. "If you haven't already noticed, it's rather difficult to not spot another wizard if you know how to look."

Harry blushed and nodded quietly. "It took me a minute before I figured it out." He said quietly. "Actually, Hermione was the one who pointed me in the right direction."

"You always were a bit of a dolt at times." Petunia said with a smile. "It's good that you married such a wonderful woman."

Harry's eyes took on a dreamy quality and he smiled at his private thoughts. "Yes, I'm the luckiest man alive ..." He said in a dead on impression of Luna Lovegood.

"You better believe it." Hermione said from the kitchen hall.

Harry and Petunia jumped and looked at the beaming woman who was standing there. She had a tulip tucked behind her ear and was holding the hand of their daughter. Lily was smiling happily as she adjusted her dandelion and violet crown that was perched on the top of her head.

"How do we look, Daddy?" She asked with a blush. She fidgeted nervously as she waited for his answer.

Without a word, Harry got to his knee and smiled brightly. "I always knew that I had a princess in my family!" Lily smiled happily and ran into the waiting arms of her father. "You and Mummy look brilliantly beautiful." He said with a laugh.

Hermione walked into the room and smiled at the sight then to everyone's amazement she walked over to Petunia and sighed. "I'm willing to ..." She took a deep breath. "If Harry can push the past behind him, then I guess I can try as well." She finished quietly.

Petunia smiled at her and nodded. "I know it's hard to put what he went through behind you ..." She looked to the floor and fidgeted with the tissue that was still in her hands. "I remember how you used to look at us when you were younger and I don't blame you for hating us for what we did."

Hermione put a hand on the woman's shoulder and nodded quietly. "I can't say that I'll be ok with everything overnight, it will take time, but I'm willing to try."

Harry was surprised at this small exchange but was shocked when Hermione pulled his aunt into a hug. It was a quick, awkward moment, but a good start. Hermione pulled back and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell the clueless wonder about your secret." She said with a laugh.

"Hey there!" Harry bellowed acting affronted. "I resemble that remark!"

The women burst into laughter and Lily giggled happily in her father's arms. The four of them spent the afternoon catching up and Harry was relieved that he could actually talk about school without the threat of a beating. The hours slipped by and Harry regretted having looked at his watch.

"Well, we've got to go to Mum's house." Harry said quietly. He stood and cradled his daughter in his arms gently. She'd fallen asleep in his lap an hour prior and he couldn't bear waking her up.

"Just let her sleep, Harry." Hermione said with a soft smile. She kissed his shoulder and helped Petunia clean up. Harry was still taken aback when his aunt whipped out her wand and levitated the tray to the kitchen while she straightened the magazines with her free hand.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Harry said with a lopsided grin. Lily shifted in his arms and he looked at her quickly. The tired little girl yawned sleepily and buried her head into his chest.

"She's an adorable little girl, Harry." Petunia said proudly. "You've become such a wonderful father despite everything that's happened ..."

Harry's eyes were twinkling when he looked up and with a glance towards Hermione he cleared his throat. "Well, she's going to make a wonderful big sister ..."

Petunia's eyes lit up as if Christmas had suddenly arrived six months early and held back her excitement. She looked at Hermione and beamed happily. "You're expecting?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm a week along, but yes, we're having another baby."

Aunt Petunia pulled Hermione into a tight hug and released her before it could become uncomfortable for the young woman then she hugged Harry just as hard. "Congratulations!" She said in happy excitement.

The proud parents smiled happily and started towards the door. "You'll be able to owl us anytime you want." Harry said with a grin. "You might know the house we've been living in ... You were there when Voldemort was defeated."

"You're kidding me! Lily and James' old cottage?" She asked in disbelief. "No wonder I couldn't get word to you, the wards on the place are pretty powerful."

"The fidelius charm was broken that night, but the rest of the protections are still in place." Harry said with a soft voice.

"I can't believe that Peter was the one who gave them away ..." Petunia growled angrily. "I couldn't believe the news when they said Sirius did it ..."

Harry smiled. "You really did keep up with the wizarding world, didn't you?"

"How could I not?" She said with a smile. "I was trying to keep my family safe from You-Know-Who ..."

Harry nodded. "I know how you feel." He said with a smile then looked lovingly at Hermione. "I tried to do the same thing, but those I was trying to protect are as stubborn as I am."

"I wasn't about to let you deal with him alone, Harry James Potter!" She said firmly. "You're just lucky that I've forgiven you for locking Ron and me in that broom closet before you tried to leave."

"I keep forgetting that you'd mastered alohomora during first year." He said with a laugh. "I guess I didn't want to do it alone."

Hermione gave him a gentle hug. "I'm glad you didn't."

Petunia laughed and hugged the young couple. "Wait a minute, Harry." She hurried off to another part of the house and returned with a large book. She handed it to Hermione with a smile. "I promised myself that I'd pass this on to you when you found out."

Hermione opened the front cover and a tear traced its way down her cheek. Harry looked over her shoulder and couldn't keep his eyes from misting over. Sitting in the middle of the first page was a picture of his mother waving happily at them from platform nine and three quarters. Aunt Petunia was behind her grinning like there was no tomorrow. The date under the picture put his mother at eleven and he could easily see the excitement on her face.

"It's time you had the entire collection of photos, not just the ones I gave Hagrid of their wedding." She said quietly. She stroked Lily's hair softly and smiled. "Thank you for keeping her alive, Harry ..."

Harry sniffed and with a free arm pulled his aunt into a tight hug. "No, I have to thank you, Aunt Petunia. If it weren't for you, Hermione, Ron and I wouldn't be here ..."

Hermione pulled the two into a tight hug and wiped the tears from her husband's and her faces before tucking the book under her arm. She looked at the woman in front of her and smiled genuinely at her for the first time since she'd met her that first summer. "There's no reason to not keep in touch ..." She said with a smile and Petunia smiled gratefully at the words.

"I won't make that mistake again." She said with a smile. "Let's hope that Hedwig can get past her stubborn streak now ..."

Harry laughed. "It took her nearly three years to get over the fact that I married Hermione!"

"That bird is set in her ways, let me tell you." Hermione said with a giggle. "But let's hope that she can ..."

With a final set of hugs and promises to keep in touch, Harry and his family found themselves driving further from the big city and enjoying the quiet time in the car together. They were soon pulling onto the roads of a very familiar small town in the south of England and pulled to a stop several meters from a precariously built house.

Harry eased his sleeping daughter from her booster seat but the familiar smell of the Weasley garden and the quiet giggles of the garden gnomes brought her out of her slumber.

"We're at Gramma Molly's!" She squealed to the chagrin of her parents.

"Who is that I hear squealing in my garden?!" Molly Weasley called with a laugh from the door. Lily ran full out towards the house and almost leaped into the waiting arms of her grandmother. The two of them giggled like they were old school friends playing some ridiculous game and hugged each other tightly.

"Sorry we're late, Mum!" Harry said with a wave as he worked his way to the boot for their luggage. Hermione had already crossed the distance and pulled her mother-in-law into a warm embrace.

Hermione smiled as he joined the three girls in his life and pulled his adopted mother into a crushing hug.

"Welcome home." Molly Weasley said through her tears of happiness.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this updated ... as you can see, I've been somewhat busy the past month ... I hope you've enjoyed my rendition of Muddgutts' challenge: Potter Family Holiday ... Next will be some flashbacks that people have been eagerly awaiting! :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you're all still sticking with the story ... I've decided that this one will never, truly, end ...


	8. Memories

CHAPTER EIGHT

MEMORIES

"I'm sorry it's taken so long, Mum." Harry said softly into his adopted mother's hair. "We were going to be here earlier, but there was something I had to take care of first."

Molly Weasley pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright, Harry dear. Come on in, we've been waiting for you to get here."

"We?" Harry asked curiously. He looked through the doorway and saw a familiar set of cloaks hanging on the wall. He smiled at his wife and motioned towards the full rack. Hermione glanced in the indicated direction and smiled back. Without hesitation, they both plugged their ears in anticipation of what would happen next.

"PERCY!" Lily squealed in pure delight. "UNCLE RON! AUNT LUNA!" Like a lightning bolt, Lily flew through the kitchen and wrapped a tight hug around her redheaded cousin.

"LILY GEROFF!" Percy yelled uncomfortably. "Mummy! Daddy! Get her off!"

Ron and Luna couldn't have helped their son if they had the strength. Both parents were sitting on the sofa laughing hysterically at their wriggling son.

"LILY!!!!" Percy yelled again in frustration. "Ok, OK! I missed you too! Happy?!"

With a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, Lily let go of her blushing cousin. Percy was wiping at his cheek furiously.

"Don't I get a hug?" Ron said through his tears as he got to his knees. With the extended invitation, Lily jumped into Ron's waiting arms and hugged him around the neck with all her strength. "Can't.Breathe.Need.Air." Ron wheezed out playfully causing the other adults to break into laughter.

"I missed you, Uncle Ron!" Lily said happily with a kiss on his cheek. Ron smiled and kissed his niece and released her. "I missed you too, Aunt Luna!" She quickly made her way to Luna's outstretched arms.

"Be careful, Lily, I've got a baby that's trying to sleep." Luna said with a laugh and a pat on her oversized tummy. Heeding her aunt's words, Lily very carefully climbed to the sofa next to her and gently hugged her around the neck as well. With kisses firmly in place, Lily slid off the couch and ran to her bag.

"Guess what Mummy gave me!" She said excitedly as she rooted around in search of her most prized possession.

"Let me guess." Ron said as he helped Luna to her feet. "She got you a small hippopotamus because a normal sized one is too big to fit in your bag?"

"No, Uncle Ron!" Lily huffed. She turned around and presented her book. "It's a book about being a big sister!" She said excitedly. Ron looked into her sparkling eyes and smiled widely.

"Somehow I thought that a book would be what she got you." He said with a laugh.

"It's not funny." Lily said with a pout and a fallen face.

Luna gave Ron a stern look that cut off the laughter and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Lily." He said as he picked her up. "That's a very nice gift! And very important too." Lily looked to her uncle's face and began to laugh at the face he was making.

"Can I read it to you?" She asked quietly after she'd calmed down.

"In a little bit, ok, Lily?" Ron said with a smile. "I have to say hi to your mummy and daddy first."

Lily nodded and Ron set her down. She quickly made her way to her favorite chair and opened her little book and began to read.

"Some things will never change. And it seems that Lily's inherited one of your most interesting habits." Ron said cheekily to Hermione as they hugged.

"Just because I give her educational gifts doesn't mean that she's inherited a bad habit, Ron." Hermione replied with a faux scowl. Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek before pulling Harry into a brotherly hug.

"How much longer, Luna?" Harry asked with a grin as he pulled her into a long overdue embrace a few moments later.

"Three agonizing weeks to go." She said with a frown. "I just want this child out of me!"

Hermione laughed and gently put her arms around Luna. "I've been so happy that I completely forgot about that." She scowled at Harry playfully and he pulled back in mock fear.

"I'm smart enough to not say that it isn't my fault." Harry said with a chuckle and elbowed Ron. "How many times has this one said that?"

"You don't want to know." Luna said in disgust. "You'd think that he'd learn some form of tact by now."

"I'm standing right here!" Ron growled. "Why is it that every time we get together all of you feel this need to gang up on me?"

Everyone laughed as Harry clapped his brother on the back. "It just wouldn't be the same, Ron." Ron shook his head in an attempt to keep the smile from forming on his face but he couldn't hold it back.

"Alright, alright, why don't we get you three settled in and get something to drink?" Molly came in with a smile on her face. She looked around at the small gathering and her smile grew bigger.

"Penelope and Maggie coming tomorrow, Molly?" Hermione asked as she, Harry, and her mother-in-law carried their overnight bags to Percy's old room. Molly was glancing at the photos lining the walls and her eyes had begun to mist over.

"They'll be here tomorrow, Hermione." She said quietly. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and smiled at the photo in front of them.

"That was a great summer." Harry said quietly as he kissed his mother's temple. "It was the first time that Percy came home ..."

Hermione smiled and took Molly's hand. "I remember the look on your face when he arrived with Penelope ..."

Molly let out a small sob and smiled at her two adopted children. "Let's not concentrate on those we lost." She said quietly with a long sigh. "What matters is that everyone worked it out before ..." She couldn't finish the sentence and before she knew it, Harry had her in a tight hug.

"It's ok, Mum, they're here, all of them." Harry whispered quietly. "I know it hurts ..."

With their mother's grief spent for the moment, Harry and Hermione walked with her to their assigned room. "It's going to feel so good to lie down tonight." Hermione moaned as she sat on the edge of the bed. "It's been a long day!"

"It sure has." Harry looked out the window to see another couple walking up the path. "Looks like Gin is here." He said with a smile.

Molly went to the window and smiled brightly. "Looks like they were able to get off of work earlier than they expected." She hurried from the room with a smile spreading on her face.

Harry sat next to his wife and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How you feeling?" He asked quietly as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Hermione returned the one armed hug and sighed. "Just a little tired." She admitted. "No morning sickness yet ..."

"Well, that's a good thing." Harry said with a soft chuckle. "I remember how you were with Lily! I didn't think you'd be able to eat anything."

"She was a picky one." Hermione smiled warmly. "Let's hope that this one isn't."

"Do you want to lie down now, Love?" Harry asked quietly as Hermione snuggled into his shoulder. "We can say hi to Gin and Neville tomorrow ..."

"I'll be fine." Hermione said with sigh. "I really miss my caffeine."

Harry laughed and helped her into a standing position.

"I'm not an invalid, Mr. Potter."

"I know that and I'm sure every time I do something to help, you'll tell me again." He said cheekily and pulled her into a hug. He looked her in the eyes and smiled at the twinkle that was dancing merrily in the swirls of chocolate brown. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said with a small smile playing at her lips.

They inched their faces closer and were soon caught in a slow, tender kiss that made Harry's heart skip a beat and his palms sweat. He tightened his grip on her when she went limp and her arms went around him for added support. They broke apart a few moments later when they heard a baby crying downstairs.

"I guess that's our cue." Harry said in a whisper so quiet it was difficult to hear.

Hermione's eyes were still closed and a wide smile was on her face. She swallowed and nodded her agreement. "Let's go say hi."

The two of them disentangled themselves and slowly walked to the stairs. After a few moments, they were standing in the kitchen to see Molly cradling a crying baby in her arms and Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny giving each other hugs.

"Hey, stranger." Harry said with wide smile. Ginny's head snapped up and her smile seemed to mirror Harry's. They were hugging the next moment and laughing heartily.

"I didn't think you guys would be here tonight!" Ginny said with a squeal as she turned her attention to Hermione.

"The same could go for you." Harry said with a grin as he and Neville hugged like old friends. "How'd you get the time off?"

"I had more than enough vacation days saved up." Neville said with a grin. "It was our dear Ginevra here we had to wait on."

"I had to be quiet around the Prophet." She said with a sly smile. "I didn't want Skeeter to find out about the reunion."

Harry put a finger to his lips. "Shh!" He looked around wildly. "You know how she has that uncanny ability to show up whenever her name is mentioned."

Ginny smirked and shook her head. "She doesn't suspect a thing." She said reassuringly. "I was between assignments anyway so there wasn't a problem taking off an extra day."

"Tut tut. Poor little Alice is hungry." Molly said with a grandmotherly smile on her face.

"She eats more than Ron! I swear!" Ginny said in exasperation. "Here let me take her Mum." She took her daughter in her arms and cooed to the crying little girl. "It's ok, Ali, Mummy will get you something to eat."

Harry glanced at Neville and waggled his eyebrows a bit and laughed as his friend blushed profusely as Ginny took their daughter upstairs for her feeding.

"I saw that." Hermione said behind him. Harry straightened immediately and coughed. "That's better." She said with a smile.

"Come on and sit down now." Molly said with a smile. "Let me get you some tea."

"I've got to get Lily ready for bed." Hermione said with a smile. "Could you make mine herbal?"

Harry kissed her on the cheek then went to the counter to help. Ginny and Hermione left the kitchen and the others settled around the table.

"I should get Perce ready too." Ron said with a grin. "I'll see you in a little bit, honey." He whispered to Luna after a quick kiss when she'd been seated.

"Do you need any help expanding the third floor, Mum?" Harry asked as he prepared his wife's tea automatically.

"Ron helped me earlier." She said with a smile. "The Twins' room is now a suite large enough for both families and we've got the attic pushed up another floor so Charlie's and Bill's families have rooms when they get here."

"So Charlie and Sam are going to be here too?" Harry said with a smile. "This place is going to be packed!"

Molly stopped and wiped away a tear. "It hasn't been this full since that last summer." She said with a smile. A far away look settled in her eyes. She let out a shuddering sigh and turned back to the tea.

Harry reached over and rubbed her back. "It'll be good to have everyone here."

"It will be." She said quietly and smiled back at Harry.

Harry looked down to see his little girl tugging on his pant leg and he smiled. "Ready for bed, Sweets?"

Lily nodded and yawned. "I brushed my teeth and everything." She said sleepily.

Harry laughed. "Say goodnight to everyone and I'll tuck you in."

Lily made her rounds with liberal hugs and kisses to everyone and finally made it back to Harry. He smiled when she teetered a bit to her left and he picked her up. Within moments, she was sound asleep against his shoulder. He quietly walked upstairs and put Lily in the twin bed across from his and Hermione's and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Lily." He whispered to her and kissed her temple. "Have sweet dreams."

Lily yawned sleepily and buried her head in the pillow after Hermione wished her a good night as well. Harry pulled her into a hug and the two of them beamed at their sleeping daughter.

"You three are so sweet." Ginny's quiet voice floated to the watchful parents from the doorway. They turned around and smiled at their friend and the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Motherhood suits you, Ginevra." Harry said with a grin as the two of them joined her in the hall.

"Please don't call me that." Ginny said with an exasperated sigh. "I so prefer Ginny."

Harry kissed her on the cheek and chuckled. "Fine, fine ... At least you don't lose it like Her ..."

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter." Hermione said evenly.

"What?" He said innocently. "I was going to say 'like Hermione does when someone uses the nickname that Hagrid came up with to introduce her to Grawp.'"

"Uh-huh." She said dryly. "Just get downstairs."

Ginny giggled quietly and all three of them entered the kitchen to the smiling faces of their family. Neville shot to his feet and relieved Ginny of their daughter. With a smile and a quick kiss to her forehead, he placed her in the crib that had yet to be taken to Ginny's old room.

"I'll get your tea, Love." Harry said with a smile and returned with her favorite herbal mixture. She smelled the steam wafting from the surface before taking a careful sip and sighed in her chair.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile as Harry pulled a chair up next to her.

"Perce says goodnight to everyone." Ron said with a smile as he rejoined the group. "He was almost unconscious after we finished and I didn't have the heart to bring him back down. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"That poor boy." Molly said with a smile. "When he saw Lily he grinned like a Cheshire cat until she buried him with that hug!"

Everyone laughed as Molly replayed the arrival of the Potters for the Longbottoms when Ginny looked curiously at Hermione.

"Wait, you're drinking herbal?" She asked with wide eyes and a forming smile.

Hermione nodded vigorously and matched the smile tooth for tooth.

Ginny looked to Harry then back to her best female friend and let out a squeal of delight. "How far along are you?!" She rushed over and hugged Hermione with everything she had. Hermione laughed and returned the embrace.

"About a week." Hermione admitted with a smile.

Neville's face changed from one of amusement to one of confusion. "A week?"

Harry laughed. "We're having another baby, Neville." At the bluntly given news Neville shot from his chair and pumped Harry's arm several times.

"Congratulations!" He said through his laughter. As soon as Hermione was free, he gave her a congratulatory hug as well.

"You are so slow sometimes." Ginny said with a laugh. She pulled her husband into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, the doctors say that the memory charm removal is going to take a bit." Neville said with a frown.

"How many more treatments?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Three more, according to Susan." Ginny said with a smile.

"I can't believe your Gran did that to you, Neville." Ron said with a frown. "Has anything else come back to you?"

Neville shook his head. "It's been a little slow going with the natural memory blockage." He admitted sadly. "But Susan says it's not a good idea to let everything release at once."

There was silence around the table and what seemed to be a collective sigh. Molly broke the silence when she pushed her chair back and stood. "Well, there's going to be quite a bit of excitement here tomorrow, I need to get some sleep."

Everyone else rose as well and each took their turn wishing her goodnight. Ron walked with her to the stairs and whispered quietly to her before she gave him a final hug and went up to bed.

"It's going to be tough tomorrow." Ron whispered to everyone. "But it's good that we'll get to see everyone."

"Well, Hermione and I are kind of beat too." Harry smiled contentedly at her and took her hand. "We'll see you in the morning."

With a round of goodnights and yawns, the couple made their way to their room but stopped at the familiar picture of them during the summer before seventh year. The entire Weasley clan including Harry and Hermione were in the back garden of the Burrow. They were all laughing jovially and waving at the camera. Mr. Weasley had his arm around Mrs. Weasley and from time to time he'd plant a kiss on her reddened cheeks. George and his wife Angelina were holding their first born son, Alex, treating the baby like a puppet by making him wave at the camera. Fred and Katie were kissing each other with abandon and broke apart to wave at the photographer for a few minutes before returning to their previous activity. Ginny and her boyfriend at the time, Colin Creevey, were holding hands and smiling shyly at each other from time to time. Charlie and his wife Samantha were holding their two children happily, Mary and Hannah were hugging them shyly. Bill was standing behind an eight month pregnant Fleur smiling proudly at his growing family and stroking her hair lovingly from time to time. She looked to her husband and the love in her eyes could clearly be seen. Harry and Hermione were standing by Arthur and Molly. Harry was behind her with his arms firmly around her midsection and she was looking lovingly up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he gave her a tender kiss on the lips. They separated a few minutes later and waved at the camera with wide grins on their faces. Luna was waving madly at the camera and Ron darted out front as quickly as he could. He picked Luna up into a fierce bear hug as she laughed and they kissed on her way down. There were a few more moments of everyone's waves and laughter before the scene repeated itself.

"I thought you two were going to bed?" Ron asked quietly from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry looked down to his brother and smiled. "We are, just enjoying a few memories before we go." Hermione tightened her hug on him as he wiped away a tear that had decided to make a break for it.

She looked to her best friend and smiled. "Night, Ron."

"Night, Hermione." Ron said with a gentle smile. Luna joined him at the bottom of the stairs and put her arms around him. Ron looked down and kissed the top of her head.

Harry chuckled slightly and turned to finish the climb the stairs.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Just remembering." He said simply.

Hermione looked to Ron and his wife and smiled. "I know what you mean." She said quietly and followed him to their room. They closed the door and changed in silence. Shortly thereafter, they were under the covers of their bed and fast asleep.

Harry didn't know when it happened but for some reason he found himself lying half off the bed the next morning. Apparently, Lily had crawled into bed with them in the middle of the night and had tossed and turned to the point that she somehow took up more of the large four-poster than both of her parents combined.

He smiled and shivered a bit at the chill in the air before he slid to the floor and pulled on a bathrobe. He smiled at the two most important women in his life and replaced the blanket that they'd kicked off of them during their sleep. With a stretch and a yawn he made his way to the bathroom and smiled at being the first one to get the warm water.

He was enjoying the warmth of the water splashing over his body and turned to rinse off a hard to reach portion of his back when the curtains opened suddenly. Ginny let out a shriek, covered her bare body then quickly closed the curtains again, leaving a very embarrassed Harry Potter paralyzed in shock.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so, so sorry!" She said over and over again as she hurried from the bathroom. "I thought you were Neville ..." She said shakily from the other side of the door.

Harry cleared his throat and turned off the water before wrapping a towel around his waist. "It's ok, Gin." He said as his face turned a shade of red that rivaled that of the famous Weasley hair. "Might want to knock next time ... Wouldn't want you walking in on Bill or Charlie ..."

"I said I was sorry, Harry." Ginny said exasperatedly from the other side of the door.

"Morning, Ginny." Hermione said sleepily from the hall. "Why are you so red?"

Harry sat on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. "We need to put more bathrooms in this place ..." He groaned to himself.

"Oh, um ... Slight ... um ... scheduling snafu." Ginny stammered quickly. "Why don't you go ahead and grab a shower, I can wait." Harry heard footsteps retreat down the hall and a door close. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Love." Harry said as he stood to finish his morning ritual. The door opened and Hermione stepped in before she closed it again.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she sat where Harry had just vacated.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "She thought I was Neville and tried to surprise him." He said slowly.

"What?!" Hermione's face reddened quickly. "Don't tell me that you ... that she ..."

Harry nodded as his face went red again. "Yep." He said with a sigh and leaned against the sink. "I wasn't quite prepared for _that_ this weekend."

Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "_Should_ you have been?" She asked warily.

Harry recovered instantly and shook his head. "Farthest thing from my mind!" He said quickly and put his hands in front of him.

Hermione finished her business and flushed before disrobing and locking the door. "That's good to hear." She said as she pressed herself up against his still wet body and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know you're the only one, Love." Harry said mischievously as he returned the gesture.

"You two had me worried during sixth year." She said softly.

"Hermione, please don't go there ... That was a mistake." He said quietly back to her.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I just worry sometimes."

"Love, you've got me and there's nobody who's going to take me away from you." He cooed into her ear. "You don't have to apologize at all, remember our promise?"

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Harry wiped the tears that had fallen after she pulled away and he held her tightly to him.

"You're everything to me so don't worry." He whispered reassuringly.

"I know." She said quietly.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you going to be long in there?" Ron asked impatiently. "There are others who need to use the loo, you know!"

"Keep your knickers on, Ron!" Harry said with a smile. "Hermione's got next shower."

"Well make it snappy then!" Ron said in a huff and his footsteps could be heard tracing a path to his old room.

"I think we should have saved some water today." Harry said with a grin.

"It might have helped." Hermione smiled back. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Lily had her bath last night?"

"She did." She replied from the shower as she tested the water. Harry returned to his morning routine and left as Hermione finished her shower.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said with a kiss and was soon dressed for the day ahead of them. Lily was still out cold and he didn't have the heart to wake her but he didn't want her to be up too late so he grudgingly shook her awake.

"What time is it?" She yawned sleepily.

"Time to get up." Harry said with a gentle smile. "Gramma Molly is making pancakes today." The word _pancakes_ seemed to bring Lily to consciousness and without a further word from her father, she was out of bed and hastily getting dressed.

"Sweets, you've got that one backwards." Harry said with a laugh. He helped her get dressed and Hermione walked in just as the two of them were tying her shoes.

"Did the pancakes wake you up?" Hermione said with a laugh. Lily nodded vigorously and fidgeted in her seat.

"Daddy, hurry up! Percy will eat them all before I get any!" She said insistently.

"Percy won't eat them all, Sweets." Harry said with a laugh. "I'm sure Gramma Molly has your special ones all by themselves waiting for you."

"Do you think I'll get monkeys this time?" She asked dreamily.

Harry looked at his wife and smiled. "Animal shaped pancakes ... Who would have thought?"

Hermione laughed as she pulled on her jumper. "Leave it to Molly." She said as she struggled to push her head through the wooly garment. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and sat on the bed to slip on her shoes.

"Well, let's go down to breakfast." She said with a smile as Harry got to his feet with Lily firmly in his arms. She smiled at how gentle he was with her and laughed at their daughter's giggles when he nuzzled a particularly ticklish spot on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly when he put an arm around her.

Hermione sighed. "Just wondering why I'm so lucky."

Harry kissed her temple and smiled. "I'm the lucky one." He said when he caught her eye then turned and kissed his daughter after his unspoken love for his wife was acknowledged in her smile. Lily giggled again as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Molly beamed at them as she served up a plate of pancakes for those who were already up. "I have yours right here, Lily." She said with a smile and placed a plate in front of her granddaughter.

Lily smiled at the small animal shapes. "Horsies and ducks! Thank you, Gramma Molly!" She said excitedly then gave her grandmother a hug and a kiss before she turned toward the plate with her fork firmly in hand.

Molly laughed and kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure, Angel." She said with a smile.

There were several loud cracks in the back garden and Molly bustled quickly to the door with a wide grin plastered on her face. "It's about time you showed up!" She said with a laugh and hurried out into the garden.

**A/N:** Another chapter! Yay! Well, just so you all know, I've been suffering from minor writer's block for the past week and it's a good thing too! Well, I had five finals this week and needed the time to study. You are rewarded with an intermediary chapter in the storyline that introduces a bit of angst to the relationship. Things haven't always been rosy and happy ... You've seen that already. I'm going to work the Masquerade Ball challenge into the next chapter and after that the First Date challenge. I hope you've enjoyed this one as well. I'm sorry if it seems tedious, but unfortunately, that's how life is sometimes and I'm trying to write about their lives continuing on. There will be much, much more to come so stay tuned! I don't normally respond to questions in netspeak but I am a guy, for the record. Follow the link to my homepage if you want to find out more ...


	9. Masquerading Mischief

CHAPTER NINE

Masquerading Mischief

Harry looked out the window to see a tight huddle of red hair. He smiled as Fred and George planted simultaneous kisses on each of Molly's laughing, reddened cheeks. Angelina and Katie soon followed suit when 4 children and the two families' luggage suddenly appeared via portkey. Harry's eyes went wide at how tall Alex and Annette had gotten and he waved for Hermione to join them outside.

"We'll be right back, Lily." Harry said with a smile. "Don't leave your chair, ok?"

Lily nodded absently as she moved her animal shaped pancakes around in a search for that special one that was sometimes hidden under the more mundane shapes. "Ok, Daddy."

Harry took his wife by the hand as they joined the growing gaggle in the back garden. "Oy! Gred! Forge!"

"Harry, you're here early!" Fred said with a smile.

"We didn't expect you here until this afternoon!" George piped in with a laugh.

Angelina and Katie both squealed when they saw him and Ron stepped out the door in time to see Harry buried under four Weasleys. Not wanting to be left out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team reunion, Ron plowed ahead and dove atop the pile of laughing bodies.

"Charlie and Bill ... Will be ... In for a shock ..." Fred gasped as he extricated himself from the heap of laughing bodies.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "Angelina, I think you're on top of them."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." She said with a pout. Sure enough, she had sat on his black-rimmed spectacles and they were once again snapped in two.

Hermione laughed and with a flick of her wand they were as good as new. "Well, tradition has to be upheld somehow."

Harry pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks, Love, what would I do without you?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged as if she didn't have the faintest clue and laughed when he picked her up to plant a longer kiss on her lips.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Two young girls squealed in unison and Harry found himself buried in long, red hair and hugs. Harry fell back in laughter as the simultaneous kisses of Fred and Katie's twin's landed on his cheeks. His arms went around the two girls and he hugged them to him gently.

"Mary! Liz! You've gotten bigger!" He said with a laugh. "I don't know if I can handle your tackles for much longer!"

"We missed you, Uncle Harry!" Mary said with a giggle and a twinkle in her eyes.

"We couldn't wait for the weekend!" Elizabeth said with a nearly identical look on her face.

Harry laughed as he got to his feet and the twins moved to either side of him to hug Hermione and Ron and immediately returned to Harry's side with star-struck looks on their faces.

Hermione laughed and took Harry's arm. "I don't think they've gotten over their infatuation with you, Love." She whispered playfully in his ear.

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I'm still not used to it." He whispered back. "It's been this way since they read _Hogwarts, A History_ ..."

"It's about time that someone in the Weasley family did!" Hermione retorted with a laugh.

Harry smiled in return. "Looks like someone is looking for his Aunt Hermione ..."

She looked to where Harry indicated and spotted Alex looking around nervously. The young boy caught her smile and blushed profusely but walked quickly over to the two of them. Hermione pulled him into a bone-crushing hug as soon as he made it over and without hesitation, he returned the embrace.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione." He said nervously.

"Hello, Alex." She said with a smile. "How was your first year at Hogwarts?"

Alex exploded into a commentary on the different aspects of first year charms and transfiguration spells that he'd already mastered and explained with much detail how he was the only one in his year to successfully levitate the feather Professor Flitwick provided them. Hermione smiled and laughed genuinely as she caught Ron roll his eyes and Harry's laugh.

"Alex, take your bags up to your room." Angelina said firmly. "And I would like it if you left the reading alone for the weekend to spend it with your family ..."

"Yes, Mum." Alex said dejectedly.

"We can talk later, Alex." Hermione said with a smile. She waved to Annette, Alex's sister who smiled shyly and hid behind her big brother.

"Annie!" Alex said exasperatedly. "Could you give me a little room, please?" The little girl nodded quietly and took a few steps back. She clutched her stuffed dragon to her chest and followed her brother quietly into the house.

There was a squeal from the kitchen and Harry recognized it instantly. Knowing that it was one of happiness didn't keep him from bolting into the house. When he stepped into the kitchen he laughed at the sight before him. Lily was doing a little happy dance and pointing at the plate in front of her chair.

"DADDY! I got a monkey!!!" She squealed happily again as she climbed back into her chair. "I can't believe I got a monkey!" She started to cry happily as her fork made short work of the other animal shapes.

"That's wonderful, Sweets." He said with a laugh and kissed her cheek. "We'll have to thank Gramma Molly after you're done, won't we?"

Lily nodded her head vigorously but didn't say anything because of her full mouth.

"When you're done with breakfast, wash your hands in the little sink, ok?" Harry said as he rubbed her back. "You have to say hello to your cousins, uncles, and aunts."

Lily nodded and took a drink of her juice. "Ok, Daddy."

"The same goes for you too, Percy." Harry said with a smile.

Percy nodded his understanding and made short work of the remaining pancakes on his plate.

Harry didn't have much time to himself between the children at the table and the sudden closeness of Mary and Elizabeth who seemed to be pining over their favorite uncle. Harry laughed and took each of their hands in his. "Why don't you two help your parents get ready. We'll have plenty of time this weekend for stories."

The twins didn't seem to want to leave him at first but after he mentioned stories, they smiled to each other and bolted up the stairs to their parent's suite in a fit of giggles.

Harry looked up to see a smiling Luna walking from the stairs.

"I don't know if those two will ever get over their crush and I don't know if I want to be around when that happens." She said with a laugh as Harry hugged her good morning and helped her into a seat.

"Herbal tea? Anything you can't eat?" He asked as he went to the counter.

"That would be fine, a little milk and sugar as well? And are there any more sausages and pancakes left?"

Harry laughed. "Percy seems to have eaten the majority of them, but there are still enough left."

Luna eyed her son critically. "Oh, the pancake eating snorkak has struck again, has he?"

Percy paled for a moment but smiled at the grin his mother was sporting.

"Go on and finish your plate and don't be rude to Annie this time." She scolded in the only way a mother can. "She's shy enough as it is."

Percy sighed and nodded. "Ok, Mummy. I won't tease Fanny Annie."

"Percy ..." She said in a dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

Harry shook his head and set a plate and cup in front of his friend. "Breakfast, madam." He said with a laugh.

Luna shook her head. "You're worse than Ron sometimes."

"You don't know the half of it." Hermione said with a laugh from the door. Her face was red and she stumbled a bit on the way to the table. Harry was at her side instantly and pulled her into a hug to support her. She winced a little and smiled her thanks.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" He asked concernedly. He pulled out a chair and helped her into it.

"I'm fine, Love." She said with a slight smile. "I could use a glass of water though." She hugged him around the waist then let him go. "Just all the excitement and I thought I'd left the morning sickness a few days ago." She looked at the platter of pancakes and paled a bit. "No pancakes for me, just some sausage." She said with a small smile.

Harry didn't take his eyes off of her as he bustled around the kitchen fulfilling her request. After downing half the glass of water, her face went to it's normal hue and she smiled gratefully at him.

"I just needed some water, Harry." She smiled reassuringly at him then started on her breakfast. Harry bent and kissed the top of her head before retrieving his own breakfast.

The morning shot by in short spurts of activity as more and more of the Weasley clan arrived. Bill, Fleur, and their children William and Constance arrived shortly afterwards in muggle style, Charlie and a now pregnant Samantha walked up the garden path with Mary and Hannah in tow before lunch. Ginny had finally come downstairs with Neville and Alice but avoided Harry like the plague. Every time their eyes met, she blushed profusely and busied herself with her clothes or with her daughter. Lily had thanked Molly enthusiastically for her monkey shaped pancake and seemed to dance happily in that excited, little girl fashion she reserved for special bouts of giddiness.

They were all surprised when a familiar Quidditch keeper knocked on the door with a baby in his arms.

"Wood?!" Virtually every adult in view of the door said with surprise.

"Hey, I guess word hasn't gotten out yet." He said with a smile and stepping to the side, Penelope and Maggie came into view farther down the path.

Harry opened the door and pulled his old friend into a hug. "Did you and Penelope finally get married?" He asked with a wide grin. "I mean, we heard you two had started dating a few years ago ..."

Harry was cut off by a flash of red hair slamming into his midsection with a hug to rival Molly Weasley's. He laughed and picked the crying girl up and held her in a tight hug. "Why the tears, Maggs?" He whispered to her as she hugged him around the neck.

"I missed you, Uncle Harry." She said quietly. She looked into his green eyes and smiled widely before hugging him again.

"I missed you too." He said with a laugh. She didn't seem to want to let go so he hugged Penelope with his free arm.

"You're all she could talk about for the past two weeks." Penelope said with a laugh. "And to answer your question, Oliver and I got married a year ago on Percy's anniversary." She added quietly. Oliver put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple before they all made it into the house.

"Looks like everyone's here, Mum." Bill said with a smile. "We have enough for two teams now!"

Ron's eyes gleamed as he looked around the room. "Oh, this will be a great game." He said with a wide smile. "No more off balanced teams!"

Harry laughed at the scheming brothers and put a free hand on Hermione's shoulders. He had a hard time putting Maggie down but after whispering that she should say hello to everyone else, she reluctantly let go and made her rounds.

The day went by in a flash of laughter, Quidditch, food and fun. Mary, Elizabeth, Lily and Maggie had become Harry's official cheerleaders as he looked around for the snitch and Hermione was laughing at the expressions on their faces when he dove for the golden ball. She winced as well but knew his flying skills were beyond what most people could dream of and still scolded him for taking chances. Ron proved several times over that he deserved the praise the sports columns gave him for his position on the Cannons and Wood deserved just as much for being Keeper on Puddlemere's front lines. The game boiled down to Harry and Charlie racing each other around the Weasley Pitch in an attempt to beat the other to the snitch. The children who weren't playing were staring in awe at their father or uncle as they zipped from one end to the other cutting each other off and laughing at the diversionary tactics they took to confuse each other. Harry won the game with his famous dive and rolled to the ground with the golden orb fluttering harmlessly in his outstretched hand. He soon found himself covered in a mass of red and bushy brown hair as his cheering squad rushed him and fought for a hugging spot. Lily was the first to latch around his neck, then Mary and Elizabeth both got an arm and Maggie was firmly wrapped around his midsection. He laughed and tried to hug them all back but his arms were weighed down by the twins.

After cleaning up from the game, the large family made their way to a large oak that sported two headstones in front of it. Molly was the first to them both and spoke quietly as she cleaned off the grave of her husband while Penelope and Maggie tended to Percy's. Each family took their turn to speak to their lost loved ones as the sun sank lower in the sky. They all placed a flower in the large vase that was between the two and let out small laughs and sobs as they spoke of their memories with the two fallen men. Fred and George left an old 'Bighead Boy' badge on Percy's grave and laughed as if it was their fourth year and they'd just pulled the prank on their older brother. Harry and Hermione were the last two and after a silent thank you to them both for the memories they'd given him, they rejoined the rest of the Weasleys at the family pavilion for dinner.

The time flew by as everyone shared their experiences since their last gathering and congratulations and squeals were heard as Hermione and Samantha both announced their pregnancies to the entire family. Harry spotted his adopted mother looking over the gathering with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She winked at him and bustled around the tables mothering her children and kissing her grandchildren for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they'd all arrived.

It was a unanimous vote that brought Oliver Wood officially into the Weasley fold, making him an honorary family member from then on. The men hoisted the flabbergasted Quidditch fanatic on their shoulders and gave him a victory lap around the house before unceremoniously throwing him into the pond to the laughter of everyone present. The children were playing various games of tag and hide and seek while the Weasley wizard chess tournament raged on at the picnic tables. Those who weren't playing were caring after the babies or chatting over tea in the shade.

There was a roar of laughter as six very familiar people ran out of the house. Harry sat next to his wife and smiled dreamily as three manikin-like women ran past and she laughed as three manikin-like men followed afterwards. Ron sat down with a grin at the sight and slid his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I forgot we'd left the masks here." Hermione commented with a shoulder shaking laugh as one of the men tripped and fell into the pond.

Harry grinned. "That was some ball, don't you think?" He said with a far away look in his eyes. "I can't believe everything that happened that year ..."

Hermione leaned into him as his arms encircled her waist and patted her firming belly. She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss him on the cheek. "It was." She whispered contentedly to him. He smiled at her in return and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_

Hogwarts: October 25, 1996

_

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall as he had so many years past. He cleared his throat and smiled at the quieting students in the school. "Everyone, I would like to make an announcement before we begin tonight's feast." He smiled at the now attentive faces of his students. "It is with great pleasure that I announce the first Hogwarts Masquerade Ball set for this Halloween."

The students began talking amongst themselves animatedly as the excitement spread across the tables. Dumbledore smiled at their reaction and cleared his throat again.

"There are a few rules pertaining to this event." He said seriously. "The first is you will only be able to wear a mask that belongs to your year. There will be consequences if you attempt to procure one that is from a year above yours. Secondly, it is open to everyone!"

The din of the students increased at the news and it took a sonorous charm to get them back under control. "Please do be sure to speak with your prefects with your intent to attend or not. You will not have to wear dress robes as your costume will be provided by your masks. This event has been designed for you to get to know one another without the pretense of knowing to whom you are talking so we may come together as a school instead of four separate houses. With that said ... Let the feast ... Begin!"

The tables filled with the normal fare for a Hogwarts evening feast and through all the excited chatter that echoed through the hall, students were still finding themselves full to exploding.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. "I wonder what costumes we'll have." He said conspiratorially. "I just hope that I don't run into Cho ... She keeps pestering me to try dating again ..."

"Harry, you have to realize that she's had time to heal." Hermione said casually as she went for a second helping of Yorkshire pudding. "She did apologize for blowing up at you at Madam Puddifoot's, didn't she?"

Harry closed his eyes and winced at the name of the gaudily decorated shop in Hogsmeade. "I was so uncomfortable there, you wouldn't believe it." He said under his breath. "She did apologize, but I just don't see her that way anymore."

"Is there anyone you fancy now?" Ron asked with a smile.

Harry glanced at Hermione as she reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice and lowered his head. "I don't know if there's anyone who would like me for me and not this scar." He admitted in a whisper.

Ron grinned and looked at his sister further down the table. She noticed Ron looking and blushed. Ginny turned to her plate and busied herself with moving the mash around before glancing at Harry again.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione spilled her juice and looked up apologetically. "Sorry." She said quickly as she used her napkin to clean up the mess she'd made.

Harry helped her without thinking about it and flinched when their hands met. He looked apologetically to her and set his napkin aside.

The days went by quickly after the announcement and as Halloween crept closer and closer, Harry became more and more depressed. He tried to tell his friends that he wasn't going to go to the ball but Hermione had persuaded him from sitting around the empty common room by himself. The rest of the student body of Hogwarts were becoming more and more restless as October thirty-first rapidly approached and on Halloween day, most of the teachers relegated the class to study sessions instead of lessons due to the distracted students.

At lunch, it was announced that classes were cancelled for the rest of the evening in preparation for the night's festivities to the cheers of the entire student body, save Hermione, who was looking forward to the study time. Regardless, they would all find a mask on their beds when they returned to their rooms. There were charms in place to keep them from hinting to their true identities and it was up to them to discover who everyone else was. They were warned that once the masks were on, they would not be able to remove them until the appointed unmasking later that evening.

Harry and Ron found that the small masks not only masked who they were, but also their voices. They sounded alike and they looked alike, down to the color of their hair. The only thing different was their robe colors – Ron's was blue and Harry's green – even their heights had been evened out.

"I'm guessing Professors McGonagall and Flitwick put this together." Harry said in his strange, new voice.

"I don't care how they did it." Ron said in the same voice. "It's going to be bloody hard to find anyone else if everyone looks and sounds the same. I wonder what Eve is going to look like?"

"Eve?" Harry asked curiously. "Don't you mean Eve?"

"Why are you calling Eve, Eve, Adam?" Ron asked with an equal amount of confusion.

Harry laughed. "I guess real names are masked just like our faces, Adam!" He said with a laugh. "I can't even call you by your real name!"

Ron joined in the laughter. "This is going to be one confusing night, Adam ..." He laughed again as he was forced to say a different name than he intended.

The time came when everyone was to meet in the Great Hall and they followed Seamus, Dean, and Neville down the stairs to the common room. When they got there they looked around in shock.

All the girls were dressed in the same Victorian-era ball gowns, save for the differing colors, and just as it had been for the guys, their voices were all identical as were their faces. The only way to tell the different years apart were their relative heights and the color of their masks.

Harry looked around for any hint that Hermione might be in the crowd of Eves and found it difficult to tell any of them apart. Aside from how they walked, even their body language when they talked was identical. With a sigh, he joined the mass of students in their march to the wonderfully confusing night ahead of them.

It was soon apparent that the magic concealed everyone in the school equally. The only way to tell the students from the professors were the crowns perched atop the professors heads. It was a rather surreal night for everyone according to the chattering identical voices throughout the Great Hall.

Harry had broken away from Ron in an attempt to find Hermione. He figured this was as good a time as any to spend some quiet time just talking with the girl he'd come to fancy. He poured himself a glass of punch when a familiarly robed Adam bustled over to him.

"Adam! I think I found Eve!" Ron said happily. "I can't believe my luck! She rolls her eyes when I talk about Quidditch, that's how I knew it was her!"

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach and realized that Ron was talking about Hermione. He'd known that his best friend harbored a crush on his other best friend but he was hoping that he could have let her know about his feelings first. He nodded and forced a smile to his hidden redheaded best friend.

"Why are you standing here telling me about it when she's waiting?"

Ron didn't pick up the hurt in Harry's voice and smiled widely. "Wish me luck, mate!" He said with a grin. Ron grabbed two glasses and bustled over to the girl in the blue gown. Harry winced when he saw the familiar periwinkle hue and sighed miserably.

"What's wrong, kind sir?" An Eve in a chocolate brown gown asked concernedly as she joined him at the table.

Harry looked up and smiled wanly. "Oh, it's nothing." He said distantly. "Just girl problems, it seems that I don't attract them like some others do."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled in return. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you, you never know." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled genuinely and realized that he didn't have to worry about being Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, for once in his life and decided to let his courage show. "Would you like to dance, Milady?" He asked with a flourish and bow. She laughed gaily and took his proffered elbow.

"I'd be honored, kind sir." She said with a hint of amusement to her voice.

The two of them seemed to fit together perfectly as they danced around the floor and laughed at the jokes and their current predicament. They'd both built up the courage to at least admit that they had their eyes set on unattainable relationships but couldn't go into specifics because of the protective charms on the masks. The feast came after the dancing as hundreds of six-person tables riddled the Great Hall and people began to eat.

Harry laughed as he saw the enforced manners and dinner etiquette that everyone was magically coerced into. He looked at his mysterious guest and smiled. "A friend of mine is probably having a hard time eating right about now." He laughed again as she nodded.

"There's someone in my house that would be truly upset at the pace as well." She laughed and though it was magically induced to sound like the hundreds of other laughs in the room, Harry was entranced by it.

The feast continued to much laughter and conversation. Shortly after everyone had finished, the tables were cleared away once more and the ball resumed. The music slowed down and Harry found himself wanting to continue, but everyone's attention was drawn to the court jester who had been dancing by himself merrily through the night. He was up on the stage and came to a humorous halt in front of a podium.

"My good Adams and Eves." He said with a chuckle. "The time has come for us to reveal ourselves. On the count of ten, please remove your masks."

The tension built in the air as the countdown commenced from one to ten. Everyone was laughing merrily at the jester who was doing his best to ease the pressure with comedic dances and jokes in between the numbers.

The roar of the crowd grew as the numbers got higher and higher. They all shouted at eight, then nine, and suddenly the masks were pulled off on the echoed number of ten.

Harry looked to his partner for the evening and smiled with relief as her face returned to normal.


	10. Childhood Divination

CHAPTER TEN

Childhood Divination

Harry smiled at the relieved look on Hermione's face as well. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Wait ... If I've been spending all evening with you, then who did Ron ..." There was a one-sided shouting match suddenly springing up from the stage that took both his and Hermione's attention from each other for the moment. The entire school body looked to where the jester was and saw the most amusing sight there ever was at Hogwarts.

Standing next the podium, petrified in rage and still dressed in the court jester's tights and frill shirt was none other than Professor Severus Snape. Harry had seen the man angry before and despite the purple color of the pale man's face he couldn't help but laugh. The entire school couldn't hold back the laughter and a very mortified and angry potions master stood as regally as he could and stalked over to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione were in such hysterics they had to hold onto each other to remain standing and so it was with every other couple in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was uncharacteristically chortling as if both the rictusempra and cheering charms had been cast on her simultaneously. Professor Flitwick had fallen off of his chair and rolled under the table either from fear or laughter. The other professors were in equal hysterics, either spilling their drinks upon themselves or holding on to one another to keep from falling to the floor as most of the students had done. Professor Dumbledore was laughing heartily but became deathly serious when Snape approached him. After a few whispered words, the head of Slytherin stormed out of the Great Hall and the laughter boomed again.

Harry straightened himself, though still chuckling badly, and glanced at Hermione who was still chortling at the mental image of Snape in the colorful costume. He was pulled from his admiration of her when he heard Ron bellowing in the crowd. He looked to the direction of his friend then to Hermione. They shared a look and both immediately made their way to where Ron was standing in a rather livid tirade.

"YOU?!" He shouted at an unflinching blonde with large, blue eyes that made it look like she was constantly surprised. "HOW COULD IT HAVE BEEN YOU?!"

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and pulled out her butterbeer cap necklace before she responded. "I'm sorry I wasn't Hermione, Ronald." She said in her sing-song voice.

Ron blanched and looked at the crown quickly and stopped with wide eyes when he spotted his two best friends.

"You thought that was me?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice.

Ron tried to come up with an excuse but his face just got redder and redder as incoherent words fell from his lips.

"I assume you didn't notice the color of her mask then?" Hermione asked pointedly. "She is a year behind us, after all. The height would have been another giveaway."

Ron looked to Harry for support and winced when he shrugged not knowing what to do in this situation. He looked at Luna who was now humming a familiar tune that escaped him, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry about him, Luna." She said while putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Luna's eyes went dull and a dreamy smile crossed her lips. "He's so cute when he's flustered, don't you think?" Her head tilted to the side as she sighed contentedly. "Of course, when he started talking about Quidditch, I rolled my eyes and pretended to be you. I hope you aren't mad, Hermione."

Hermione's and Harry's eyes went wide. "You pretended to be me?" Hermione stammered in disbelief.

Luna nodded lazily and looked at one of the bottle caps on her necklace. "I thought he'd be looking for you." She admitted. "So I gave him a taste of _Hogwarts, A History_, a disinterest in Quidditch, and a small argument about schoolwork." She sighed and small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "It worked well, I think."

Hermione glared at the snort that came from Harry. He had been trying to hold in his laughter during Luna's confession but couldn't hold it any more. "If this had been a prank, Luna, I would congratulate you!" He said after Hermione's death stare. "But it seems this wasn't a prank ... I think you should find Ron and apologize to him."

Luna looked at Harry seriously. "But I did."

Harry started to feel uncomfortable with her wide-eyed stare and fidgeted nervously. "Oh, right, you did, didn't you?" He looked at Hermione who still seemed both surprised and angry and made a command decision. "I think I'm going to go back to the common room. I'll see you there, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded absently while she poured over the night's events. Harry recognized the pursed lips and small crease between her eyebrows as her analysis commenced, said goodnight to Luna who had gone back to admiring her bottle caps, and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

He began his own analysis and realized that Hermione was interested in someone that she thought was unattainable. For the life of him he couldn't pin down who it might be. He hoped she was talking about him but the fact that they talked about everything under the sun and were very comfortable around each other made him realize that it had to be someone else. An author perhaps? Or a different Quidditch star? No, it couldn't be a Quidditch star ... How would Ron's round about confession affect Hermione? Was it Ron that she thought was unattainable?

Harry stopped in his tracks when he realized what time it was. "This is the first Halloween that nothing bad happened ..." He said aloud.

"I wouldn't bet on that, mate." Ron's voice wafted sullenly from behind a suit of armor.

Harry spun at his friend's voice. "Ron? Why are you sitting back there?"

"I needed to think, Harry." Ron said quietly. "I guess you know for sure now."

"About Hermione? I've known you fancied her for ages now." Harry admitted guardedly.

"I don't know about that anymore, Harry." Ron said even more quietly than before. "I thought I knew her and when I was talking to Luna it felt like I didn't know Hermione at all ... Needless to say, I was sort of ... happy ... it was Luna."

"Happy?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron nodded. "We talked all night, Harry. She didn't act like herself ... or maybe she did ... I've been avoiding her all year and didn't notice how she'd changed ..."

"She is sorry that she acted like Hermione." Harry said comfortingly. "Hermione and I talked to her a bit after you left. I have to say, she is quite smitten with you ..."

Ron nodded. "I thought it was strange that she just rolled her eyes when I started talking Quidditch and didn't argue back ... Do you think she's mad at me for blowing up at her?" Ron looked to Harry hopefully.

Harry smiled. "If anything, she's fallen for you more." He said with a laugh. "Like I said, she's smitten."

Ron smiled slightly and stood. "Thanks, Harry, I have someone I need to apologize to. Actually two people. Could you ask Hermione to wait for me to get back?"

"Sure, Ron." Harry said with a clap on Ron's shoulder. "We'll be waiting for you. I wouldn't want you to face an angry Hermione by yourself."

Ron laughed. "Thanks, Harry, but you don't have to do that ..."

Harry smiled and watched his best friend trot off to the Great Hall. "Good luck!" He called after him and Ron waved back that he'd heard him.

After a few minutes of quiet thought, Harry continued along his previous path and found himself smiling while he looked at the portraits along the walls. He was startled when a woman's voice piped up.

"Password?" The fat lady said in her normal regal voice.

"Trick or treat" Harry said with a grin. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and her portrait moved aside. Harry chuckled at her confusion and climbed through the portrait hole. A few moments later, he was in his pajamas and sitting in the common room staring at the fire.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Are you going to bed soon?"

Harry looked up and smiled at the girl behind him. "Waiting for Hermione to get back, Ginny." He looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong?" Harry patted the seat next to him on the couch and Ginny joined him reluctantly.

"Harry ... Are ... Are you and Hermione dating?" She asked quietly. She looked into his eyes searching for something.

Harry smiled softly. "No, we're not ..." He was interrupted by soft, moist lips and cool, smooth skin wrapping around his neck. His eyes were wide as he felt his best friend's little sister pour five years worth of pent up emotion into her kiss and he didn't know how to respond. In many ways, he felt like he was betraying his best friend but mostly, he felt like he was cheating on Hermione and as her name passed through his head he gently pushed the young Weasley away.

"Harry?" She asked in confusion.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I can't. I mean, you're pretty and all, but I-I just can't. Please don't be mad ..." He stammered nervously.

"I-I shouldn't have been so forward, Harry ..." Tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes and she stood abruptly. "Goodnight, Harry." She said quickly and ran to the girl's dormitory.

Harry hung his head and shook it in disbelief. _I thought she was over that ..._ He looked to the portrait hole and his stomach knotted into little balls of tension. _I hope Hermione didn't see her kissing me  ..._

"Just when I thought that nothing bad would happen ..." He sighed miserably and buried his face in his hands. He waited for a few more hours and watched as his housemates returned, that is, everyone but Hermione. The dread he felt earlier compounded with everyone that walked through the portrait hole until it trickled down to Ron.

"Where's Hermione?"

Harry shrugged miserably. "How'd your talk with Luna go?"

"Brilliant!" Ron beamed. "We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend! Our first date, Harry!"

Harry smiled his congratulations. "She's a sweet girl."

"You bet she is." Ron said with a laugh. "That must have been some talk you gave her."

Harry nodded. "I don't think I really needed to talk to her, it was obvious she was smitten."

Harry heard a shuffle near the girl's dormitory stairs and caught sight of a familiar bunch of bushy, brown hair and pajamas.

"Hermione?" He called out instinctively but she didn't stop. Harry groaned miserably. "Great ... Just great ... I think she saw what happened ..."

"Saw what?"

"Ginny kissed me tonight." Harry said miserably.

"She did?" Ron said with a smile. "It's about time!"

"Ron, I fancy Hermione." Harry admitted with a red face. "I have for a bit now."

Ron looked at him incredulously. "And you let Ginny kiss you?!" The tips of his ears were turning red and Harry knew the shouting would start soon.

"Ron, I didn't mean to hurt your sister. She asked me if Hermione and I were dating and I said no then the next thing I know she's kissing me." He put his hands in the air as a sign of peace. "I don't share her feelings and I tried to let her down gently, Ron, honestly!"

Ron saw the look in Harry's eyes and seemed to bring himself under control. "Ok, I knew that Ginny has had a thing for you for quite a while now ... And I guess I knew you didn't think of her that way."

"I think of her as a sister, just like I think of you as a brother, Ron."

Ron put up a hand. "Let me finish ... She kisses you tonight and you think Hermione saw that. You two spent the evening together dancing and laughing. I thought you might have reconciled with Cho, but I know I'm wrong about that now." Ron looked at his best friend and smiled. "Well, just tell her the truth tomorrow and hope she doesn't hex you on the spot."

"Thanks for the advice, Ron." Harry said with a slight grin. "So, you're ok with me fancying Hermione?"

"I'm not really sure yet." Ron said with a grin. "I feel better about it than I thought I would, but then again ..."

"Luna opened your eyes a bit?" Harry said with a laugh. Ron blushed a bit but grinned in reply. "Well, Hermione won't be easy to talk to tonight." Harry sighed again and stood up. "I think I'll go to bed ..."

"I'm with you." Ron laughed. "This has been a tiring night, Adam."

Ron and Harry both laughed and made their way to their room. Harry lay awake a bit longer and mulled over what he was going to say to Hermione tomorrow. _Hopefully she'll be calm enough to talk to ..._ His eyes fluttered closed and visions of a fire-breathing Hermione haunted him all night.

The next morning, Harry found himself bleary-eyed and still half asleep at the Gryffindor table. Ron had gone over to visit Luna and Ginny had moved farther down the table. Hermione had either eaten breakfast earlier and went ahead to the library or she was avoiding him completely. He didn't know which was worse and found himself nodding off into his porridge.

"Harry, you look like you haven't slept a wink all night." Hermione said as she sat next to him in Transfiguration. "Did Ginny come back down after everyone else was in bed?" She said coolly.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, about that ..."

"I don't want to hear about the details, Harry." She said with indifference.

"Ginny and I aren't together." Harry finished. "She kissed me when I told her we weren't dating."

Hermione eyed him skeptically. "Is that so? You looked like you were enjoying yourselves to me."

"Hermione, I don't like her that way." Harry hissed under his breath. He didn't want the rest of the class to hear their conversation.

"Oh, really? What was all that about being a sweet girl and how _smitten_ she was?" Hermione's temper began to rise and Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Hermione, Ron and I were talking about _Luna_. He was thanking me for talking to her after the Ball." He explained calmly. "They are going on a date this weekend in Hogsmeade and I was hoping you'd go on one with me!"

"What?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You want to _WHAT_?!"

"Hermione, I am asking you to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He explained with a small smile.

She looked visibly shaken and her eyes went wide. "Wait, the girl you thought was unattainable?"

"Was you." He said with a red face.

"I don't believe it." She said quietly.

"If I'm stepping over a line or anything, you can forget I asked ..." He added quickly. He didn't know if he could handle being around her if she rejected him but he wasn't about to throw away the friendship they'd built up so far. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Hermione. I know there was someone you were interested in and I don't want to get in the way ..."

"It was you." She said quietly with her own blush. "I-I mean, I was talking about you last night."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Does ... does this mean that you'll go? On a date with me, that is?"

Hermione's lips curled into a quaint smile and she nodded quietly. "Yes, Harry, I'll go on a date with you." She looked to him and smiled warmly. He returned her smile and silently felt like someone had cast an overpowered cheering charm on him.

"Meet you in the common room then? Eight sound ok?" He whispered as McGonagall strode down the aisle to her desk.

Hermione nodded as she got her books ready for the lesson ahead.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter! The lesson has started ..." Professor McGonagall barked from the front of the classroom. "Kindly pay attention!"

They both blushed furiously and snapped their attention to what the professor was saying but couldn't hold it for long and started glancing at one another and trading smiles.

After the last class of the day, they met for dinner in the common room and made their customary walk to the Great Hall. Harry reached out tentatively and took Hermione's hand clumsily causing her to start. She looked at him and smiled then corrected his grip so they could walk hand-in-hand properly. Harry blushed and smiled shyly at her.

"I wonder what kind of reaction this is going to get us ..." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, be prepared for Lavender's and Parvati's giggling all through dinner. Honestly, the gossip twins are going to have a field day."

"Does that bother you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Since when have those two bothered me?" She replied with a smile.

Harry relaxed somewhat and began to enjoy her company again. Butterflies were having a demolition derby in his stomach and he felt a bit light headed by just holding hands with her but he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Harry, why did you try to get out of going to the ball?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?" He looked at her curiously and her question sunk in. "Oh, well, October thirty-first." He said simply.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. Having read every book she could find that had mention of Harry in it when she was younger she suddenly realized what the significance of that date was. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have remembered ..."

"It's ok." He said with a far away look in his eyes. "I'd have to say that this Halloween was the first time anything good happened." He looked to her and smiled genuinely.

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad." She said shyly when he blushed. "If you want to talk about it ..." She left the invitation open and Harry smiled at her offer.

The evening went as they pretty much thought it would. Lavender and Parvati were giggling madly and glancing their way throughout dinner. Ginny seemed to be more depressed than they'd ever seen her and she spent the majority of dinner at the far end of the table with the Creevey brothers and Neville. Ron was sitting next to Luna and the two of them seemed to be lost in their own world. The worst of it was the outburst that Cho Chang made before storming out of the Great Hall. She couldn't believe that they had just started dating and caused a scene towards the end of the feast. Hermione took it all calmly and they both had given up trying to explain when the Ravenclaw seeker huffed and left for her common room.

After dinner, they were stopped by just about everyone demanding answers to a myriad of questions ranging from why did they keep it a secret to when the wedding was. It was a very exhausted couple that finally slumped into the couch in their own common room just before curfew.

"Well, the worst of it is over." She said with a deep sigh.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." Harry said in an impersonation of Trelawney. "I predict rocky roads ahead ..."

"You better be talking about ice cream, Harry." She said with a playful grin on her face.

Harry laughed. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Hermione shook her head and stood. "I should get to bed; I've got to be up early for a date tomorrow."

Harry grinned and joined her. "Me too." He said with a playful wink. "See you at eight then?"

Hermione nodded and waved. "Goodnight, Harry." She said with a smile and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry grinned and climbed the stairs to his room. With each step he felt more and more nervous about the next day. All he could think about was not screwing this up, he didn't want to ruin any kind of relationship with Hermione either platonic or romantic. He hoped they could continue in the romantic vein, but his low self-esteem kept nagging at him. _What if she realizes that she doesn't like me that way? What if I completely botch this up? She's too good for me, what if she realizes that?_ The closer he got to his room, the more concerned he got about the following day. He finally got to his bed and after changing sat down clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked as he came into the room.

Harry looked to Ron and felt like he was going to throw up. "I don't know if this is such a good idea, Ron." Harry said after a deep breath. "What if Hermione ends up hating me or something ... I don't know if I could handle that ..."

Ron shook his head and laughed. "The brave Boy-Who-Lived ..."

"I'm serious, Ron ... What if I'm not good enough for her? I mean, she's wonderful. How can I compete with Krum?"

"I wouldn't worry, Harry." Ron said with a comforting smile. "If you ask me, the fact that she held your hand should be enough of an idea that she fancies you too."

Harry nodded but still felt queasy. "I hope I don't botch this tomorrow." He yawned sleepily.

"You won't, Harry. Just be yourself, that's who she knows and if she fancies you, that's who she likes." Ron clapped him on the back and laughed. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry tried to smile but the thoughts that were rolling around in his head kept him from doing so genuinely and his face contorted into a grimace instead. "Night, Ron." He said quietly and lay down. _Either way, I find out tomorrow._ He thought glumly and before he knew it he was asleep.

Harry snapped awake to a stream of light soaking his face in morning sunshine. He looked hurriedly to the clock and nearly fell out of his bed in panic. "I'm going to be late!" Somehow his alarm was shut off in the night and he only had five minutes to get ready for his first date with Hermione. In a mad dash, he raced to the bathroom and opted for a quick refreshing in the sink instead of a full blown shower. He fought with his hair but it didn't matter how much water he tried to soak his head with because the raven locks on his skull seemed to ignore his silent and vocal pleas to lay straight. He dashed back to his room and threw on a clean set of clothes and grabbed his wool cloak and other necessities before nearly tripping down the stairs. He looked around the common room to the blurry shapes of his classmates and slapped himself in the forehead as he rushed back up to his nightstand for his glasses. Several minutes later he was doubled over in the common room apologizing to a laughing Hermione.

"Harry, it's ok." She said with a laugh. "I know how you are on the weekends, don't worry!"

Harry smiled and nursed the stitch in his side. "Ready for some breakfast then?" He wheezed.

Hermione smiled. "Come on ... You know, we need to get you into better shape." She said playfully.

"Ha ha ha." Harry replied with a faux scowl. _Great start, Potter, just wonderful ..._

They took one another's hands a little less awkwardly than the previous night to the cat calls and whistles of their housemates and experienced even more attention when they made it to the Great Hall.

Harry bent to Hermione's ear. "Ready for the attention in Hogsmeade?" He whispered conspiratorially.

"Harry, we've been to Hogsmeade dozens of times." She said with a dismissive smile.

"Ok." He said with a smile and pulled her chair out for her. He took the one next to her and they started into their breakfast. The morning went quickly until Professor McGonagall announced that those going to the wizarding town were now free to do so.

Harry smiled and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it with an grin and he prepared himself for the worst. He didn't have to wait long for things to start when Colin snapped a photo of them on their way out of the castle. Farther down the road, Cho and someone Harry hadn't seen before bumped into Hermione in a determined attempt to beat them to, what Harry guessed, Madam Puddifoot's. Harry apologized to Hermione and kept a bit of a closer watch around them. The last thing he wanted was for Malfoy and his goons to show up and cause trouble.

The afternoon went by in much the same fashion, students stopped in the streets and pointed at the couple as they made their normal rounds through Hogsmeade. Harry could see Hermione becoming a little frazzled at the attention and tried his best to make her smile. They spent their time laughing and window shopping when Harry's previous fears came to light. They were walking out of the Three Broomsticks when Harry tripped on an oversized, Hogwarts issue dress shoe. He fell unceremoniously into the mud and rolled over just in time to catch Hermione as she tripped over him. She landed straddling Harry and a flash bulb went off as she tried to push herself up off of him.

"What in the bloody hell?!" Harry growled as Hermione finally got to her feet.

"Look at this! The mudblood and Potter rolling in the mud!" Malfoy laughed hysterically. "The Prophet would give a mint for this snapshot!"

Harry's temper shot through the roof as he got to his feet but he didn't have enough time to do anything. Before anybody could react, Hermione had kneed Draco in the crotch and smashed his camera to bits in the street.

"You're lucky we're not aloud to do magic on Hogsmeade trips, Malfoy!" She spat at the groaning teenager.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles but paled at the murderous glare that Hermione shot them. "Oh, beat up on a girl?" She said mockingly.

"Hermione, come on." Harry said a little shaken. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the Slytherin trio. Draco opened his mouth to say something and Harry shot him a look that caused the pale-skinned youth to blanch even further.

Hermione looked at Harry and grimaced. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I just couldn't handle it anymore. That bloody _Malfoy_! ARGH!" She growled angrily. "He really knows how to push people's buttons!"

"He's not worth it." Harry said quietly. "Would it be alright to change into dry clothes and spend the day at the lake? I don't get to spend time alone with you often and that's the only place I can think of that we usually are ..."

Hermione clamed and smiled. "Of course, Harry." She said apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize. With any luck, we won't have to worry about any future Malfoys showing up." He said with a laugh.

Hermione blushed and grinned sheepishly but said nothing.

After a quick change, Harry and Hermione made their way to the lake and enjoyed the rest of the warm afternoon. They watched the giant squid swim lazily about under the surface of the water and laughed when they talked about the second Tri-Wizard Tournament task. The conversation turned towards Harry's parents and Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly as he talked about them.

They'd soon settled under a tree and Harry held her in his arms for the first time. She was sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest and though they were a bit nervous at first, they found that their embrace was comforting and warm.

Harry found himself distracted by the smell of her hair and couldn't place the scents. He'd always caught a whiff of her from their close proximity, but this time it was more of an aphrodisiac. They spoke quietly of the events that were happening and soon found that they were more interested in their embrace than current events. He tightened his arms around her and she breathed deeply at the sensation. He'd just laid his head on hers when a flash went off and they both looked up angry and surprised at the intrusion.

Colin was holding his camera and nearly fell into the lake at the response he'd gotten. "Don't kill me!" He shouted and covered his head quickly in an attempt to soften the retaliation that was sure to come.

Harry shook his head. "It's ok, Colin." He said guardedly as he helped Hermione to her feet. "Ask us next time. I just want two copies of that picture you just took."

Colin looked up with surprise to see his idol and his girlfriend smiling at him. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"I said, I'd like two copies of that photograph." Harry said with a laugh. "One for me and one for Hermione. But ask us next time. We came down here to be alone and it seems that didn't work either." He looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. "It looks like it's time to head back to the common room anyway." He said with a hint disappointment weaved in his voice.

Hermione smiled. "We can stay up in the common room, Harry, the day's not completely over."

They smiled at one another and Harry clapped Colin on the back as they passed. "Remember those photos." He said with a chuckle as he and Hermione started back to the castle.

The common room wasn't as deserted as they'd liked but their normal seats in front of the fireplace were open, thanks to Ron. They sat next to their redheaded friend and the three of them shared their stories of the day and their respective dates. Ron was nearly giddy with anticipation. He and Luna were going to spend the next day on the grounds and he'd spied the perfect place to get away on his way back from Hogsmeade earlier. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's reaction to Malfoy and his unfortunate collision with Hermione's knee and soon found that they were the only three left in the common room.

"Well, I'm going to go up to bed." Ron said with a yawn and a stretch. "See you at breakfast." He said with a grin and a wink. Before his two best friends could respond, he was up the stairs, laughing all the way.

Hermione snuggled into Harry's shoulder as he put his arm around her. Her arms gently slid around his waist and they continued their conversation from earlier. Harry felt his heart gradually beat faster and his mind start to become fuzzy as he inhaled Hermione's scent once again. He had a strange sensation as he watched his free hand slide towards her and catch her chin.

Hermione's face tilted seemingly of her own free will and the look in her eyes caught his breath in his throat. His breathing became ragged and he felt her warm, sweet breath floating over his lips. She grew warm in his arms and his nervous energy grew as her eyes fluttered closed. After an eternity, her soft, rosy lips touched his and every thought and doubt he'd had in his mind was blasted away.

She didn't seem to be able to hold herself in check either and he felt her moist tongue slip over his lips. His eyes widened at the unfamiliar request but instinctively opened his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and he could clearly taste the mint from her chewing gum she'd had before. He finally let the breath he'd been holding out through his nose and it came out as a deep moan. She pressed even further into their first kiss and brought her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. Many minutes later, she sank into his chest and let out a shuttering breath. Harry couldn't stop smiling and looked down at the top of her head and kissed it. They enjoyed each other's company for a few more hours, sharing kisses and hugs and sighing contentedly until it was time to go to their separate rooms.

Harry smiled and looked down at his sleeping wife. He looked over at Ron and grinned. "I'm going to take sleeping beauty up to bed." He whispered quietly. Ron and Luna smiled at him.

"We'll watch Lily." Ron whispered back.

"Be back in a few minutes." Harry stood quietly and cradled his wife in his arms. She let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck but didn't wake. He made it safely to their room and set her gently on the bed and after pulling her shoes off, pulled the covers over her.

"Don't go." She said sleepily and pulled at his hand. He smiled at her and climbed into bed next to her. She curled into him and wrapped an arm around his midsection.

"You ok, Love?" He asked quietly while he ran his fingers through her hair. She nodded without saying a word. "Are you sure? You've been more tired than normal lately and before you say it, yes, I know you're pregnant and I know you've had to catch up at work ... I'm just worried, Hermione."

She sighed into his chest. "I'm fine, Harry." She said adamantly. "With work and everything, I'm just not getting enough rest ..."

Harry pulled her close to him and brought her into a sweet, tender kiss. "Ok." He said reluctantly. "Just know that I'm always here for you, Love, always."

She smiled at him then buried her face in his chest accompanied by a bone-crushing hug. "I know." She said quietly.

Harry lay with his wife until he felt her slow, even breaths. He slowly got out of bed and covered her again. With a kiss to her forehead, he closed the door and made his way back outside. Children were still running around playing various games of tag, blind troll wandering, and poor little Annette was watching the other children as she clutched her stuffed dragon to her chest.

Harry walked over and sat next to the shy little girl and smiled. "Hi, Annie. Are you and Bernie having fun?"

Annie nodded and looked up at her uncle. "Bernie thinks it's gonna rain soon, Uncle Harry."

Harry looked up to the sky and smiled. "That's a smart dragon you have there." He chanced a sideways glance at the redheaded little girl who was watching him intently.

"Uncle Harry, is Aunt Hermione gonna be ok?"

"Why do you ask that?" He asked as he lay back on the grass and smiled at his niece.

"Bernie says she is scared." Annie said with a frown. "He won't tell me why. I'm scared for her."

"Would a hug help?" He asked gently. Annie was a very shy little girl and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She looked at him carefully then nodded as a tear started to form in her eye. Harry pulled her into a gentle hug and she sniffed quietly. "Feel better?" Annie nodded and smiled.

"Do hugs help Aunt Hermione feel better?" She asked quietly.

Harry laughed softly. "Sometimes they do." He admitted. "Other times she likes to read books that help her understand why she's afraid."

Annie nodded and looked at her stuffed friend. "Bernie likes books." She said with a soft smile. "He likes ones that have drawings in them. He's a silly dragon."

Harry laughed at her quiet giggles and rubbed the little girl's back. "Well, that is a really smart dragon then." He said with a grin. He looked up to see Molly bustle into the house and he looked back to the little girl. "I'm going to talk to Gramma Molly now, ok? Do you want me to read you a story later with Lily?"

Annie smiled and nodded. "Can Bernie come too?" She looked at him hopefully and smiled widely when he replied in the affirmative.

"Of course he can come." He said with a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll talk to your Dad and Mum to see if you can sleep with Lily tonight, how about that?" Annie hugged her uncle tightly and nodded again. "I'll see you in a little bit." He said with a smile and trotted to the kitchen.

He stepped into the house to see Molly filling a pitcher of water and smiled when she turned around.

"How's Hermione?" She asked with a look of worry on her face. She motioned to a chair and Harry took a seat.

"She says she's just tired." Harry admitted slowly. "But I don't know, this isn't her normal 'fingers-worked-to-the-bone' kind of tired. I'm afraid she's hiding something from me ..."

"You think so?" Molly asked sympathetically as she pulled out a chair next to him. "Could it just be morning sickness?"

"You saw her this morning, Mum, she was red-faced and stumbled. She doesn't normally do that, even when she _is_ tired." He rubbed his face and sighed exasperatedly. "I just don't know ..."

"Give her time, dear, she'll tell you. She always does." Molly said quietly as she pulled him into a hug. "She always does ..."

Harry hugged her back and smiled. "I know she does. Something just seems off this time, that's all. I was almost ready to believe that it was a combination of work and the baby, but Annie said something..."

"She did?" Molly asked concernedly.

"Well, she used Bernie like she has before ... She said Hermione's scared." Harry shook her head. "Whenever she does that bit with her dragon it's something to make you take notice."

Molly smiled. "Hermione will tell you in her own way, Harry." She pinched his chin playfully. "That girl is stubborn, but she does know when it's time to spill it."

Harry laughed. "You're right, Mum. Well, I promised Annie that I'd talk to George and Angelina to let her spend the night with Lily. I should get them to bed."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure that wife of yours is smart enough to let you know if there's a real problem or not."

Harry smiled again. "That she is ... I'll have to bring it up with her again when she's more awake." He stood and gave his mother one last hug before finding Annie's parents. They more than agreed to let him take their youngest for the night and he was soon sitting next to the bed with two attentive little girls waiting for him to read the story he held in his hands.

"There was a little boy who lived next to this great big tree." Harry began with a smile. "Every day, he'd go out to the tree and smile before he asked 'Can I climb in your branches?' to which the tree would always reply 'My branches are here for you to climb in whenever you want.'" He continued to read about the boy growing up and picking the fruits that grew on the tree, getting married in the tree's shade, and finally cutting the tree down to build a house for his new wife. He looked over the top of the book and smiled at the slumbering little girls in the bed and kissed each one goodnight. He put the book on the night table and turned to see a teary-eyed Hermione smiling at him from their bed.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said with a smile as he joined her. She pulled him into a hug and continued to cry.

"Where on earth did I find such a wonderful man like you, Harry?" She whispered into his chest. "How did I get so lucky?"

Harry smiled. "Hogwarts and I think the troll that brought us together that first Halloween if that answers your question." She sputtered a laugh and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Harry." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He replied with a tight, yet gentle hug. "You and Lily are the best things that have ever happened to me ..."

She let out a sob and pulled him tighter.

"Shh, it's ok, Love. I'm not going anywhere." He buried his face in her hair and let her cry for a bit. "Annie said that you were scared." He told her quietly. "What are you afraid of? Is it my job?"

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh and leaned back to wipe her cheeks. "I'm a mess." She said with a laugh. "I hope you're ready for more it's only going to get worse with the hormones ..."

Harry kissed her forehead then laid his against hers. "That doesn't answer my question, Love." He said with a playful smile. "I'm not going to push you to answer, just know that I'm here to talk to, ok?"

She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled softly. "I know, Harry, I know. Can we get some sleep now?"

Harry looked at her sternly then smiled softly at the woman with tear-stained cheeks in front of him. "Of course, Love." He stood and helped her out of the bed and they changed into their pajamas. "I'm going to tell Mum that we're going to bed, I'll be right back up, ok?" Hermione nodded and climbed under the covers as he closed the door behind him.

He shook his head in defeat then let Molly know what happened before heading back to bed. She'd told him to be patient and she'd open up to him. He nodded but couldn't stop the worry building within him. Scenarios kept flashing through his head as the various things that might cause her to act the way she was filtered through his thoughts. Fear of losing him? Something wrong with the baby? Losing her job? An incurable disease? He didn't know which was worse and hoped to whatever powers that be that she wasn't dying and keeping it from him. He opened the door and saw her twinkling eyes as she watched their daughter sleep. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she wiped them away when the door opened.

"Let's get some sleep." She said with a slight smile.

Harry joined her in the bed and pulled her into a tight hug like he was keeping her from slipping away from him.

"Goodnight, Harry." She said contentedly from his chest and hugged him back with equal ferocity.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispered back. He was still holding on to her long after she'd fallen asleep. The scenarios were flooding through his mind at an alarming rate and finally, he fell asleep to troubled dreams of hospitals and more than once he woke in a cold sweat to make sure she was next to him and not in the coffin that he'd just seen in a dream.


	11. In Sickness And In Health

CHAPTER ELEVEN

In Sickness And In Health

"Harry? Time to wake up, Harry."

Harry snapped awake and looked around wildly. He was alone in the bed and with a quick turn found himself looking at a very startled and worried wife.

"What's wrong?" She asked concernedly. Hermione brushed the hair off of his sweat laden brow and sat next to him on the bed. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Without a word, Harry pulled Hermione into a desperate hug. "I haven't been able to sleep all night." He admitted quietly. "I kept having nightmares ..."

"Harry, don't you tell me that Voldemort ..." She started sternly.

He shook his head and sighed then looked into her eyes. "I kept dreaming of you in the hospital and your ..." He pulled her into another hug and held on to her as if his life depended upon it.

"My _what_, Harry?" She prompted a little too harshly than she'd intended but rubbed his back in way of an apology.

"It's stupid." He said quietly. "I don't know why I even brought that up ..."

"If it's gotten you so worried then tell me." She prompted quietly.

Harry sighed into her hair and braced himself for the argument that was going to come afterwards. He gulped then took a deep breath. "I dreamt that I was at your funeral." He said in a terrified voice. She stiffened ever so slightly and he didn't miss it. He pulled back and looked into her shocked face.

"My ... My funeral?" She said in a daze. She shook her head and looked at him tenderly. "Why on earth would you dream about that, Harry?" She asked shakily.

Harry let go of her and got out of bed. He glanced at Lily's bed and found it empty. Without a word, he shut the bedroom door and rounded on his wife. "I don't bloody know?!" He snapped. "You're not acting like yourself, Hermione, you're tired, stumbling, and I can tell it's not the pregnancy ... I know you're under stress at work and I know that you're pregnant but even with Lily and the amount of morning sickness you went through _compounded_ with that big research project that got you into the Ministry in the first place have you _ever_ acted like this!"

Hermione flinched at each accusation and opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off.

"Damn it! After talking with Annie ... Yes, she talked through Bernie and said you were scared, you know how she is when she does that ... After that talk, I was more worried than ever." He fumed as he paced the room. "I kept wondering if there might be something wrong with the baby or if my job was causing you to worry about me more than you normally do ... I was worried that you might be losing your job and worst of all, I kept thinking you had some degenerative disease that was slowly killing you ... That's what I was dreaming about all night, Hermione. I talked to Mum about what I've been seeing and she said to be patient. I can't be! I don't want to make a mistake and lose you because you think you can handle whatever it is on your own!"

He looked at Hermione finally and saw that she had started crying somewhere during his tirade. All anger forgotten, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms gently around her. "I'm sorry, Love." He whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth. "With the nightmares and worrying ... I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I'm so sorry ..."

Hermione slid her arms around him and nodded. "You have every right to be angry with me." She slipped back and looked into his eyes. "I've been reading and researching ..." She admitted. "I needed to be sure, I needed to know."

The color drained from Harry's face. "What ... What are you telling me? Is there something wrong with the baby?" He whispered hoarsely.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, the baby's fine."

"Is it more serious?" He straightened his back and his face took on a serious look. His eyes locked with hers and the sadness he saw there ripped his heart out of his chest. "You ... You can't be ..."

Hermione's head bowed and she wiped away a new batch of tears.

"Hermione, tell me you aren't dying, please tell me you're not dying." He said quietly. His trembling hands landed on her shoulders and she tensed under his tender grip. "Please, Love ... Tell me what's going on ..."

Hermione buried her head in his chest. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked suddenly.

"Hermione? What? I think you're beautiful." He said in a comforting whisper.

She nodded and looked into his eyes and seemed to know he was telling the truth. "I-I don't know yet, Harry." She turned her face from him but he caught her chin and turned her back.

"Tell me, Love, please ... I won't let you face whatever it is alone and I am bloody well not going to lose you if I can help it!"

She kissed him gently then nodded as she let out a shuddering sigh. "I found a ..." She swallowed hard and began to wring the bottom of her shirt nervously. "I found a lump in my breast the other day ..." She finished quietly as a few new tears traced their way down her cheeks.

"A lump? Doesn't that mean ..."

Hermione nodded. "I might have breast cancer." She said in a terrified, small voice.

"That's why you winced when I hugged you." He said distantly. "And you've been so exhausted because of ..."

"My extra research into the matter." Hermione finished quietly. She looked into the shocked face of her husband. "Please don't be mad with me ..." She whispered quietly.

Harry looked at her properly and felt his heart sink. "C-Cancer?" He asked quietly. He pulled her into an overly-gentle hug. "I'm not angry with you." He whispered quietly. He was still shaking and he fought with himself for control. The only thing that was flashing through his mind was his withered wife in a coffin before him and he couldn't hold back the tears.

Hermione hugged him for all she was worth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said with a sob. "I needed to know everything I could ... It might be benign or even a fibrous growth because I'm lactating." She explained. "It could be a milk-filled cyst or a normal cyst and not cancer at all."

"When can we find out for sure?" He asked quietly. "How soon can we know?"

Hermione pulled away. "I set up an appointment with Susan for Wednesday. We should know then."

Harry looked to her lovely chocolate-brown eyes. "What happens if it's cancer?" He asked bluntly. "What do we have to do? What do you need from me?"

Hermione smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "How did you become such a wonderful man, Harry?" She asked tenderly. "Why did I think I could do this on my own?"

He wiped away the new tears that were streaming from her eyes and pulled her into a tender kiss. "I'll do anything, Love, _anything_ to keep from losing you. I need you in my life, Lily needs you, so whatever it takes ..."

Hermione hugged him again but he could immediately tell that she was relieved. Her secret was out and he knew that she had been falling apart by keeping it. "Harry, I've read and researched and the number one thing I should have done, I didn't. I should have told you straight away ..."

"You should have but you did and that's what matters." He whispered quietly. "Please don't hide something this important from me again, ok?"

She nodded quietly and sat back again. "To answer your questions ... Well, I have to be treated for it, if I've got cancer that is. We'll have to do it the muggle way because the wizarding world isn't as advanced in that area of medicine yet. Treatment can't start until after my first trimester or the chemotherapy and radiation could harm the baby ..."

Harry winced at the thought of muggle hospitals and what chemotherapy and radiation treatments would do to his wife. He looked her in the eyes and tried to pull forth some of the courage that he was known for during the war. "What do you need me to do?"

She smiled at him and set a hand on his thigh. "Love me, be there for me, be there for Lily ..." She looked down and her smile faded to a trembling lip. "I have to tell Lily." She said quietly.

"_We _have to tell Lily." He corrected immediately. "We're in this together and I'm not about to let you face any of it alone. We should tell the rest of the family." Harry said evenly. "They deserve to know as well."

Hermione looked to him and nodded sadly. "Can we wait until after we meet with Susan?"

Harry took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course, whatever you're comfortable with." He said tenderly. "When do _we_ tell Lily?"

She smiled at the emphasis and returned the squeeze. "Let's tell her that morning." Hermione said quietly. "I don't want her to have nightmares ..."

"Neither do I, Love." Harry agreed. "Would you do me a favor and stop your midnight researching?" He held up a hand to the protest that he knew was coming. "If it turns out to be positive, you're going to need your strength. You're exhausted beyond anything you've been before and it wouldn't do to not be in top form when you need it ... From what I know, chemotherapy and radiation will tire you out and if you get any worse than you are, your body might not be able to handle the strain."

She looked at him with mild surprise displayed on her face and he smiled slightly.

"I did watch some specials on the BBC when I was younger. There was only so much time I had to watch the telly and educational specials like that were always on."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Just when I think I know you, suddenly something strikes me from out of the blue." She said with a soft laugh. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I try." He said with a chuckle. "Now, how about we get ready for the day? It wouldn't do well to go downstairs and have to answer a bunch of questions you're not ready to deal with yet. Mum might have to know a bit earlier than everyone else especially after the talk we had last night."

Hermione nodded. "After everyone leaves, we'll talk to Molly ... And Ron." She added quietly.

"I think Ron would like to know as well." Harry said with a kiss. "Have you had your shower yet?" She shook her head. "How about saving some water today?"

"I don't know ..." She said quietly and looked to her hands.

Harry frowned at her low self-esteem and he understood why she was so guarded as of late but wasn't going to let her think he thought of her as anything less than what she really was to him. "Hermione, you're beautiful." He said softly as he turned her face to his. "Don't ever think that you're not. I know you've been letting that old insecurity rule over you the past few days ... I think you're beautiful, Love, _nothing_ will ever change that, _nothing_."

She smiled at him genuinely for the first time all morning and pulled him into a hug and sweet kiss. "I have got to be the luckiest woman in the world to have landed you, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed. "It's the other way around, I think ... Now let's go get ourselves cleaned up." He stood and pulled her into his arms as she laughed. He looked into her eyes and the terrors that he witnessed during the night swept through his mind like a flock of crows once more. She saw the fear flash in his emerald orbs and held him comfortingly.

"If I have any say in the matter, I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time." She whispered quietly. "Whatever the outcome of this, I'm going to face it, fight it, and win."

"With me and Lily by your side, _we're_ going to beat it." He added with a kiss to the top of her head. "_We'll_ beat this _together_ ..."

Hermione nodded and hugged him tighter as she released a deep breath. "Let's hit the showers. All that sweating you did last night has you smelling pretty bad!"

Harry looked at her dumbly for a second as she shot out the door into the hall with a laugh. He soon reclaimed his senses and followed after her with his hands up in tickle attack position. Through their laughter, their shower, and getting dressed for the day Harry vowed that whatever the outcome, he was going to make sure that his wife had all the laughter and happiness she could possibly handle and then some. He would make sure that the legendary healing power of laughter would help them all make it through the rough journey they were setting upon. The time to make wonderful memories was still there and he wasn't going to waste a single moment they may or may not have left.

The day sped by with laughter being the prominent feature, thanks to the pranks a pair of Weasley's brought from their joke shop. It started relatively early when Neville suddenly changed into a large, yellow, canary for the second time in his life. The children were in hysterics and one by one found themselves as the target of a prank later on in the day. When Lily turned into a small, brown monkey and squealed in excitement, Hermione and Harry couldn't contain their laughter. Everyone joined in when she returned to normal and demanded to be turned back immediately.

If it weren't for the fact that everyone was having such a wonderful time and her house was full of laughter that it so desperately missed, Molly would have given her twins a tongue lashing to last them the rest of their lives. But as it turned out, she was laughing the hardest of them all. Seeing her large family enjoying their time with her had affixed a permanent smile on her face.

Harry had hunted down Ginny at one point and took her to the side.

"Gin, about yesterday ..."

"I _said_ I was sorry, Harry." Ginny blushed profusely.

Harry laughed. "I know, I just wanted to ask if we could put it behind us. I don't want you to scamper off every time we're in the same room together."

Ginny smiled wanly. "Are you sure? Hermione didn't look too pleased after you two came down."

He nodded. "I'm sure." He said quietly. "She saw the kiss after the ball."

"WHAT?" Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh, I-I didn't know ..."

"I'm sorry I brought that up, but that's why she was upset. She thought you and I ..."

"I wouldn't come between you two!" Ginny said vehemently. "I love Neville to death, I couldn't ..."

Harry laughed and pulled her into a quick hug. "I know, Gin. Just don't worry about it, ok? I talked with Hermione and everything's squared away." He turned to leave but stopped and turned around. He looked around conspiratorially. "Neville is one hell of a lucky guy!" He whispered quickly and ran off.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted after him with a laugh.

Harry trotted back to the gathering in the garden, his own laughter trailing after him. Ginny followed shortly and the traditional yearly birthday gift exchange commenced. The squeals of surprise from the younger children and the kisses and hugs of the adults ruled the next few hours as gift wrap and ribbons were thrown haphazardly in the air. Model racing brooms, books, a stuffed monkey, various Quidditch action figures, and other wizarding toys became the new cherished objects of the afternoon.

The day sped by without anyone to monitor the time and bits and pieces of the family had to return to their daily lives. Charlie and his family were the first to leave followed by Wood and Penelope. Maggie didn't want to leave her Uncle Harry but reluctantly left at a promise of a sleep over later in the summer. Bill and Fleur had a long trip ahead of them to visit Fleur's family in Paris and they left just before dinner. Ginny and Neville took their leave shortly thereafter with a promise to visit the Potters the following weekend.

The remaining Weasleys and Potters sat down to dinner and enjoyed the light conversation. Harry was flanked by his daughter, Mary, and Elizabeth throughout the night as he read stories from the muggle book Mother Goose to them and his wife when whines of discontent went up in protest to Fred and George having to return home.

Harry caught them all in a tight hug and Hermione got her fair share of hugs from Alex, much to Harry's amusement. He picked up Annie and her perpetual friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, Annie." He whispered to the little girl. "Thank you for telling me about Aunt Hermione."

"Bernie says she's not afraid any more, Uncle Harry." She said with a smile and a big hug. "Did you hug her to make her feel better?"

Harry laughed as he set the little girl down. "You bet I did." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Annie smiled and joined her family outside. She turned to him and waved goodbye just before the portkey activated and they were all whisked home.

Harry looked at the woman in his arms and gave her a kiss on her temple. "You ready to tell them, Love?"

Hermione's smile faded and she nodded. "Thank you for today." She whispered to him as she slipped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for the memories."

"There will be more where those came from, Love, and don't talk like these are the last one's you'll have." He scolded lightly. "We have quite a number of years ahead of us and I reckon we'll see each of those years together."

He felt her embrace tighten for a moment before she stepped back and kissed him lovingly. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

It was close to the children's bed time when they had reentered the house and spent the next hour in preparation and after the kisses and goodnights were in place, Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in the kitchen with Molly, Ron, and Luna.

"We have to tell you something." Hermione said quietly between sips of her tea. Molly glanced at Harry and his quick nod told her they'd finally talked. "It's not going to be easy for a while."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Luna looked from her husband to the rest of the people in attendance with a discerning eye. Molly, having talked with Harry earlier, was showing signs of worry and it could be seen that she'd sprint to the first person that looked like they needed a hug.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his own and prompted her to continue. He leaned in and whispered. "I'm here, Love."

She smiled slightly and looked to the table. "I have an appointment on Wednesday when we'll find out for sure." She started. Her shoulders slumped and she looked to Harry for more support. He kissed her on the forehead and nodded. With his reassurance she looked to the other three. "I might have breast cancer." She said quietly.

Luna's eyes widened momentarily as Molly's hands shot to her mouth. Ron looked at her dumbstruck as if he didn't hear her properly.

"What?" He asked shakily.

"Hermione might have breast cancer, Ron." Harry replied for her. He knew it was hard enough for her to announce the possibility in the first place and took over.

Molly didn't say a word, she was out of her chair and wrapping a motherly embrace around Hermione before any protests could be made. She whispered something in her ear that caused Hermione to let out a sob but no further words were exchanged. Luna rubbed Hermione's back and whispered to her as well. Ron, however, seemed to become angrier and angrier as the minutes passed by then suddenly shot from his seat and stormed out of the house.

"I'll go talk to him." Harry said quietly and followed his best friend. He caught up to Ron at a bench in the garden. He was leaning on the backrest and cursing under his breath.

"Ron? You alright, mate?" Harry asked tentatively as he stepped up behind him.

"Does it look like it?!" Ron spat back. "What in the bloody hell, Harry?" Ron wheeled around and glowered at his best friend. "Why Hermione? This woman who survived being crushed by V-Voldemort?" Ron wiped away a set of tears that had started to run down his cheeks. "Why does it have to be _her_?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know why." He whispered quietly. "I wish I did, I really do."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Like what?" Harry looked to his friend's face and winced at the innocent hope he held in his eyes.

"You're the most powerful wizard of the age, Harry! There's got to be something you can do!" Ron clapped his shoulder and smiled brightly. "There's got to be!"

Harry shook his head slowly. "If there were, I would have done it by now, Ron ... You of all people should know that there are some things that even magic can't fix. I can't wave my magic wand and make this problem go away ..." Harry slumped onto the bench and looked at his feet. "If the tests she needs come back positive, we'll have to go to a muggle hospital, Ron."

"Muggle?! You're joking, right?!"

Harry looked to Ron with a distinct terror and sadness etched into his face. "They're more advanced in cancer research and treatment." He said quietly before looking back to his feet. "We're going to do everything we can to beat this, Ron ... I can't lose her. I can't live without her, Ron, she's everything to me."

"Oy, mate." Ron didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Harry upset much less cry and here he was on the edge of becoming a broken man. Ron took a seat next to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "You won't lose her, Harry."

Harry looked to the stars and saw a familiar constellation high in the sky. He followed the imaginary lines until a certain bright spot was firmly in view. Ron followed his gaze and smiled. The two friends sat in the darkness for a few more minutes, reveling in the comfort that only the company that best friends and brothers could provide. Harry was the first to break the silence when he sighed and stood.

"I reckon Hermione will need me now and an apology for you storming out." He said with a slight grin.

Ron looked ahead and nodded. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of this." He waved his hands in front of him as if he were indicating the garden.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Take your time, Ron, take as much as you like." Ron nodded absently and Harry made his way back to the kitchen. The three women hadn't moved an inch during his time outside with Ron and it broke his heart to see the three of them hugging and crying. He cleared his throat and put a hand on Luna's shoulder. "I think Ron needs someone a bit more huggable right now." He said with a slight smile. Luna smiled back and with Harry's help stood then left in search of her husband.

"Anything you need, dear, anything at all and I'll be there." Molly said quietly as Harry took Luna's vacated seat. Harry rubbed his wife's back and found himself in a crush of arms and bodies a few seconds later as Hermione and Molly pulled him into the group hug.

"Things will be alright." Harry whispered in an attempt to be strong for everyone. Hermione caught a sob in her throat and focused her hug on him while Molly made some fresh tea.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered to him. "Thank you for not letting me do this on my own."

"You're a nutter if you thought otherwise, Love." He said with a smile and a kiss to her neck. "You never have to face anything alone as long as I'm alive." He stroked her hair and held her gently.

They were up for quite some time after that discussing the different options available if she did have cancer. Hermione reasoned that they should all know what she was facing and with that knowledge they could be prepared if something happened. They tried to protest but Harry backed his wife in her assessment. If they weren't prepared for the worst it would be so much harder on everyone. They went over treatments and the effects that chemotherapy and radiation would have on Hermione's body, the different operations that could be performed and their repercussions. Ron had eventually apologized for his outburst and held on to Hermione for a long time. He made no attempt to wipe away his tears and smiled at her afterwards.

"You're not in this alone, Hermione." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and wiped the tears from his face. "I know and I thank you all for that."

Harry put an arm around her waist and turned her towards the stairs. "It's time we get some sleep, we've got a long drive tomorrow and I have to floo in to get the next week off."

They said their goodnights and hugs were liberally spread around before Harry and his wife were standing in front of their sleeping daughter. She was curled up with her new monkey and had a content smile on her face. Hermione knelt next to the bed and kissed her daughter on the forehead before Harry did the same. They stayed that way for a few minutes before changing and climbing into their own bed. They were asleep shortly thereafter and with Hermione in his arms, Harry dreamt of an old couple with many children and grandchildren running around their cottage in Godric's Hollow.

**A/N:** So begins Phoenixwriter's challenge: Heavy On Her Heart. I'm writing the challenge from Harry's POV only seeing as that is the POV I've chosen for the fic. Despite what some of the challenge points are, I've decided that it is indeed an emotional issue for everyone in Hermione's life. There is little to be done about that, I think, because Hermione might hide her emotions behind books and research and Harry behind work. I chose to write them as human and I know that if my wife were facing the possibility of this desease, it would be an emotional roller coaster. It's a tough issue to deal with, let's hope I do a decent job with it. By the way, the jovial scene as she runs from the bedroom to the bathroom was put in to show how relieved she was that she'd finally told Harry. And I would personally do the same thing he decided: Make sure my wife had as much laughter and Happiness as I could possibly provide for her. If she did happen to die ... Well, I assume you know the reasons :)  
-Curt


	12. Till Death Do Us Part

CHAPTER TWELVE

Till Death Do Us Part

The following morning was a blur of activity as the final two departing families readied their children for the trip back to their respective homes. Harry used the opportunity to floo in to work and use some of his vacation days that he'd been saving for a special trip. Hermione needed him more than the office did and there was no way he was going to let work come before his family.

They had slept more effectively after Hermione had divulged her secret to the select few people they considered most important in their lives and her energy levels seemed to be returning to normal. Harry, however, had alternating dreams of happiness and loss as his worries and his reassurances concerning his wife's conditions fought for control of his mind. He was looking forward to the following week so he could restore his reserves as well.

Due to the rush of preparing to leave, the traditional pancake breakfast was postponed for a simpler feast of toast, jams, fruit, and cereal. Lily was mildly disappointed but her previous encounter with the monkey-shaped pancake and her new fuzzy friend more than made up for missing out on her favorite 'Gramma Molly treat.'

"You let us know the instant you find out!" Molly said sternly as she engulfed Hermione in motherly affection.

Hermione glanced at Lily then Percy and smiled softly. "Be careful, the children don't know yet." She whispered into her ear. "As soon as we find out, you'll be the first to know." She added reassuringly.

Molly turned to Harry and afforded him the same attention she offered her daughter-in-law and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be away so long this time." She said with a sad smile on her face. "I miss you three."

"I promise we'll be by more often, Mum." Harry said with a smile. "Take care of yourself." He commanded playfully. She laughed and turned to Lily while Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and his family.

"If you need _anything_, Hermione, anything at all, let us know." Ron whispered into her hair as they hugged.

Hermione held back her tears and smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Ron." She said in a trembling voice and turned to Luna before she lost control of herself. Luna held her gently and rubbed her back, whispering something in her ear that made Hermione laugh.

Harry pulled Ron into a quick hug and smiled as his wife wiped the tears from her eyes. _It was good of Luna to make it look like she was crying from laughter._ He thought with a smile. He hugged Luna gently. "Thanks for that." He whispered to her quietly.

They pulled apart and the children hugged and kissed their respective aunts and uncles goodbye. Percy hugged Lily awkwardly and pulled away before she could suffocate him with one of her bone-crushing hugs she seemed to save specifically for him. With their luggage in hand and everyone safely packed into the car, the Potter family slowly drove through Ottery St. Catchpole, tracing their path over the back roads until they were firmly on their way home.

The drive was blissfully uneventful and they were pulling into their driveway before it registered that they had returned after a three day holiday. The post had piled in the entranceway and Harry stooped to retrieve the bundle of bills, solicitations, and other bits of muggle correspondence. Lily was quickly up the stairs to her bedroom where she introduced her new friend to the ones she'd already made and the sound of her giggles and laughter caused her parents to smile.

Knowing his wife's independence, Harry decided it was best to allow her to dictate when she needed help around the house, within reason. Hermione was pregnant and with the stress of her current condition settling in, he wasn't about to let her tax herself.

Luggage was quickly stowed, dirty laundry was in the washer, and tea was started before Hermione had made her appearance from the bathroom.

"What's all this?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought a bit of magic would help speed things up a bit." Harry said with a kiss to her cheek. "I know we decided to refrain from using household charms but I thought it would be nice if all we had to worry about was dinner and spending time together with a movie."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him tightly to her. "They just don't make men like you, Harry." She whispered into his back.

"Of course they do." Harry said with a smile. He turned in her arms and bent to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Why don't you get Lily ready for tea, it should be done in a few minutes."

"Mmm, mine is right here." She said languidly as a content smile spread across her lips.

"You've read my mind, Love." He said with a grin and kissed her again. When they finally pulled apart it was to a tugging of Harry's pants by their daughter. He smiled at Lily and lifted her to his hip where she could hug her mother and father easily.

Hermione seemed to not want to let go of her small family but the smell of burning food quickly separated the trio. "Oh, I'm sorry about tea, Harry!" She said apologetically as she turned off the stove. The fish he had been frying had turned into several pieces of charcoal and Harry rushed to the windows to air the house.

"Don't worry, Love." He said with a smile as he hurried into the sitting room. "We've got more." He shouted as the windows were opened to create a cross breeze. He appeared in the kitchen to a seated Lily and Hermione discarding the ruined meat. He shook his head and kissed her cheek before retrieving more from the refrigerator. After taking the cleaned pan from his wife and starting over, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't apologize for moments like that ..."

Hermione smiled at him and took sat in her usual seat next to her daughter. Lily had her stuffed monkey in her lap as she read from her big sister book. "Big sisters are important, Link." She said with an air of nobility about her. "Little brothers and sisters look up to big sisters. I hope that I have a little brother that would be really, very nice."

Harry glanced over at her and let out a soft chuckle in response to the look on Hermione's face. Ten years ago he couldn't fathom being a parent, let alone married to his best friend. As he listened to his daughter explain the responsibilities of being a big sister to Link the stuffed monkey and the subsequent laughs of his wife, the seriousness of Hermione's possible disease struck him. He looked to his wife and a longing like he'd never felt filled his heart. He turned back to preparing the fish as thoughts of losing her streamed through his mind like the Hogwarts Express though the countryside.

He couldn't picture his life without her. He began to crave her touch, her kisses, and her arms around him. She was everything to him and nothing, nobody, could ever replace her. He looked down as the flipper he was using slipped from his trembling fingers and clattered on the floor. He didn't realize just how much he was being affected by the news and he struggled with himself to maintain control. She needed him to be strong for her and Lily needed him to be there if something were to happen. He looked back and flashed an apologetic smile before scooping the cooking instrument from the floor and giving it a good cleaning in the sink.

"Who wants mash with their fish?" He asked as happily as he could muster and he was relieved that neither of them seemed to notice how shaken he'd just been. Lily raised her hand and smiled at the question then laughed when her mother did the same.

After a few moments of plating their evening meal, Harry joined the two most important people in his life for tea.

"What movie do we watch tonight?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Do you want to choose, Lily?"

"I can choose the movie?" She asked with bright eyes. "Any one I want?"

Harry laughed. "You can watch any movie you like that is right for your age, remember our talk."

"I remember, Daddy." She said with a slight frown. "I wanna watch a cartoon!" She said with renewed glee.

"You can pick out your movie after we're finished eating." Hermione said with a smile. "If you finish your greens, we'll have popcorn!"

"Popcorn?!" Lily looked excited until she looked at the spoonful of broccoli that was sitting untouched on her plate. She looked warily at her parents and picked up her fork. Harry watched as she was obviously debating between popcorn or no popcorn and hid his smile when she gulped and quickly ate the green, little trees with a grimace.

"It looks like we'll be having popcorn tonight." Hermione said with a laugh as Lily quickly drank her juice to offset the flavor of her vegetables.

The three of them finished what they could on their plates and Harry began washing the dishes. "Go ahead and pick the movie, Lily." He said with a smile. "We'll know if you didn't get one from the cartoon section ..."

Lily galloped out of the room with Link in tow and Hermione busied herself with the popcorn preparation. They were soon sitting on the couch with Lily between them holding a bowl of deliciously buttery popcorn in her lap.

The opening title showed that Lily had, indeed, chosen a Walt Disney film for them to watch and the opening scenes of Bambi displayed on their television screen.

"I haven't seen this one." Harry said with a smile as he placed his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I haven't either, Daddy." Lily said absently as she let herself become absorbed in the moving blotches of color on the screen.

Hermione looked nervously at the two of them and cleared her throat. "Isn't there another movie you'd rather watch?" She asked tentatively. Harry looked over to her worried face and raised an eyebrow.

"This is a children's film, what could go wrong, Love?" He had just finished the question when he heard a gunshot from the speakers. He looked nervously at the screen then to Lily who had started to cry.

"Bambi's Mummy ..." She whimpered as she hugged Link to her chest and buried her face into the soft monkey's fur.

Harry hugged Lily gently and looked pleadingly to Hermione. "This is just a cartoon, Sweets." He whispered to her softly. "It isn't real."

"Daddy, Bambi doesn't have a Mummy anymore ..." She whimpered into his chest. Harry's heart broke at how it affected his little girl and he kissed the top of her head.

"How about we watch something else?" He thought over the movies they had and the ones that kept coming to mind had similar circumstances. He looked to Hermione and picked Lily up as he stood. "I have a better idea, let's read a story instead." Lily nodded her head and continued to cling to her father. "Why don't you join us, Love?" He said with a tender smile.

Hermione turned off the television and video player with a sigh. She joined Harry and Lily at the bottom of the stairs and the three of them dressed in their pajamas before climbing into Harry and Hermione's bed. Harry had retrieved a well worn, green covered book and cracked it open to the first page when they were all settled.

"There was once a tall oak tree that a little boy visited ..." He started slowly. The Giving Tree was a sure-fire way to cheer Lily up and though it took longer than normal, the story brought a smile to her face as Harry changed his voice for the different roles.

Lily was soon sound asleep between her yawning parents and they decided it was best to let her sleep where she was. Harry leaned down and kissed her goodnight followed by his wife. "I hope telling her tomorrow won't be too traumatic ..." Harry whispered quietly. "Of all the movies ... I didn't know what happened in that film ..."

"I should have said something earlier." Hermione whispered in reply. "I was thinking about tomorrow and it was too late."

Harry looked into Hermione's terrified eyes and cupped her cheek with a tender touch. "It will be fine." He said adamantly. "You will be fine, we will be fine."

Hermione nodded and pulled his hand to her lips. She kissed it sweetly as she ran her hand down his arm to cup his face. They came together in a lingering kiss before laying their heads on their respective pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.

For the first time he could remember, Harry was terrified the next day was starting. Hermione was still sound asleep, cradling Lily in her arms. Lily was cradling her stuffed toy in hers and Harry was lying on his side watching the two of them as they slumbered. He wiped away a few stray tears that had managed to well enough to streak to the side of his face and he reached out to sweep a stray hair from his wife's face.

She seemed so content that it ripped his heart out of his chest to think what today might bring to his small family. Yet again, fate had somehow interceded and threatened to take another person he loved away from him. The thought of not having her in his life drifted through his mind again and he couldn't begin to comprehend how to deal with the loss.

His eyes were rooted on Hermione's face and for a long time, he couldn't blink. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he'd see her funeral again then wake up to find her missing from his life. That very dream had caused him to wake and the thought of returning to it brought a sense of dread that he couldn't suppress.

Lily fidgeted in her sleep and kicked him in the stomach but it didn't hurt. He smiled lovingly at his daughter and tried to find a way to tell her the news without disturbing her. Lily's reaction to Bambi was more than enough of a foreshadowing if she were to lose her mother. The little girl would be devastated to say the least.

Harry leaned in and kissed both of his girls on the forehead before pulling back to watch them sleep once again. He jumped slightly when Hermione's hand caught his arm as he pulled away.

"Get some sleep, Harry." She said groggily.

"I can't." He admitted quietly. "Dreams and worries are running rampant right now."

She kissed his hand then guided it to her other where she laced her fingers with his. "You said that everything will be fine and it will be." She whispered over the breathing of their daughter. "Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'll try, Love." He whispered to her. She had already fallen back asleep but wouldn't let go of his hand. He smiled slightly and watched them sleep for a bit longer before he succumbed to slumber once again.

The alarm saved Harry from having to see Hermione in the coffin again and he reached over to sluggishly turn it off. His wife and daughter were still sound asleep next to him to his relief and he stretched before waking them for the day.

Hermione was the first to open her eyes and one look into the blood-shot, worry filled orbs told Harry that Hermione hadn't slept well either. He smiled supportively and kissed her lips gently before he rolled out of bed and opened the curtains. The sky was obscured with dark, heavyset clouds that looked like they were ready to burst forth into a deluge at any moment. There was the peculiar smell of ozone in the air that reminded Harry of the storm he played in during third year before the dementors streamed onto the pitch.

He looked at the woman who slid her arm around his waist as she snuggled into his side and looked out the window into the near light of dawn.

"So it begins." She said wistfully as a lone tear streaked down her rosy cheek. Harry kissed her temple and squeezed her gently to him. He stopped before straightening to breathe in the scent that was lingering from her still sleepy form and without another thought wrapped is other arm around her protectively.

"Everything will turn out fine, Love." He said adamantly. "We'll get through this."

Hermione returned his embrace almost desperately and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt a warm wetness on his exposed skin and rocked her gently as she wept.

"I love you, Harry." She said after a moment. "Always know that."

"Don't you talk like you won't have the chance to tell me, Hermione." Harry said sternly. He stepped back enough to look at her and tilted her face to his. "Don't you dare give up and think this is the end."

The lost look in her eyes caught him off guard and he felt his own resolve begin to fail. He steeled his nerves and brought his wife into a passionate kiss that surprised the both of them. Her hands slid around his neck and tangled themselves in his hair as he tightened his embrace around her waist.

They didn't know how long they were feverishly kissing one another in a desperate attempt to show one another that they weren't going to give up. The alarm went off a second time and caused them to break apart to turn it off. Lily sat up sleepily and yawned as Hermione sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it, Mummy?" She asked in a very quiet voice. She looked around the room with her eyes half open and stretched as Harry joined them on the bed.

"It's time to get up and get ready for the day, Sweets." Harry said with a smile. "Why don't you and Mummy take a shower and I'll make your breakfast?"

Hermione smiled as Lily nodded and crawled over to her. "Why don't we put Link in your room first?"

Lily frowned then nodded after a moment of thought and cradled her toy in her arms after she slid from the bed. She half-stumbled out the door and disappeared into her room.

"Everything _will_ be fine, Love." Harry reminded Hermione as the stood from the bed and she fell into his arms. She sighed miserably and nodded before kissing him gently. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips while she lingered for a few, scant moments.

Hermione stepped back and gave him a small smile before following after Lily, leaving Harry alone to start on breakfast. It didn't take long to finish the cooking and the plated food was set at the table as a now dressed Hermione and Lily entered the kitchen. They ate in silence and Harry left to shower after he'd finished.

He was in the shower not more than a few minutes when the door opened and Hermione stepped inside. She sat on the toilet and cleared her throat. "I don't know if I can tell her." She said quietly. "After last night ..."

"We'll have to tell her eventually, Love." Harry said from beneath the spray of hot water. "I guess we could wait until after the doctor's appointment ... until after we find out for sure ..."

"She knows you're home from work and I flooed in just a few minutes ago." Hermione sighed. "We're going to St. Mungo's in an hour, Harry ..."

Harry turned off the water and pulled a fresh towel from the rack and wrapped it around him as he stepped onto the carpet. "We'll tell her together before we go." He said quietly and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We need to tell her, Love."

Hermione nodded and got to her feet. She looked at Harry and a slight smile flickered on her lips when she saw the state of his hair. He laughed and dried off before pulling her into a tender hug. "We'll tell her together, we'll see this through, and we'll live long enough to see our grandchildren's children." He whispered into her ear.

She held back a sob and hugged him in return. "They just don't make men like you anymore, Harry."

"Let's hope not." He said with a grin. "I don't think Snape could have handled two of me ..."

Hermione snorted out a laugh and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Don't make me laugh like that!" She said with a smile.

"Why not? If anything it makes me love you more." He said with a quick kiss to her nose.

She smiled and the look of love in her eyes was something that he'd missed these past few days. He knew that what was about to happen was going to be one of the hardest talks he'd have to have with his daughter.

They kissed once more and Hermione left him to finish getting ready for the day. They had plenty of time before they had to leave with the ability to apparate and after Harry was dressed, he and Hermione led their daughter into the living room.

"Honey, Daddy and I have to talk to you about something important." Hermione said quietly.

"That's right, Sweets." Harry added quietly. "We need you to help us by listening, ok?"

Lily nodded and looked at the serious expressions on her parents faces. After a moment of awkward silence she cleared her throat. "Is this about Mummy being sick?" She asked innocently.

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised and concerned looks before turning to their daughter. "You know about this?" Harry asked tentatively as he took her hands in his. "Where did you hear this?"

"I've seen Mummy cry a lot before we went to Gramma Molly's." She admitted. "I looked at one of the books she was reading. I'm sorry I didn't ask permission." Lily said with a fearful tinge to her voice. It seemed as if she was about to be punished.

"Oh, Honey." Hermione said as she got to her knees and drew her daughter into a motherly hug. "It's ok, you're not in trouble." She whispered to Lily. She pulled back and looked into the tearful eyes of her daughter. "Did you understand what you read?"

Lily nodded then shook her head. "I knew some of the words." She said quietly. "Are you going to be ok, Mummy?"

Hermione stifled a sob and Harry wrapped an arm around her for support. "Lily ... Sweets ..." Harry stammered. "We don't know yet. We are going to see a doctor today so we can find out. Things are very complicated right now."

Lily nodded slightly and hugged Hermione around the neck. "Don't worry, Mummy, Daddy and I will help you get better." She whispered to her mother.

Hermione caught her up in a tight hug, followed by Harry pulling the both of them into one of his own. They sat in the middle of the sitting room in the supportive embrace for some time as Hermione kissed her daughter and husband, whispering, "Thank you," over and over.

The apparition point of St. Mungo's issued another soft pop as Harry, Hermione, and Lily appeared. They made their way to the front desk and after a few moments in line were directed to wait until they were called.

Lily refused to release her mother's hand and held firmly on to Harry's with her other. The minutes passed by slowly until a woman with shoulder length auburn hair walked up to them. She smiled at Lily and looked to Harry and Hermione.

"Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

Hermione nodded slowly and stood to leave but Harry held her back. "Susan, would it be possible if we all came along?" He asked tentatively. The healer turned and sighed at the look of desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you can't be present during the examination." She replied sadly. "It shouldn't be too long and we'll know for sure."

Harry nodded and without a word hugged Hermione to him. "We'll be right here, everything will be fine, Love." He whispered into her hair. "We both love you very much."

"I love you too." She whimpered. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and determination filled her eyes. She knelt and hugged Lily tightly to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, Lily, I love you. Be good for Daddy." She said quietly. Lily nodded silently and let her mother stand before hugging Harry's leg.

Harry rubbed her back and looked to his wife one more time before she had to leave and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "We'll be waiting for you, Love." Hermione smiled reassuringly and left with Susan.

Harry was sitting in the waiting room with a sleeping Lily cradled in his lap when Hermione returned a few hours later. She was favoring her left arm as she sat down beside him.

"How'd it go? How are you?" He shot off rapidly as he examined her quickly. He took her hand and resolved to be strong regardless of the answer she gave him.

Hermione sighed and looked into his eyes. "They've taken a sample and are running the tests now." She announced serenely. "Susan said it won't be long ..."

As soon as Hermione mentioned their friend and healer's name, Susan walked into the waiting area. Harry and Hermione looked up to her unreadable face as she looked over the results of the tests.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked quietly. Her hand began to tremble and Harry realized that it was his, not hers that was shaking. He squeezed her hand tighter and closed his eyes in anticipation.

"You have a milk filled cyst, Hermione." Susan said with a smile. "We can have it drained in a few minutes. There was no trace of malignant tumors anywhere."

Harry's eyes flew open as he turned to his wife. Tears were streaking down her face and a wide smile was firmly set in her delicate features. She turned to her husband and they pulled each other into as tight a hug as they could. They didn't realize when they'd started kissing but as soon as they'd started, they couldn't stop and many whispered vows of love were shared between them.

With a sigh of profound relief, Hermione followed Susan from the waiting area for the second time that day and Harry woke Lily shortly afterwards.

"How's Mummy?" She asked groggily while Harry helped her to sit up.

"Mummy is going to be fine." Harry said with a wide smile and tears running down his cheeks. "She's going to be alright."

Lily's face brightened considerably as her father's words righted themselves in her head and she hugged him around the neck tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
